<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>极品偶像爱性虐 by muguahesigua</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369012">极品偶像爱性虐</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/muguahesigua/pseuds/muguahesigua'>muguahesigua</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SM - Fandom, 偶像, 妓女 - Fandom, 未来向, 虐身 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:20:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>106,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/muguahesigua/pseuds/muguahesigua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>目前已完结  我把这篇全部整理到这里啦 看完点击下一章即可</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>191</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2023年，是性工作者合法化的第四个年头，也是性服务业发展的鼎盛时期。<br/>唐丽珍就是其中一位性服务者，说白了，就是个妓女。她今年25岁，做这行差不多有两年的时间，她现在在一家名叫“纸醉金迷”的夜总会工作，“纸醉金迷”规模和影响力都是S市里最大的。<br/>“阿珍，你怎么才回来？”其实现在性服务者大多都起英文名，可唐丽珍不愿意，坚持让别人叫她阿珍。说话的人叫五月，是她的室友。<br/>唐丽珍踩着高跟鞋顶着两个黑眼圈，摇摇晃晃的走进来，砰的一声关上门。<br/>“嗯，我先去睡会。”唐丽珍捂着肚子进了卧室，扔下包，躺在床上蜷缩起来，一张脸惨白惨白的。<br/>五月拿了止痛药和一杯温水过来，“起来把药吃了。”<br/>唐丽珍虚弱的睁开眼挣扎着起身，接过杯子把药吃了进去，五月在一边埋怨，“为了钱，命都不要了啊？”<br/>唐丽珍是个爱钱又惜命的人，但钱和命放在一起的时候，她会选择钱。<br/>“你知道他给了多少小费吗？”她闭着眼睛慢慢开口。<br/>“多少？”五月一脸嫌弃的样子。<br/>“一万。”<br/>五月翻了个白眼，“给一万就能把人折腾成这样？我都好奇到底是哪个偶像这么极品！”<br/>唐丽珍的黑发盖住她大半个脸，没再说话。她和五月不一样，五月长着一张初恋脸，在“纸醉金迷”40-50岁的客户群里很受欢迎，而她长相平淡无奇，只是身材火辣了些，除此之外毫无亮点，又不善交谈，平时接待的大多都是些散户（不固定的客户）。所以，五月一个月的收入几乎是她的三倍。<br/>上个月，唐丽珍生活发生了一个巨大的变化，月初的时候，“纸醉金迷”的妈妈桑把她叫过去，和她说了一件事情。<br/>嘉盛是现在最大的娱乐公司之一，该公司的老板是靠培养偶像发家的，所以嘉盛几年来培养了上百位优质的偶像，他们产出的偶像风靡亚洲。这些日后的偶像从10左右就进入公司做练习生，练习至少6、7年后才可能得到出道的机会。一经出道就拥有千万的粉丝这是再正常不过的事情了，因为他们的练习日常会定期发布在网络上，这可以让粉丝看到他们的成长。<br/>出道后的偶像最忌讳的就是花边新闻，公司会和偶像们签合约禁止他们恋爱，但他们的生理需求无法忽视，所以公司会和夜总会合作，选出一批妓女供偶像们发泄他们的生理需求甚至是压力，选择方法就是给偶像发一本册子，里面有她们的详细资料和照片，由偶像自己选择。这在圈内是公开的事实，嘉盛公司内部的地下三层建筑了大大小小的房间，专门为这事提供场地，说白了，就是个合法淫窝。<br/>唐丽珍听说过这种事，五月年前就被某位偶像选择过去当作固定床伴了，“纸醉金迷”会按次数付钱给五月，偶像也会按照她的服务质量打点些小费，去那么一次就顶上唐丽珍一个月的收入了。<br/>所以当妈妈桑找到她的时候，她心里激动得要命，但表情还是很淡定，她很感谢那位选择了自己的偶像。<br/>“阿珍，这机会难得你晓得吧。”妈妈桑抽了口女士香烟，唐丽珍乖乖点头，“我会好好做的。”<br/>“合约就在这里了，你看好再签。”唐丽珍拿起合同一页一页的仔细翻看起来，妈妈桑看着她吐了口香烟，“做得好就能像May（五月的英文名）一样长期做人家的床伴，钱就不愁了，当然还得你自愿。”<br/>她把合同翻完，弯腰在桌子上签下自己的名字，“嗯，我愿意的。”</p><p>“阿珍小姐，请您晚上九点到公司负三层门口等候。”<br/>唐丽珍看到这条短信手都颤抖了一下，她咬咬牙还是回复，“好的。”连着两天晚上被叫过去的情况还从来没有发生过，一般都会间隔十几天，也正是因为这样，她才有足够的时间来恢复。<br/>她进了浴室，清洗着昨晚那位偶像在自己身上留下的痕迹，其实没什么，只是一些指痕和咬痕，他从来都带着套子做。嘉盛公司负三层有淋浴的地方，可唐丽珍从不在那里洗。</p><p>唐丽珍如约到了地方，和她对接的人把她领到熟悉的房门口，303。她被喂下一枚粉色药丸，这药丸可以让人短暂失明，目的是保护偶像的隐私。<br/>她在别人的搀扶下走进房间，在熟悉的柔软无比的大床上躺好，等待那位偶像的到来。<br/>“咔嗒。”助手关门出去了。她张开眼睛，却一片黑暗，她摸索着把自己身上的衣服脱光，又慢慢躺回去。<br/>她忽然想起第一次过来的时候，她的兴奋与不安，她期待着给那位偶像最好的服务，她已经想好了自己的腰肢要怎样扭动，自己要发出怎样的浪叫声，她要竭尽所能的让他满意。那人跨上床的时候，她正想着要不要打个招呼，那人就把她翻身强硬的压在床上，打开她的腿重重的顶了进去，虽说提前做过润滑，可他动作太过粗暴野蛮，插进来的阴茎又粗又长，一下子顶到宫口，她猝不及防的发出第一声惨叫，刚一出口她就后悔了，不能扫了他的性，可她实在发不出浪叫声，因为实在是太疼了。<br/>第一次唐丽珍就被他做晕过去了，好再他给的小费高，没想到他第二次第三次还会让她来，唐丽珍也慢慢熟悉了，比起她的呻吟声他更喜欢她的惨叫声，她只是被当成一个可以随意发泄的容器而已，她没有被当作一个有生命的人来对待。<br/>想到这儿，门被推开了，唐丽珍一下子紧张起来，昨天他才做过，她现在小腹还抽抽的疼。她能感受到他正在慢慢走过来，她努力露出一个职业的媚笑，她看不到，只觉得自己像只在对空气假笑。<br/>“嗯......”她浑身起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，一个粗硬冰冷的物件正滑过她的乳头往下腹走去，她的下体干干净净的一根阴毛都没有，这是工作需要。她配合的张开双腿，露出肥厚的阴唇，她感觉得到他今天心情不错，要是平常他不会有这个闲情逸致和自己玩这一套。<br/>“啊——”她仰头浪叫一声，那东西被一插到底，把她的小穴撑的满满的，虽说没有他的东西大但吃进去还是很艰难。<br/>“嗯啊啊啊！”她忽然浑身猛的颤栗，接着就在床上左右翻滚，里面的按摩棒被他直接推到了最大档，强烈的震动，死亡般的快感，她并紧双腿，捂住肚子流着眼泪，大张着嘴又哭又喊。这一刻她顾不得职业操守，浪叫的柔不柔媚她根本管不了了，她只知道自己快要死过去了。<br/>“啊啊啊！不行了！要死了啊啊啊”<br/>“求你！求你！啊啊啊啊！我！我要死了啊啊！”<br/>......<br/>她在他的眼前高潮了四次，潮水喷在床单上湿了一大片，他倚在床头点燃了一根烟，两只眼睛淡漠的看着无助崩溃的她在床上扭来扭去。<br/>脑子里最后的理智告诉她不可以自己伸手把它拿出来，因为客人会生气的，可她真的受不了了，身体像虚脱了一般，浑身都是汗水，整个身子都在无休止的颤抖，抽搐。<br/>“我！我想尿尿！啊啊啊......求你......”她的手忽然碰到了他赤裸的脚，她像抓住一根救命稻草一般握住他的脚腕，“求你！求你啊啊......把它，把它拿......啊啊啊......拿，拿......出来......”<br/>他把烟掐灭在床头的墙上，伸出带着烟味的手指抓住她的两只脚腕，把她高高的提了起来，她屁股悬空，乳房晃动个不停，上半身躺在床上，她的眼神惊慌失措。<br/>她的屁股剧烈颤抖，从穴里喷出一股淡黄色的尿液，浇湿了她的屁股和下体，有些甚至顺着她的身体流到了她的脸上，她被玩到失禁了。<br/>恍惚中，她听到了那个男人在笑，声音年轻干净，她没想到会是这样的声音。<br/>按摩棒被抽走，可身体还是像拥有惯性一般抽搐个不停，这一切终于结束了。<br/>这一晚的小费那个男人给了她两万。</p><p>唐丽珍发现，他玩得越狠给的小费就越高，例如把她吊起来用鞭子抽一顿，逼她喝尿，小费是三万；把她的小穴扒开往里滴热蜡，烫的她死去活来直到热蜡封住穴口是四万。诸如此类还有很多，唐丽珍为了钱全都可以忍。<br/>和所有的苦情剧都一样，她有个需要靠钱掉命患肝癌的妹妹，一个月治疗费就两万，不然她刚从大学毕业不会直接就进了“纸醉金迷”。<br/>“嘶......”唐丽珍抓紧枕头。<br/>五月停了帮她上药的手，“疼？我轻点啊。”她小心翼翼的把药膏抹在阿珍惨不忍睹的后背，这次阿珍的那位偶像客人下手太狠，把她的后背打得皮开肉绽，乳房也又大又肿遍布红痕。<br/>“谢谢你，五月。”唐丽珍很感激她，五月虽然比自己小，但总是她在照顾自己。<br/>五月叹了口气，“你那位偶像到底是谁啊？你这一身的伤还怎么接客？我真怕你哪天被他弄死。”<br/>唐丽珍也想知道那人到底是谁，这么残忍暴虐的人到底会是谁呢？能动用这个权利的偶像在嘉盛可能得有五十多人，那人做的时候一句话都不说，连他的声音都听不到，她又全程处于失明状态，根本就不可能知道。至于接客，那人给的小费足够她几个月不接客了，而且付妹妹的药费还有富裕。其实做这件事不是别人逼她的，纯属自愿，她也怨不得谁。她只想在自己还能接客赚钱的时候把钱挣够，把妹妹的病治好，那这剩下的钱去一个小城市开间花店，过完后半生而已。</p><p>“你对我说的迟迟拿不定主意，我在挖掘你内心的想法......”<br/>唐丽珍的手机铃声响起，她接起电话，“喂？”<br/>“丽珍？我是星辰，我来S市出差了，咱们出来见一面吧？”<br/>星辰是她在大学最好的朋友，听到她的声音，唐丽珍心里有点发酸，“嗯，好。”约定了时间地点，她挂了电话。<br/>五月已经上完药了，把她的睡衣小心的扯下来，“你这铃声从我认识你起就没变过。”<br/>唐丽珍垂下眼，这首歌是她偶像唱的。没什么可惊讶的，和所有人一样，她也有自己的偶像，她的偶像是一个五人男子组合的队长，叫郑思齐。她喜欢他性格里仿佛可以治愈一切的阳光温暖，她从高中里就开始喜欢他了，但并不是迷妹那种痴狂的喜欢，只是把他当成一个精神支撑罢了。</p><p>“丽珍！在这儿！”星辰冲门口的她挥手，唐丽珍今天穿了一件高领毛衣，看到昔日的好友，她心里有种说不出的感觉。<br/>“你瘦了！”星辰握住她的手，“还更漂亮，更......性感了。”两人寒暄了一会儿，星辰还是以前那个活泼可爱的小女孩，毕业后星辰进入一家新媒体公司做活动策划，正好来到S市出差。<br/>“有吗？”唐丽珍把头发撩上去，听到星辰说自己性感她心里有点怪怪的，像是被看穿了什么似的。<br/>“你还在S市电台吗？”星辰喝了口咖啡。<br/>唐丽珍一愣接着点点头，“是啊......比较安稳。”<br/>“这样啊，那你还喜欢LW组合吗？”<br/>“LW？”她想了一会，“其实我也只是喜欢里面的队长而已。”她平时只关注到郑思齐，组合的其他人在她眼里都是空气，以至于说到这个组合名字的时候她有些陌生。<br/>星辰冲她眨眨眼，“他们组合这周末有个粉丝握手会，我来就是要策划这个活动的，想不想去？”<br/>唐丽珍的内心忽然像小女孩般激动起来，“嗯，想去！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LW组合粉丝见面会的现场可以用人山人海来形容，因为星辰是工作人员的关系，唐丽珍的位置很好，可以清楚的看到郑思齐的一举一动，他的一根发丝都在她的眼中闪闪发光，就是这么温暖善良的一个人支撑自己度过了无数个黑暗的日子。<br/>唐丽珍静静的仰头看着手握话筒正在说话的郑思齐，此刻，她是微笑着的，心里涌起无数种复杂的交织在一起的情绪，感动、兴奋以及某些无法言说的。<br/>“宁展！”她身边的一个女生戴着口罩手握单反狂喊。<br/>唐丽珍的目光移动了一下，看到站在郑思齐身边的那个男生，是组合里的另一个成员，叫宁展，刘海长长的盖住额头，他看起来年龄似乎很小，郑思齐站在他身边有种大哥哥的感觉。<br/>他只是把话筒举起，根本还没说一句话，底下女生的呐喊就铺天盖地的袭来，看的出来，宁展的人气很高。</p><p>介绍完毕，就是粉丝握手环节了，唐丽珍排在队伍中，把手上的汗用纸巾擦了又擦，她又不是小女生了，她自己都很费解为什么还是会这么紧张。<br/>终于来到他的面前，唐丽珍一只手捂住嘴巴，一只手伸向他。他笑着抬头冲她点点头，“谢谢你。”接着两只温暖的大手包裹住她的小手，唐丽珍一句话都说不住来，只能拼命的弯腰点头，贪恋他掌心的温暖，根本不想把手抽出来。<br/>原本预计的想要对他说的任何话都没能说出口，甚至连一句谢谢都没能对他说，在那一刻，她用尽全力记住了他的笑容，真诚温暖。<br/>还在回忆刚刚和郑思齐的握手的她，握上了下一位成员的手，宁展。<br/>宁展抬头看了一眼她，冲她笑了笑，和郑思齐的不同，唐丽珍脸有点发红，心跳的还有点快，他粉丝众多是有原因的。<br/>一直等回到公寓，躺在床上，唐丽珍就一直处于兴奋状态，无数次的回忆和郑思齐握手的场景，无数次的后悔自己没有说出对他的感谢。这种状态最后竟然生出一种难过的情感，虽说对他的感情并不是疯狂炙热，但还是有一种和他离得太远，就好像不在同一个世界的不真实感和失落感。<br/>她翻了个身侧躺在床上，手心似乎还残留着他的体温，还想再见一面，还想再在黑暗的日子洒进阳光。<br/>“嗡！”<br/>她看了眼手机，心情瞬间沉重，那个偶像又要自己过去了。</p><p>被喂完药丸，暂时失明的她被搀扶来到那张熟悉的大床上，乖乖的躺好，开始发呆。<br/>那人过了一会就来了，没急着做，捏起她的下巴看着她的脸，盯了一会儿。唐丽珍能感受到他在自己脸上的视线，有种心里发毛的感觉，他这次又想玩什么花样。<br/>所幸，他没有，只是简单的发泄了一次欲望后就放过唐丽珍了。<br/>他没走，点燃了一根香烟，倚在床头，唐丽珍就疲惫不堪的躺他的脚边。她不知道为什么这次他不马上离开，这样她也不能马上离开这里去洗澡，她心里咯噔一声，难道他还要干些别的事？<br/>“唔......”她的嘴里被喂进一颗药丸，咽下去后她的眼前从黑暗变到一片模糊，再由一片模糊变到看得清那人的脸。那个人是，是，是宁展。<br/>唐丽珍来不及做出反应，只是一副呆愣的表情，看着他浑身赤裸，骨节分明的手指间夹了根点燃的烟。<br/>“你喜欢思齐哥？”说完，他抽了口烟。<br/>有点性感的低音炮，从粉丝握手会上她就发现了，宁展的声音和长相极其不符。<br/>她不知道该回答什么，只能乖乖点头，她还没从这位客人就是宁展的震惊中回过神来，或者说，她根本不敢相信，这个喜爱性虐的令人恐惧的人就是宁展。<br/>“要我帮你介绍一下吗？”他冲她扬了扬下巴。<br/>两个人都是赤身裸体，唐丽珍的屁股上还有一坨没完全干涸的精液，她不想和他闲聊，甚至根本不想知道他是谁。对了，他为什么要让自己看到他？<br/>“谢谢，不过不用了。”她低下头尽量不去看他，她只想回到自己的出租屋，用被子把自己包裹起来。<br/>在宁展眼中，此刻的她就像是一只肥母鹅，呆头呆脑的，根本让人提不起一点性趣。她的反应和他想象的完全不同，宁展又抽了口烟，目光在她脸上游移。<br/>“你不是他粉丝？”<br/>“是。”<br/>唐丽珍依旧保持原来的姿势躺在他的脚下，昏昏欲睡。宁展忽然很想听她说自己的故事，其实他并不是真的好奇她，只是无聊罢了。<br/>“你是怎么开始做这一行的？”<br/>唐丽珍稍稍清醒一点，想了想，简短的说，“因为缺钱。”<br/>宁展睥睨着她，这一刻，她只把自己当作一个嫖客来对待。她特别适合被当作施虐对象，因为她很顺从，骨子里流露出来的。<br/>“骑过木马吗？”<br/>她眼皮稍稍抬了一下，“没有。”但她听说过，那是一种惩罚女人的刑具。这种感觉跟奇怪，从之前的一言不发，到现在面对面的交谈，她很难把眼前的美少年和那个残忍的施虐者联系起来，但这句话还是让她心颤了一下。<br/>他眼睛微微眯起，似乎正在想象唐丽珍骑上去的样子，两颗饱满的乳房甩动，双腿紧紧的夹住马身，双眼通红不停流泪。<br/>他把烟掐灭，把脚趾伸进她的嘴里，唐丽珍乖乖舔弄，表情顺从，他又伸出一只脚去踩她的饱满富有弹性的乳房，她紧紧皱眉，胸脯逐渐变为粉红。<br/>他拔出被舔到湿润的脚趾，伸出手把她提起来让她跨坐在自己身上。唐丽珍一下子面对他如此之近，有些受不了，他很英俊，可她一瞬间胃里翻江倒海的想呕吐。<br/>“啊啊啊啊！”她的后面被狠狠贯穿，她整个人差点趴在他的肩头。<br/>他笑着掐紧她的脖子，“你是不是贱货？”<br/>这种笑和之前在握手会上完全不同，唐丽珍努力地呼吸，内心无比的恐惧，他是想杀了自己吗？<br/>“你是不是最最下贱，最最肮脏的贱货？说啊！”他的手指继续缩紧，脸和她贴的更近，和上一秒笑着的他判若两人。<br/>唐丽珍翻着白眼，嗓音嘶哑，“是......我是......”<br/>他的腰迅猛挺动两下，撞的她头发散乱，他忽然松了手，还没等她好好喘气，他就伸手抽了她两个耳光。接着低头张嘴一口咬住她的白嫩的乳房，像是要咬掉一块肉似的。<br/>“啊啊！疼！好疼！”她真的害怕了，甚至想伸手去推他的脑袋。幸好他松了口，只是在皮肤表面渗出血珠而已，还留下了一个整齐的牙印。<br/>“臭婊子。”他忽然捏住她的下巴，恶狠狠的说。<br/>她眼里流露出恐惧，宁展该不会是精神分裂吧，精神病杀人不犯法，可她还不想死。<br/>“你不是就喜欢这样吗？”他狠戾的干着她小小的屁眼，就快要把龟头捅进她的五脏六腑里，宁展咬着牙在她耳边说，“喜欢我这样对你，操你，操死你。”<br/>她一边哭一边叫，他拿起旁边酒杯里的冰块，塞进她的阴道，“喔啊啊！好冷！好冷！”她浑身的血液都像是被冻住不流畅了一般，他又伸出手指把冰块捅进她身体里更深的地方，“不要！不要！”她惊恐的大叫，却被他甩了好几个耳光，他越干越兴奋，一边甩她耳光一边大开大合的操干，安全套上沾满血丝，他抓住她的头发，“再叫大声点。”</p><p>没人能想到，一个被千万少男少女喜爱的偶像，竟然拥有一个性虐狂的灵魂。是啊，宁展是个性虐狂，这个秘密只有唐丽珍和看了这个故事的你们知道。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“嗡！”<br/>唐丽珍窝在沙发上看了眼手机，这一个月以来她都过的很自在，原因是LW组合全球巡演去了，自然宁展已经很久没有找过她了。<br/>本以为可以清静一段日子，可这条短信是怎么回事。<br/>“10万来日本陪我一夜。”<br/>自从宁展在她面前暴露身份后，就直接给了唐丽珍自己私人的手机号。<br/>10万，唐丽珍垂下眼想了想，咬牙回复过去，“我去。”<br/>过了一会儿，宁展的助理来电话了，给她买了一张机票，连夜飞去日本。<br/>两个小时后，唐丽珍来到了日本，踏上了陌生的土地。<br/>凌晨1点，坐在来接她的车上，唐丽珍一点都不觉得困，她转头看向窗外，看着东京繁华的夜景，如果不是要去做那种事，她应该会更开心点。<br/>到了酒店，宁展的助理把她带上了16层，1608号房间，助理敲了敲房门，门被打开。<br/>开门的人竟然是郑思齐，一股澎湃的海水拍打在唐丽珍的心脏上，这一刻她的心脏都骤停了。郑思齐一副被吵醒的样子，他疑惑的看了眼她又看看她身边的助理，这是总统套房，应该是宁展和郑思齐两个人住。宁展从里面的房间走过来，伸手抓住她的胳膊，把她当着郑思齐的面拉进了自己的房间。<br/>“砰”的一声关上门，宁展坐在柔软的大床上看着她。<br/>“脱衣服。”一句废话都没有，难道他很着急发泄欲望？<br/>唐丽珍没想到他直奔主题，当下也没犹豫开始动手脱衣服，只是心里觉得很尴尬。<br/>在他的注视下，唐丽珍脱光了衣服，这个时候，她心里想的都是外面的郑思齐，心脏好像还没完全开始跳动。<br/>“坐在那上面，自慰给我看。”<br/>唐丽珍看了看他手指的方向，大床正对着的一个黑色绒布椅子。她走过去，乳房轻颤，坐在了那上面，双腿打开，正对着宁展。<br/>“叫的浪一点。”宁展盯着她的下面。<br/>唐丽珍心里有些抗拒，毕竟郑思齐还在外面呢。她伸手去摸自己的阴蒂，同时伸出一根手指插进两片阴唇之间。<br/>“嗯......”她仰头，轻轻喘息了一声，一根手指不算什么，有的时候她觉得妓女这个职业和演员很像，无非一个在屏幕上演，一个在床上演罢了。<br/>紧接着她又伸进去第二根手指，手指被小穴温暖的包裹着，她眯起眼睛看向宁展。宁展随性的坐在床边，手指在自己的阳具上撸动，咬着牙表情有些痛苦。<br/>“嗯啊......”她呻吟了一声，双腿打得更开，腿间也变的泥泞。<br/>宁展下面那根变得越来越粗硬，此刻唐丽珍心里忽然有一种满足感。<br/>他忽然起身朝她走了过去，她紧张的停下动作，手指还插进小穴里半截。<br/>“呃！”她的脖子被他握住，整个人都被他提了起来，他手臂肌肉鼓起，稍稍用力把她整个人拖拽在地板上。<br/>“咚！”的一声，唐丽珍整个人被他抵在门上，那是通往外面客厅的门。<br/>她觉得自己快要喘不过气来了，他的手指硬的像铁一样箍在她脆弱的喉咙上，窒息感铺天盖地的朝她袭来。<br/>宁展离她很近，近的可以看清他一根根纤长浓密的睫毛，很快宁展的脸在她的眼里就变得模糊了。<br/>“啊！”她惨叫一声，宁展把阳具通进她的下面，同时手指稍稍放松，没那么用力了。<br/>他的胸膛紧紧的贴着她的，他们两个人从来没离得这么近。<br/>“嗯啊！”她的脑袋抵在门上，惊恐的看着挺动腰肢粗暴抽插的宁展，他的眼神带笑，是很邪恶的笑。<br/>“嗯啊啊！”她立刻咬紧嘴唇，郑思齐可能还在外面，“嗯！”她紧紧闭眼，快感像浪一样朝她袭来，被这么粗暴的对待她竟然会有快感，她为此感到羞耻但又无能为力。<br/>“叫出来。”宁展是故意的，他喜欢看她痛苦忍耐的样子，他的气息喷洒在她的脸上，唐丽珍睁开湿润的眼睛，倔强又忍耐。<br/>宁展忽然偏过头去吻她的耳垂，这是他第一次用嘴唇去触碰她，他的手掌也离开她的脖子抓揉上她丰满的乳房，他从来没这么温柔的对待过唐丽珍，就连抽插都放慢了速度，他轻声开口，“叫啊，骚货。”<br/>“嗯啊......”耳垂是她敏感点，乳头也是，她的下面夹的更紧，浑身都软到不行。<br/>“啊！”她的身体忽然发抖，宁展朝她的耳后吹了口气，暖暖的，麻麻的，她一个没忍住就叫了出来。<br/>宁展满意的勾起嘴角，双手抵在门上，把她圈在自己身前，挺动健壮的窄腰，看着她在自己的身下达到高潮，看着她再也无法刻意压抑自己的浪叫声，身体顶在门上的声音都咚咚作响。<br/>唐丽珍彻底沉沦了，彻底变成欲望的奴隶。</p><p>“被思齐哥听有这么爽？”发泄后的宁展夹了根烟，倚在先前唐丽珍自慰的椅子上，他什么都没穿，表情自然，身材好的不像话。<br/>唐丽珍跪坐在地上，双腿打颤。她不知道郑思齐听没听到或者听到了多少。<br/>“爬过来。”宁展居高临下的冲她抬抬下巴。<br/>唐丽珍四肢抵在地上，直起身子慢慢爬了过去，一直爬到他的脚下。宁展吐了口烟，抬起脚掌踩在她的头上，稍稍用力把她的脑袋紧紧的按在柔软的地毯上。<br/>唐丽珍整个人趴在地上，脑袋像是有块千斤重的巨石压在上面一般，她屁股高高翘起，整个脸上都是屈辱和羞耻的表情。<br/>“思齐哥，你过来一下。”宁展给郑思齐打了一个电话。<br/>唐丽珍忽然惊恐起来，他，他让郑思齐进来？她浑身都在抖，想从这个恶魔脚下逃走但又不敢。<br/>“咔嗒。”门开了，有人走了进来，站在离她的不远处，可是唐丽珍看不到，她只能无助的瞪大双眼看着地毯上的绒毛，下面的两张嘴都瞬间缩紧。<br/>“小展，明晚还有演出，别玩的太晚了。”郑思齐的声音还是那么温柔，似乎根本就没有注意到被踩在宁展脚下的唐丽珍。<br/>“思齐哥，把你的皮带给我。”宁展冲他眨眨眼。<br/>郑思齐一愣，但还是解下腰间的皮带递给他。宁展把烟在桌子上掐灭，接过皮带对折成两半。<br/>郑思齐就这样看着，看着宁展把脚下的妓女抽的连声惨叫，屁股也被抽出一道一道的血痕，好不凄惨。<br/>唐丽珍脑袋都喊的有些缺氧，还有可能是被踩在地上的缘故，她的眼前模糊，跪都跪不住了，屁股歪倒在一边，手里还紧紧的拽着从地毯上揪下来的绒毛。<br/>接下来的话是唐丽珍昏死之前恍惚间听到的。<br/>皮带金属扣碰撞的声音。<br/>“思齐哥，下面你来？”<br/>......</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“别闹了。”郑思齐的声音在她的身后响起。<br/>“早点休息吧。”<br/>唐丽珍揪着地毯的手微微放松，宁展却突然抬起脚掌，伸手把她捞了起来，她只觉得天旋地转，宁展让她背对着自己，手掌分开她的双腿，让她的下面大咧咧的正对着郑思齐。<br/>更羞耻的是，她的乳房还因为惯性不停的上下晃动，她咬紧下唇，刚刚那样的鞭打都没让她流泪，可这次她的眼眶湿润了，她偏过头像是无法面对眼前的郑思齐。<br/>“思齐哥，放松一下嘛。”<br/>宁展的眼睛像小鹿一样清澈灵动，虽然这么形容不算合适，但这的确是被蒙骗的粉丝们的评价。<br/>他冲郑思齐眨眨眼睛，“我想看你上她。”说着他把唐丽珍的腿分得更开，肥厚的阴唇微微露出里面猩红的穴肉。<br/>听到这句话，一向顺从的唐丽珍居然挣扎起来，“不要，我不要......我不做你生意了......”<br/>宁展松了手，她“咚”的一声掉在地毯上，伤痕累累的屁股被压迫，她痛哼了一声，同时浑身赤裸的往后躲，因为在地上跪了太久，忽然起来她也头晕得要命，“我，我想回去了。”不知道为什么，她很怕郑思齐会答应他，因为郑思齐看起来很宠宁展的样子。<br/>宁展站起来，勾起嘴角看着唐丽珍，他慢慢朝她走过去，“你不是喜欢他？我可是在为你创造机会啊。”<br/>唐丽珍一步一步的后退，眼睛回看步步朝自己逼进的宁展，一脸警惕，“我不舒服，想回去了。”她不信他会强迫自己，他们可是签过合约的。<br/>“呵呵呵呵”，宁展忽然笑起来，转头看向郑思齐，眼睛里闪烁着兴奋的光芒，“思齐哥，我平时怎么玩她，她都乖的像条狗一样。今天，她竟然因为你冲我龇牙了。”<br/>被宁展当着自己偶像的面这么说，唐丽珍羞辱感爆棚，甚至在心里她第一次对宁展产生了恨意。<br/>唐丽珍手握门把手，将门打开，准备出去的瞬间却被宁展握住手腕扯了回去。<br/>她惊恐的瞪大双眼，“钱我不要了，我，我要回去。”<br/>宁展把她直接扔到郑思齐胸前，接着把门反锁，唐丽珍赤身裸体的抓住郑思齐的胳膊站稳，她错过了郑思齐眼中闪过的嫌弃。宁展倚在门上饶有兴趣的看着他们俩。<br/>郑思齐的手掌覆上她的细腰，低头看了她一眼，“给我口。”<br/>唐丽珍浑身僵硬，站在原地看着他一动不动，她听过无数次这句话，可从来没听过郑思齐—自己心中的偶像说出来过。<br/>郑思齐皱了皱眉，直接把唐丽珍放倒在地上，跨腿骑在她胸前，软趴趴的性器对着她的嘴巴，“张嘴。”<br/>她直愣愣的看着郑思齐，眼角滚落一颗泪水，慢慢张开了嘴。<br/>“唔......”<br/>郑思齐完全把她的嘴巴当成阴道在使用，他的动作粗暴，阴茎在她的口中逐渐变的火热。唐丽珍的嘴巴被捅成各种形状，喉头也被顶的生疼，又干呕又咳嗽的好不凄惨。他紧皱眉头，只是专心的发泄自己的欲望，根本不理她的感受。<br/>郑思齐把蓄势待发的阴茎从她口中抽出来，带上宁展扔给他的套子，接着把她翻过身去，大大的分开她的双腿，一挺身，全根没入。<br/>“啊！”唐丽珍皱紧眉头努力的适应它的形状和大小，和宁展的不同，郑思齐下面的这根粗细适中，前头微微翘起，算是极品，因为这种阴茎可以很轻易的顶到女人的G点。<br/>“放松。”他咬着牙说，心里还有点惊讶，一个妓女下面还能这么紧。同时心里更加鄙夷，或许她天生就是做妓女的料。<br/>被自己偶像干，这感觉很奇怪，唐丽珍实在无法把他当作一个普通的嫖客来对待，她眼眶发红，心里一阵难以言说的痛苦。<br/>做爱的过程中，郑思齐很沉默，也很少触碰她，只是想着速战速决，唐丽珍没想到自己竟然被插出了快感，但她咬着嘴唇不让自己发出羞耻的声音。<br/>她屁股高高翘起，像只交配的母狗，头发因为身后男人的抽插一甩一甩的。宁展不知道什么时候拿了手机在旁边拍摄，甚至走到她面前，抬起她的下巴拍摄她屈辱又淫荡的表情。<br/>......<br/>郑思齐从她身上起来，拉上裤子拉链，神情复杂的看了一眼赤身裸体一动不动趴在地上的唐丽珍。<br/>宁展揪起她的头发，把她的脸正对着自己，“哭了？”<br/>泪水将头发粘在她的脸上，妆容也花了大半，看起来凄惨无比，她闭上眼睛，眼泪一直流，嘴唇抖动，“我要回家.......我要回家......“<br/>她不明白，自己为什么要受这种羞辱，自己为什么会在这个地方，自己的人生怎么会活成了这个样子，她不知道该去埋怨谁。<br/>“我送她去机场。”郑思齐开口，他对她忽然产生了一种愧疚感，但也只是一瞬间而已。<br/>宁展伸手把她的头发拨开，露出她布满泪水的脸，他扯出一个邪恶的笑容在她耳边轻声说，“在我玩够之前，你哪都不许去。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>唐丽珍觉得宁展小时候一定遭遇了些什么，不然怎么会有这么可怕的性格。<br/>她读过一本书，书里探讨了原生家庭对人长大后性格的影响巨大，很多变态杀手就是因为有一个太过悲惨的童年。<br/>那宁展是因为为什么呢？从小受到妓女的伤害，从而憎恨所有的妓女？还是因为自己和他的仇人长的太像，以至于自己被当成了发泄对象？<br/>她思考不出一个答案，金钱逼她妥协，妓女这条路是她自己选的，合约也是自己签的，无论如何她都只能咬牙扛下去。</p><p>“呃......”她的脖子被宁展的两只大手紧紧握住，她脖子和脸上的肌肤迅速充血变红，脑袋也因为缺氧快要无法思考。<br/>他表情凶狠，粗长可怖的阴茎在她的小穴里狠狠冲撞，他咬着牙恶狠狠的开口，“你就喜欢我这样对你，对不对。你个贱货，贱婊子。”<br/>“呃呃.......”她难受的眉头紧皱，五官都挤在一起，双手握住宁展像铁一般结实的手臂，却不能松动他分毫。<br/>“啪啪啪！啪啪啪！”<br/>宁展快要把她撞到床下去了，他紧紧的盯着她的表情，感受窒息下她骤然缩紧的阴道。<br/>她翻着白眼，他......真的想掐死自己吗？唐丽珍做梦都想离开，可她真的赔不起一百万的违约金。当初她签的合约简直就是霸王条款，只有宁展单方面宣布不需要她了，合约才可以解除，可她根本不知道自己能不能撑到他玩够的那一天。<br/>“咳咳咳！”他终于松了手，唐丽珍躺在床上咳嗽不止，眼泪流了满脸，有种重生了的错觉。<br/>“啊啊啊！”宁展俯下身，把阴茎往她的身体里插入的更深，他伸手抽打她红彤彤的脸颊，扯起嘴角戏谑的问，“爽不爽，恩？”<br/>唐丽珍只顾着流泪，乳房上下乱甩，宁展得不到回答又伸手狠狠抽打了她几下，“说啊！”<br/>“......爽呃啊.......啊啊......”她不想再被打了，身体和心里都太难承受，她泪眼婆娑的看着在骑在自己身上的宁展，明明长着一副天使的面孔，却是个十足的恶魔，喜欢他的粉丝根本想象不到她们的完美偶像会露出这么狠戾的表情吧。</p><p>房门外的郑思齐夜里渴了出来找水喝，瞥见宁展房里的门开了条缝，在黑暗中露出一道光亮，门里还时不时传来女人的呻吟和惨叫。<br/>他喉结滚动，咽了口水下去，可只觉得喉咙里更加干燥，他鬼使神差的朝宁展的房门移动过去。<br/>“嗯啊啊......疼......疼啊......”<br/>床上的女人赤身裸体的扭动，白花花的一片，乳房饱满圆润，在空中划圈。宁展的脑袋埋在她的胸前，把坚挺的乳头含在嘴里，还时不时的用牙齿叼起粗暴的拉扯。<br/>被他虐待的妓女表情痛苦而忍耐，不敢推开他，双手只是攥紧了床单，嘴里不停的发出求饶和惨叫声。<br/>“求你......轻点啊啊......呜呜呜呜......好疼......”<br/>她的眼泪一滴一滴落在床单上，看起来可怜的要命。<br/>郑思齐自认没宁展这种虐人的癖好，可在看到唐丽珍流泪的表情，听到她断断续续呜咽着求饶的声音后，他觉得身体下面汇聚了一股热流。<br/>他硬了。<br/>郑思齐皱起眉头，对自己的生理反应表示厌恶，明明只是个懦弱贪财的妓女而已。<br/>他转身离开，同时心里对唐丽珍最后那一点点的同情消失殆尽。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>万众瞩目的舞台。<br/>宁展站在四个成员中间，低着头，面无表情。<br/>刷。<br/>一束白色灯光打在他身上。<br/>他微微抬头，被精心打理过的银灰色头发散在他光洁的额头上，凌厉的眼神从中射出，射向台下涌动的万千粉丝。<br/>深V领的红色真空西装，露出大片白到发光的的肌肤。<br/>他抬起右手，把麦克风举到嘴边，微微歪头看着台下，勾起嘴角，脖子上的青筋微凸，“Hello,Japan！”<br/>与长相极为不符的低音炮，引来台下振聋发聩的呼喊，一万多名粉丝挥舞着的蓝色荧光棒汇成一片美丽的星海。<br/>蓝色是LW组合的专属应援色，这片星海是献给他们的。<br/>宁展的海外人气高的吓人，他一开口，樱花妹子们就撕心裂肺的喊他的中文名字。<br/>大屏幕上映出他精致过头的脸，不愧是被粉丝称为人间绝色，任谁看了他的脸都会觉得上帝实在是偏心的很。<br/>给了他这样的脸，还给了他绝佳的身材比例，双腿修长有力，整个人散发出高级的性感。<br/>音乐响起，灯光刷的一下散开。<br/>五个人站在光圈内，郑思齐转身唱出第一句歌词，台下的呐喊声汇成的音浪仿佛要掀翻整个东京巨蛋。<br/>唐丽珍坐在台下LW经纪人李志勋的身旁，她盯着大屏幕里的他们，心情复杂。<br/>大学的时候，她曾经在心里发誓，有生之年一定要去看一次他们的演唱会。<br/>这个愿望，在今天实现了，可她心里万分苦涩。<br/>周围的粉丝在疯狂的应援，把团里成员的名字都喊了一圈，脸上洋溢着幸福与喜悦。<br/>唐丽珍在这其中，显得格格不入，粉丝们也不会想到，这个其貌不扬的女人竟然是她们偶像发泄性欲的对象。</p><p>舞台上的宁展魅力大到正无穷，利落的舞蹈动作，低音炮的rap，汗水顺着完美下颌线滑落，这些都足够让迷妹们为他疯狂为他尖叫。<br/>在那一刻，就连唐丽珍也忘记了，他邪恶的本性。舞台上的宁展浑身闪耀着巨星的光芒，让人移不开眼睛，让人心甘情愿为他做任何事情。<br/>当郑思齐唱起唐丽珍手机铃声的那首歌——微风，她的心脏像是被人猛的冲撞了一下，很酸很疼。<br/>全场跟着大合唱，她紧紧的握住应援棒，眼眶发红。<br/>这首歌对于她来说是有特殊意义的，知道妹妹得病的那段日子，是这首歌给了她坚持下去的勇气和希望。<br/>她仰头看着舞台上的郑思齐，原来现场听这首歌会把感动放大无数倍，可她的脑海里又忽然浮现出郑思齐对她露出的不加掩饰的鄙夷目光。</p><p>演唱会结束，唐丽珍随另一辆车先回到酒店。<br/>成员们和经纪人聚餐去了。<br/>唐丽珍呆呆的坐在床上，看着东京的夜景，这是演唱会后遗症吗？为什么觉得很失落，还莫名的心空呢。<br/>如果他们一直是舞台上的那种样子就好了，可惜那只是他们在粉丝面前精心营造出来的假象。<br/>夜深了。<br/>唐丽珍躺在床上昏昏欲睡，房门忽然开了，宁展喝多了酒嘴里还大声嚷嚷。<br/>她一下子清醒，急忙起床。<br/>郑思齐架着宁展的胳膊，宁展嘟嘟囔囔的，声音一会大一会小，但完全不知道他到底在说些什么，邪恶的本质消失不见，反而像个可爱的小朋友那样。<br/>郑思齐看了一眼唐丽珍，就这一眼，唐丽珍恨不得找个地缝钻进去，她手足无措的紧靠着墙面。<br/>“过来帮忙。”<br/>她急忙走过去，帮郑思齐把宁展放倒在床上，给他盖上被子。<br/>整个过程，宁展都没有睁开眼，一沾枕头就乖乖的不说话了，他睡着的样子像个小天使，尤其脸颊还有两团红晕。<br/>唐丽珍在一旁看的出神，郑思齐喘了口气看着她，“我让志勋哥再给你开一间房。”<br/>她一愣，“......谢谢。”<br/>郑思齐径直走出房间，坐在沙发上打开手机，唐丽珍坐在他旁边的沙发上，眼睛一直盯着他看，他像是感受到她的视线，抬起头和她撞了个正着。<br/>唐丽珍脸刷的一下变红，“那个，你今天唱的真好，特别是微风那首歌。”<br/>郑思齐皱皱眉，拿起桌上的杯子喝了口水，两个人之间又一阵沉默。<br/>唐丽珍咬了下嘴唇，鼓起勇气开口，“其实，我是你的粉丝，我从高中的时候，就开始喜欢你了。”<br/>也许，现在不说，以后就再也没有说的机会了吧。<br/>郑思齐侧脸不耐烦的看她，“所以呢？”<br/>唐丽珍愣住了还有些尴尬，她只是在表达一个粉丝对偶像的爱意而已。<br/>郑思齐握着手机站起身，“以后不要再说你是我粉丝这之类的话，因为有你这样的粉丝，让我觉得自己很失败。”<br/>“还有，你的房间开好了，在隔壁。”<br/>走进自己的房间，郑思齐倒在床上，看着天花板。自己一直和粉丝说要过好自己的人生，不要把时间都浪费在他的身上，她就是这么过好自己人生的？明明有手有脚，竟然会选择靠出卖自己的身体谋生，他不能理解。<br/>这话如果是从别人嘴里说出来的，唐丽珍笑笑就过去了，可这话是自己的偶像，郑思齐亲口说出的，这给唐丽珍带来的冲击感几乎让她无法呼吸。<br/>她委屈又难过，那么多事情她都咬牙挺过来了，可就是这样轻飘飘的一句话，她的心仿佛被一只大掌狠狠抓揉了一下，酸痛酸痛的，眼泪也簌簌的掉落下来。</p><p>“唐小姐，今晚你住在这，这是门卡，有什么事可以随时找我。”<br/>LW的经纪人，是一个脸上永远挂着笑的小胖子，看起来脾气很好的样子。<br/>唐丽珍接过门卡，和他道谢，看到他友善的笑容，唐丽珍甚至觉得他会是一个很好的倾诉对象。<br/>“志勋哥，你怎么还不回来。”<br/>1204的房门打开，里面探出一个毛茸茸的脑袋，身上还裹着酒店的被子，是LW组合的老幺——郑木塔。<br/>“马上就来，稍等我一下。”<br/>李志勋一边应他，一边帮唐丽珍把行李搬到房间里去，郑木塔皱着眉头喊，“哥，快点啦！”<br/>“志勋哥，我自己来就可以了，你去忙吧。”唐丽珍感受到从远处射在自己身上的不悦视线，急忙开口。<br/>“那你有事随时找我。”<br/>唐丽珍点点头，心里暖和了许多。</p><p>第二天一早，唐丽珍就被大力的敲门声吵醒。<br/>她迷迷糊糊的起来开门，门口站着的是一头乱发的宁展。<br/>他质问道，“谁允许你睡到这来的。”<br/>唐丽珍还没完全睡醒，脑子还没反应过来，他在说什么啊。<br/>宁展直接把她拦腰抱起，走回自己的房间，把她扔在床上。<br/>“唔！”唐丽珍总算清醒了，一脸惊恐的看着宁展，他该不会大早上就要做那件事吧。<br/>宁展双腿叉开，倚在床头，命令道，“给我口。”<br/>唐丽珍有点郁闷，晨勃而已，自己解决不行吗。可她还是乖乖爬过去，在他的两腿之间，拉下他的内裤，巨大的阴茎跳出来竖在她的眼前。<br/>“啊！”<br/>宁展突然拉过被子把她盖住，她看不到外面，只能专心的服侍眼前的小宁展。<br/>宁展好像在说话，唐丽珍的舌头舔过他的柱身。<br/>“大家也起的很早呢。”<br/>宁展举着手机，正在做直播给粉丝看。<br/>他对着镜头露出笑容，“成员们还没有起床。”<br/>他回答着弹幕上的问题。<br/>“昨晚看完演出的朋友有安全到家吧。”<br/>听着他这么温柔的语气，唐丽珍还有些不习惯，原来他是这样“营业”的啊。<br/>她张开口把他的龟头含了进去，用舌头在马眼处舔弄。<br/>“嗯.......”宁展闭上眼，“今天东京的阳光很好呢。”<br/>镜头里宁展露出白皙的锁骨，配上他的低音炮，弹幕里疯狂在刷：<br/>妈妈死了！<br/>儿子，不可以露锁骨！<br/>展展，不可以发出这样的声音！<br/>一大早，就这么性感真的好吗！<br/>我失血过多，需要急救！<br/>唐丽珍努力的吞咽，想让他快点射出来，同时双手轻柔的揉搓两颗饱满的阴囊。<br/>“等下吗？等下会和成员一起吃早餐。”<br/>“吃完饭可能会去逛街，大家有什么好玩的地方可以推荐的吗？”<br/>宁展慵懒开口，一只手在俯身于他胯下的唐丽珍头上抚摸。<br/>他喜欢深喉，唐丽珍强忍住反胃的不适感，一遍又一遍让他的龟头顶在自己脆弱的喉头。<br/>“动漫吗？”<br/>“猫咪咖啡屋？啊，喜欢的，我很喜欢猫咪。”<br/>忽然，唐丽珍的牙齿不小心磕到他的柱身，还在直播中的宁展忽然变脸，还皱了下眉，”大家，我要去吃饭喽，下次直播再见吧。“<br/>就这样，他把手机扔到一边，掀开被子，伸手狠狠的捏了一把唐丽珍的乳头。<br/>她疼的飙泪，抬头对上他凶狠的眼神。<br/>他抓起她脑后的长发，戏谑地说，“你不是妓女吗？吹箫你都做不好吗？”<br/>他控制住唐丽珍的脑袋，直直的往自己的阴茎上按下去，恶狠狠的说，“要是再敢伤到我，我就把你的牙齿全拔光。”<br/>这完全和刚刚直播的宁展是两个人吧？<br/>听着不像是玩笑话，唐丽珍吓的身子微微颤抖，努力用嘴唇包住牙齿，来回几十下深喉，她翻着白眼，眼泪口水糊了一脸，都快咽气了。<br/>宁展玩的差不多了，才拔出来把浓稠的精液射在她的脸上。<br/>“宁展，出来吃......”<br/>郑思齐站在房门口，看到这一幕闭上了嘴。<br/>听到郑思齐的声音，唐丽珍身子抖了一下，还好是背对他的，她猜他应该更加看不起自己了吧。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>唐丽珍鼓起勇气，走进宁展房间里。<br/>宁展吃过早饭后，没有和成员出去逛街，而是一直倚在酒店的床上看杂志，他两条长腿交叠，修长的手指哗啦翻过一张顺滑的杂志内页，阳光洒在他的光洁的侧脸上，他整个人像一只慵懒高贵的猫。<br/>眼前的场景像一幅画展在唐丽珍眼前，没有和他近距离接触过的人就会像这样被他迷惑。<br/>唐丽珍咬了下嘴唇，小心翼翼的开口，“......宁展，我有事和你说。”<br/>他抬了下眼，又低头翻了页书，似乎是懒得理她。<br/>她咽了口口水，只能硬着头皮说下去，“我这次来的匆忙，只穿了身上这一套衣服，所以我想，我能不能......先回去。”<br/>“你”，宁展不怀好意的上下打量着她，“需要穿衣服吗？”<br/>浓浓的讽刺让她咬紧下唇，虽然他这话说的好像没错，可她的自尊心还是受到了伤害。<br/>“虽然，我是妓女，我还是希望你可以尊重我。”她眼睛直直的看着他，逼自己把话说出来。<br/>宁展啪的一下把杂志合上。<br/>唐丽珍瞪大眼睛，像一只受惊的兔子，条件反射般地脱口而出，“不，不可以也没关系。”她忽然后悔自己刚刚鼓起勇气说出的话，尊严在必要的时候还是可以放弃一下的。<br/>宁展在她眼中就是颗不知道什么会爆炸的炸弹，她实在是怕了宁展对自己用的那些手段了。<br/>他长腿一迈下了床，胳膊搭在她的肩上，气息喷洒在她的耳后，“我懂你意思了。”<br/>懂我意思了？<br/>宁展心情似乎不错，“走吧，陪你去买衣服。”<br/>唐丽珍冷汗都要流出来，这是什么走向啊？自己从来就没有过这个意思啊。<br/>她站在原地，紧张的看着宁展，“我不是这个意思。”<br/>宁展的脸刷的一下变冷，直直的盯着她，似乎只要她再说一句他就会火山爆发。<br/>她很有眼色的及时闭嘴，有时候她真的很费解，一个人的情绪起伏竟然可以这么大的吗？</p><p>黑色口罩遮住宁展大半个脸，黑色棒球帽遮住他银灰色的短发，即便素颜也是粉丝口中的绝色美男。<br/>唐丽珍站在他身侧，怎么都觉得别扭，心里对他的惧怕也让唐丽珍手心不停的出汗，甚至对他一丁点的小动作都格外在意。<br/>这是她第一次白天和宁展呆在一起，还是一个陌生的城市，东京。<br/>他可是男团偶像啊，这样和自己走在一起万一被认出来了怎么办？唐丽珍又觉得自己担心的太多了，此刻她最应该担心的是自己。<br/>幸好，这片街区人流量不算太多，她跟在宁展身后默默的走，耳边充斥着陌生又夸张的日语，走过两个街区，又七拐八拐后，人流量更少了，宁展走进了一家日料店。<br/>不是说要去买衣服吗？唐丽珍真的搞不懂宁展。<br/>这间店并不起眼，但座无虚席，貌似是只有本地人才知道的一家店。<br/>他们俩人坐在一个胖胖的小朋友身边，小朋友的面前摆放了一大碗豚骨拉面，小朋友正在用筷子往自己嘴里送面条，吃的很香的样子。<br/>唐丽珍咽了口口水，接下来让她震惊的是宁展用流利的日语点了单。<br/>端上来的是两碗金黄色的咖喱饭，唐丽珍的唾液迅速分泌，一勺一勺的把自己的嘴巴填满，米饭软糯香甜，咖喱浓厚可口，不一会儿，盘子里就什么也没剩下了。<br/>接下来让唐丽珍惊掉下巴的一幕来了。<br/>早就吃完的宁展百无聊赖，竟然伸手拿起桌上的醋瓶往旁边小朋友的拉面里倒进了大半瓶醋，乳白色的汤变成诡异的黑色。<br/>小朋友在吃妈妈手里的天妇罗根本没有注意到旁边的大哥哥对他的拉面作出了这种事。<br/>宁展戴上口罩装作没事似的走了出去，唐丽珍想提醒小朋友可又不会日语，只能跟上宁展出了店门。<br/>唐丽珍很想问问他为什么那么做，明明二十多岁的人了，还喜欢搞恶作剧吗？更何况恶作剧的对象还是小朋友，真是幼稚又恶劣。<br/>宁展像没事人一样双手插兜懒懒的往前走，<br/>“走吧，给你买衣服去。”</p><p>来到这家店里，唐丽珍的冷汗都要流下来。<br/>就知道宁展不可能忽然转性带自己去买什么衣服，这明明就是家情趣用品店啊，还大的离谱。<br/>空气里似乎都充满淫靡的气息。<br/>宁展走进去，像个小孩子来到玩具天堂那样，兴奋的心情唐丽珍都能感受到。<br/>要是被媒体拍到当红男团偶像竟然来日本逛情趣用品店，那还得了，舆论会爆炸吧。<br/>唐丽珍走在他的身后看着他，这个人一点都不在乎自己的事业吗？<br/>她跟着他走进两排货架之间，左边摆放的是一整排的假阳具，粗细不一，长短不一，她惊讶的瞪大眼睛，即使作为妓女，这也是她第一次看到这么多这么多的假阳具，仿佛全世界的假阳具都摆放在这里了，这辈子也没有第二次机会能看到这么多了吧。<br/>右边的货架摆放的是五颜六色，形状各异的跳蛋，甚至有些情趣用品的样子让唐丽珍疑惑那到底是用来做什么的。<br/>宁展像真的是在逛衣服店一样的从容，唐丽珍跟着他走上了二楼。<br/>一抬眼，她简直吃惊的合不拢嘴。<br/>原来......他说的衣服就是这里挂的满满当当的情趣内衣。<br/>有的在唐丽珍看来已经不能叫内衣了，那分明只有几根线罢了，她咽了口口水，栏杆处站了一个穿着夸张衣服化着浓妆还露出半截白嫩细腰的店员。<br/>唐丽珍脸瞬间就红了，虽然做了妓女这个职业，可她的内心还是很保守，她做不到像宁展那样若无其事。<br/>宁展长腿一迈，走到一件黑色吊带套装前停下，这件倒是从头包到脚了，可关键的问题是，这件情趣内衣的材质是鱼网状的，齐胸处仅有一圈黑色绒毛，穿上这个和没穿真的没什么区别了。<br/>但也许男人爱的就是这要露不露的感觉吧。<br/>宁展忽然转头，玩味的看了她一眼，最后目光落在了她丰满的胸上。就这一眼让唐丽珍的脸极速发红发烫，宁展眼神里的欲望真是毫不遮掩。<br/>宁展取下内衣套装扔给唐丽珍，唐丽珍抱着套装像抱着个烫手的山芋那样，想把它扔掉可又不敢。<br/>宁展又走到项圈专区前，仰起脑袋像是苦恼似的挑选了很久。<br/>唐丽珍打了个冷战，以往，宁展会直接把腰带或领带的一段紧紧的系到自己的脖子上，另一端握在手中，仿佛自己只是他养的一条狗。<br/>宁展忽然伸手取下了一条精致的纯黑色项圈，前面还吊着一块小小的金色的牌子，他径直走到店员面前，用日语流利的和店员交谈，还在项圈上比划着什么。<br/>要是英语唐丽珍还有可能会听懂，日语她是一点办法都没有了，不过就算猜也不会是什么好事情。<br/>最终，可能是交涉无果，宁展只买走了那一件天价情趣内衣，没错，在唐丽珍看来是天价，一片黑色“渔网”竟然要70000日元。</p><p>回到酒店，已经回去了的成员们正在郑思齐和宁展的房间里玩牌。<br/>他们围坐在一起，这是唐丽珍第一次和其他成员正式见面，她拎着装有情趣内衣的包装袋站在宁展身边，尴尬的要命。<br/>特别是第一次见到她的乔灿和姜翰飞，她能感受到他们不善的眼神。<br/>郑思齐皱皱眉冲宁展开口，“你出去了？”<br/>成员们听出郑思齐的语气有些不悦，一时间队里两个最小的成员都齐刷刷的看向郑思齐。<br/>宁展像是没事人那样点点头，朝成员们径直走过去，“你们在玩什么？”<br/>唐丽珍依旧站在门口，不知道该往哪里移动，不过幸好，此时，没有人注意到她。<br/>郑思齐把手中的牌扔在桌上，“你们几个都先出去。”<br/>郑木塔的屁股都抬起来了，宁展笑着说，“怎么了，不玩了吗？”<br/>郑思齐甩了个眼神给姜翰飞，姜翰飞会意，站起来，扯着队里的两个老幺就往走。<br/>唐丽珍整个身体恨不得缩起来，赶紧移动到一边，给他们让路。<br/>等成员们都走了，郑思齐站了起来质问大咧咧倚在沙发上的宁展，“你今天和她一起出去了？”<br/>“怎么了，哥。”他不以为意。<br/>郑思齐像是被他的态度气到，但还是在强压怒火，“你是个偶像，是公众人物，要是被别人拍到怎么办？”<br/>“不会的，我带了口罩和帽子。”<br/>郑思齐揉了揉太阳穴，“你到底是怎么想的？竟然带她一起出去。”<br/>唐丽珍站在门口，不安的攥紧手里的购物袋，同时涌出一股难以言说的情绪，此刻，她好想呆在和五月合租的小房子里，把自己封闭起来。<br/>“哥，你别太敏感了。”宁展脸上还是带着笑。<br/>“你做事之前能不能想一下后果，你这样会毁了LW的！”<br/>郑思齐几乎是咬着牙说出这句话的。<br/>“如果真出了什么事，我可以退出LW。”宁展说这句话的时候面无表情，他这样子把唐丽珍都吓了一跳，退出？<br/>但听这句话，让唐丽珍觉得他对这个组合一点感情都没有，可那晚演唱会上大屏幕中显示出的他对成员对粉丝的眼神又不像假的。<br/>郑思齐的手握拳抵在桌子上，半天说不出话来，两个人之间暗流涌动的气氛让人窒息。<br/>“是因为来到日本了吗？”<br/>宁展忽然不说话了。<br/>“我之前有问过你，可不可以承受的了吧？”<br/>郑思齐叹了口气，语气充满懊悔。<br/>“我就知道不该带你来日本。”<br/>“和日本没关系。”宁展抬眼，语气格外冷硬。<br/>在郑思齐开口之前，宁展起身大步走进自己的房间，“砰”的发出一声巨响，像是出气般的甩上自己的门。<br/>被宁展突如其来的动作吓到，唐丽珍右手捂住嘴巴，整个人抖了一下。<br/>难道，宁展以前在日本发生过什么事吗？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>凌晨三点。<br/>“穿上你的工作服。”<br/>宁展把袋子扔到唐丽珍身上，柔顺的刘海遮住他的右眼。<br/>还在睡梦中的唐丽珍被吵醒，睡眼朦胧的看着眼前的宁展。<br/>好大的酒气。<br/>他是喝醉了吗？还没完全清醒的唐丽珍心里想。<br/>看她没有任何反应，宁展大步走上前，一把掀开她的被子，开始粗暴的撕扯她的睡衣，扣子都被扯掉了几颗。<br/>“你干什么！”唐丽珍皱眉挣扎，这人是疯了吗？<br/>宁展双手紧紧的握住她的肩膀，俊脸在她面前放大，酒气喷洒在她的脸上，戏谑地说，“你不是妓女吗？”<br/>衣衫不整的唐丽珍抿唇看着他，他似乎醉的不轻，可就是这幅醉态，给他增添了别样的性感。<br/>“这可是我特意给你买的工作服。”宁展扯开嘴角单手把那件纯黑色的情趣内衣从袋子里拎出来，举到她的眼前。<br/>“现在，把它穿上。”宁展下达了命令，语气不容拒绝。<br/>他把情趣内衣扔在唐丽珍的脸上，转身摇晃的走到椅子前坐下，整个人放松的瘫在椅背上，微微抬眼看她。<br/>大半夜被人粗暴的叫醒，无论是谁心里都会不爽，更何况工作服？宁展侮辱人的本事真是绝了，可唐丽珍连发脾气的资格都没有，因为她的工作就是服侍他，讨他欢心。<br/>唐丽珍扯下头上的情趣内衣，低下脑袋，认命般地伸手一颗一颗解开自己睡衣上的扣子，露出饱满圆润的乳房。<br/>她不知道自己还能够忍多久，她也很好奇自己的极限在哪里。<br/>她刚要伸手去拿情趣内衣就听到宁展嗓音沙哑的开口。<br/>“全部脱光。”<br/>唐丽珍手上的动作一顿，接着站起身，咬紧下唇，把内裤慢慢脱下，露出隐秘光洁的下体。<br/>在床头暖黄的灯光下，唐丽珍的躯体美的像从中世纪油画里走出来的一般，臀部饱满翘挺，双腿笔直修长，她的身体有种恰到好处的性感。<br/>宁展的喉结滚动，她脸上羞愤又无能为力的表情让他的眼神暗了又暗。<br/>他用热辣的视线拂过她身体的每一寸肌肤。<br/>唐丽珍把手指伸向静静躺在床上的那件情趣内衣，作为妓女，因为有些客人的喜好，她穿过不少情趣内衣。<br/>可在嫖客面前穿，这还是第一次。<br/>她把两只脚掌先伸进去，“渔网”包裹住她的双腿，像是穿了一件空洞过大的黑丝袜那样，她又把胳膊伸进吊带，上半截身子也成功被“渔网”包裹住，尤其是两颗饱满的乳房，被略微紧致的黑色“渔网”压扁在胸腔上，视觉上极其刺激。<br/>把穿上情趣内衣从头到尾打量了一遍的宁展开口，“过来”，他的声音暗哑，下面已经支起了小帐篷。<br/>唐丽珍赤脚走在地毯上，慢慢向他走了过去，在他面前站定。<br/>她柔顺的黑色秀发垂在雪白的胸口，遮挡住大半个乳房。<br/>她虽然一副顺从的样子，但她心里怕宁展怕得要死，不知道他今晚又要用什么手段来折磨自己。<br/>宁展稍稍直起上半身，伸手拨开她的秀发，露出禁锢在黑色“渔网”内的乳房，他修长的手指捻上裸露在“渔网”外的暗色乳头。<br/>他指尖的温度传递到她的皮肤上，她颤栗了一下，咬紧下唇，垂眼去看他的动作。<br/>“挺起来了。”他的全部注意力都被她胀大硬挺的乳头吸引过去。<br/>他伸出一只手按住她的屁股往自己身上按去，“啊！”她跌倒在他结实的胸膛上，“唔......”<br/>她的乳头被他温暖湿润的口腔裹挟住，他柔软灵活的舌头在乳头周围打转，紧接着像小孩子吸奶那样用力的嘬了两下。<br/>“嗯......”她的下面骤然缩紧，双手努力的撑在椅子的把手两边。<br/>她的乳头上沾满了他的唾液，亮晶晶的，多了一丝淫靡的味道。<br/>他的大掌隔着“渔网”狠狠的揉上她的乳房，手感软滑，弹性十足。他紧紧的贴着她的身体，嘴唇蹭着她的秀发，在她耳边说。<br/>“叫给我听。”<br/>苦涩的酒气仿佛让她也跟着醉了，唐丽珍觉得身体的温度骤然升高，她喉咙干涩张不开口。<br/>她的乳房在他的掌中不停变换形状，低沉的声音让空气的温度进一步升高，“叫啊，你不是妓女吗？叫床你会吧？”<br/>唐丽珍闭紧双眼，脖颈修长，呻吟声从口中倾泻而出，分不清她脸上的表情是舒爽还是难受。<br/>宁展的眼神火热，此刻正紧紧的盯着她脸上的表情，妓女在床上的演技果然比演员还要好。<br/>“嗯......”<br/>她的声音多了一丝颤抖，越发的甜腻起来，不得不说，唐丽珍叫床的声音也是她对付男人的武器之一。<br/>宁展秀长干燥的手指从她背后的脊骨一节一节的抚摸下去，若即若离，这感觉让唐丽珍的心都跟着发痒。<br/>唐丽珍的上身越发挺直，双膝分开抵在宁展的身体两侧，她稍稍垂眼就可以看到宁展光洁的额头和雕塑般的鼻梁。<br/>“嗯啊......”唐丽珍大腿微微发颤。<br/>宁展的手指顺着她的后背一路向下，色情的揉了几把她的屁股，接着把手指顺着“渔网”的空洞揉捏她湿淋淋的阴唇。<br/>他忽然笑了两声，“已经这么湿了。”<br/>唐丽珍的脸变的越来越红，她不知道宁展今天怎么有兴致做前戏，竟然会先挑逗起她的兴趣。<br/>没想到宁展没有进一步的动作，而是把手顺着她的大腿根一路摸了下去，隔着情趣内衣摸过她紧致的小腿，最后握住她的脚腕，燥热的手指在她的脚踝处摩挲了几下。<br/>唐丽珍的眼前充满雾气，头脑发热意识似乎都变得不清醒，她吞咽了口口水，指节曲起。<br/>“继续叫别停。”<br/>宁展的语气魅惑，微微倾身把俊脸埋在她的胸前，用牙齿啃咬她的胸脯。<br/>“嗯......”<br/>太过温柔的宁展让唐丽珍觉得不真实，混乱的头脑中保留一丝清醒，别忘了，宁展是个恶魔。<br/>从唐丽珍胸口离开的宁展舔了舔嘴唇，她的乳房上留下他整齐的牙印，他的双手握住她的细腰。<br/>“这件特别适合你，又骚又纯。”<br/>他伸手捏住她的下巴，眼睛微眯，把唐丽珍盯的不知道该看哪里好。<br/>嘶啦一声，这件70000日元的情趣内衣被宁展从下体处撕开。<br/>唐丽珍心跳骤停，傻傻的看着宁展的动作，宁展忽然伸手把她推到在地毯上，紧接着高大的身躯向她压下，她被完全笼罩着阴影下。<br/>“你一晚可以高潮几次？”<br/>看不清宁展的眼神，唐丽珍僵硬的躺在地毯上，身上挂着残破的“渔网”，“我，我不知道。”<br/>宁展的眼神暗了暗，想把她彻底弄坏。<br/>他拿出一根震动棒，一手将唐丽珍的阴唇分开，露出微微肿胀的阴蒂，把震动棒开到最大档，将它紧紧的抵在阴蒂上。<br/>几乎是一瞬间，唐丽珍瞪大眼睛，极致濒死的快感，“啊啊啊啊——”<br/>她的身体猛的一颤，宁展用一只手紧紧的按住她的腰，让她无法逃走，只能乖乖承受。<br/>和男人不同，阴蒂是女人独有的，单纯的只为高潮快感而生的器官。<br/>无论她怎样扭动，仿佛永远不会停下的震动棒都牢牢的抵在她肿胀跳动的阴蒂上。<br/>唐丽珍脸红的厉害，嘴里不停的哭喊，阴道剧烈的收缩，电击般强烈的高潮快感让她好想尿尿。<br/>“啊啊啊......我......我不行了啊啊啊......”<br/>她紧闭双眼泪流满面，呻吟声都变的破碎，额头上的冷汗出了一层又一层，身下的地毯都被她后背的汗水和阴道流出的滑腻体液侵湿。<br/>宁展兴奋的看着她高潮，一次，两次，三次......到最后数不清她高潮了多少次，他身后的黑夜渐渐泛白。<br/>体液和潮吹出的淫液喷了他一手。<br/>“嗯啊啊啊———求你......求你啊......”<br/>她像个濒死之人，整个身体都在抽搐，死亡般地快感让她想逃离，她像坏掉了一般大声的哭喊，下体被震动棒震到麻木，可阴蒂还是不停的被猛烈的刺激到。<br/>仿佛永远都没有尽头，她可以不停的高潮下去，直到晕死过去。<br/>房间里只剩下震动棒的嗡嗡声和她凄厉的哭喊声。<br/>“呃啊啊啊啊———宁展呜呜———”她的泪水肆意流淌，快感像暴风骤雨般一波又一波朝她袭来。<br/>“很喜欢吧。”宁展丝毫不理会她的求饶，只是咬着牙把震动棒抵的更紧，他好喜欢看她哭泣抽搐的表情。<br/>就这样彻底的坏掉吧。<br/>唐丽珍伸手去抓宁展的胳膊，但是又无力的垂下，她整个人都在无止尽的高潮中废掉了，“我啊啊啊啊——我不行了......求你啊啊啊———”<br/>唐丽珍预感自己将会在今晚死掉，极致的快感变成了折磨，她高潮到虚脱，从不受控制的穴口中流出尿液，她白眼乱翻，口中胡乱的喊叫，最后的理智消失殆尽。<br/>夜风吹进房间，窗帘起起伏伏的鼓动着。<br/>房间里的宁展正在用高潮“杀”死她。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>唐丽珍走上飞机的时候，双腿仍旧是颤抖的，宁展随成员乘坐上午的飞机就回国了。<br/>她坐在飞机上，看着窗外，身体和心理都疲惫不堪。<br/>这三天简直像噩梦一样，幸好宁展给的酬劳还算丰厚。<br/>只要能救活她的妹妹，无论被宁展怎样折磨都无所谓了，就算放弃尊严也无所谓了。<br/>下了飞机，把手机打开，无数个未接来电和消息显示在屏幕上。<br/>唐丽珍心里一惊，因为其中大部分是她妹妹的主治医生打来的。<br/>她立刻奔出机场打车，一边回拨过去电话。<br/>在唐丽珍去日本的第二天，她妹妹唐莹的病情就突然恶化了，医生联系不上她，只得做了紧急治疗，手术还算成功，但唐莹目前还没有脱离危险期，还躺在ICU中查看观察。<br/>在ICU外，唐丽珍透过玻璃窗看到浑身插满管子躺在床上的唐莹，那么地瘦弱苍白，仿佛一阵微风就可以吹起来的纸片。<br/>一瞬间，巨大的愧疚和恐惧朝她袭来，在妹妹最需要她的时候，她没有陪在她身边，甚至因为医生联系不上她而耽误了最佳手术时间。<br/>想到这儿，她的泪水一下子就涌了上来。甚至还有可能，手术失败，她在妹妹的最后一刻没能守在她的身边。<br/>她用手捂住嘴巴，眼泪爬了满脸，心脏像是被拳头重重的打了下，酸疼酸疼的。<br/>她坐在ICU外面的椅子上，心情慢慢平复下来，她想了很多很多，但她不敢想的是妹妹离她而去的生活，可以说唐莹是支持她活下去的唯一动力。<br/>如果唐莹不在了，她赚再多钱又有什么意义呢？<br/>晚上十点。<br/>“嗡嗡嗡。”她兜里的电话突然震动起来。<br/>屏幕显示是宁展。<br/>她握紧手机，心情烦乱，破天荒的第一次挂断了他的电话。<br/>这头的宁展，此刻正坐在供偶像发泄公司地下三层303的床上，脸色阴沉的听着手机里传来机械化的女声，“您拨打的用户正忙，请稍后再拨......”<br/>一连着三个电话，在第四个的时候，唐丽珍终于按下了接听键。<br/>她疲惫的开口，“喂？”<br/>“敢挂我电话，你找死吗？”<br/>唐丽珍听得出来，此刻宁展的心情差到极点。<br/>想来也是，呼风唤雨的男团偶像还没有被哪个女人连挂三个电话吧。<br/>“对不起，手机被我调成了静音。”<br/>“你有事吗？”唐丽珍的心都扑在病危的唐莹身上，实在是顾不得害怕。<br/>“我给你发了消息，让你今晚9点过来，你没看到吗？”<br/>臭婊子让自己等了这么久不说，还敢挂自己的电话，宁展在这边微微眯起眼睛，看你等会过来，我怎么收拾你。<br/>唐丽珍一下飞机就奔向医院了，根本没来得及看消息。<br/>“对不起，我没看见。”<br/>唐丽珍敷衍的语气让宁展听了眉头皱起，他下了命令，“现在赶紧给我滚过来。”<br/>现在过去，会被他折磨死吧。<br/>“我现在有事过不去，改天可以吗？”唐丽珍只想好好的陪着唐莹，就算是隔着玻璃窗，只能在外面望着她。<br/>“你说什么？”<br/>宁展冷笑一声，“我最近对你太好了是吧？”<br/>唐丽珍想问他，他到底怎么对自己好了。<br/>“这几天我真的有事情。”她尝试着耐心的和他解释。<br/>宁展语气充满威胁，“现在、立刻、马上滚过来，否则后果自负。”<br/>“......随便你。”不想再听到宁展的声音，不想再和他浪费时间，唐丽珍不知道哪来的勇气直接挂断了电话。<br/>电话那头被唐丽珍单方面挂断电话的宁展脸色差到极点，浑身散发出暴虐的气息。<br/>凌晨一点。<br/>巨大的饥饿感朝几乎两天没吃饭的唐丽珍袭来，胃酸仿佛要腐蚀掉她的胃，她难受的捂着肚子准备去医院楼下的便利店买些东西充饥。<br/>抱着泡面桶，她坐到便利店的凳子上，透过玻璃墙可以看到黑漆漆的天空，今晚的夜空上有几颗暗淡的星星。<br/>泡面的热气快要把她的眼泪蒸出来了，她拿着叉子搅着泡面，被蒸出来的眼泪轻易不能停下，泪珠噼里啪啦仿佛不要钱一般滚落下来。<br/>她往自己嘴里塞泡面，眼泪在脸上流淌，她没有哭出声，只是抖着身体，极度伤心的姿态。<br/>为什么，自己的人生过成了这个样子，老天爷仿佛都抛弃了自己一般？<br/>为什么，总是要这么辛苦？自己到底还要辛苦多久？<br/>她的心脏仿佛被一只大手狠狠的抓揉，吃到嘴里的泡面也全是眼泪的味道。<br/>带着黑色口罩的郑思齐端着泡面坐到长条桌的另一端，和唐丽珍隔了三个座位。<br/>她的衣服和发型都让郑思齐一眼就认出来，他很好奇，她怎么会凌晨在医院的便利店里吃泡面。<br/>上次对她说了那些话，事后他的心里总是感到莫名愧疚，良好的教养让他平时绝对不会对不熟的人下重口，可对上她，他也不知道为什么，那些伤人的话就脱口而出了。<br/>也许这是他留下来陪她吃泡面的原因吧。<br/>从背影他就能看出她的悲痛，唐丽珍的长发遮挡住自己的脸，哭的太忘我，以至于根本没有注意到有人坐下。<br/>“一边哭一边吃对胃不好。”<br/>熟悉的嗓音。<br/>唐丽珍转头看了他一眼，眼里还噙着泪，郑思齐的口罩被摘到下巴上，大口大口的往自己嘴里塞着泡面，和她吃的是同一款。<br/>“你怎么在这。”像是被人撞破了秘密那般，她快速抹了把眼泪。<br/>不知道为什么，被他看到，唐丽珍更想哭了，他坐在那里就像她黑暗孤独的内心世界里突然被打下一束暖光那样。<br/>郑思齐没看她继续往自己嘴里塞面，“那你又为什么在这。”<br/>唐丽珍低下头，“我妹妹在这住院。”<br/>对郑思齐，她可以轻易吐露自己的心事，她对他完全信任和依赖。<br/>郑思齐停顿了一下，“什么病？”<br/>“肝癌。”<br/>郑思齐捏紧了泡面叉子，肝癌......<br/>“目前在等待肝源做肝移植手术，也不知道能不能等到。”<br/>想到这，唐丽珍的泪水又涌了上来。<br/>“要花很多钱吧。”<br/>唐丽珍点点头眼神很坚定，“可就算花再多，也要治下去。”<br/>郑思齐此刻的心情很复杂，对唐丽珍说过的话和做过的事，让他觉得自己是个彻底的坏人。本以为她只是为了钱什么都肯出卖的拜金女，没想到她做妓女只是单纯的为了给她妹妹治病。<br/>也难怪，她没有一点固有印象中妓女的样子，不妖，不艳，不媚，像碗没滋没味的，却能解渴的凉白开。<br/>一时间，两个人都沉默了。<br/>自从上次郑思齐对唐丽珍说了那些话之后，她有想过自己是不是不配做他的粉丝，但他刚刚那句“一边哭一边吃对胃不好”的话还是轻易的勾起她的眼泪，郑思齐骨子里就是温暖的人吧，唐丽珍觉得自己没有喜欢错人。<br/>他就像是个邻家哥哥，和自己有一搭没一搭的聊天，在这过程中抚平自己的伤痕，将自己治愈。<br/>郑思齐率先打破沉默，“之前我不应该对你说的那些话。”<br/>唐丽珍一愣，然后扯出一个微笑，“没什么的，我不会往心里去。”<br/>毕竟这是自己喜欢了这么多年的偶像，就算说了再过分的话，唐丽珍也还是会爱他，因为他对她是有特别意义的。更何况他竟然开口冲自己道歉，唐丽珍觉得可以喜欢他到下辈子。<br/>我真的喜欢了你很久很久，你的歌声真的给予了我很多力量。<br/>这些话藏在唐丽珍心里，很难轻易的说出口。<br/>可就算不说话，能和自己的偶像这么静静的坐着也让唐丽珍心里感到幸福，毕竟幸福的时刻对她目前为止的人生来说实在是太少太少。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“思齐哥，你去哪了？”<br/>凌晨三点，宁展穿着宽松的睡衣，赤脚站着冰箱前，一边喝牛奶一边质问他。<br/>屋里黑漆漆的，只有冰箱里透出亮光。<br/>郑思齐轻手轻脚的把鞋子脱下，“腰有点不舒服。”<br/>日本巡演的时候，他腰伤就复发了，但为了演出，他还是坚持撑下去了，没有告诉任何人。<br/>回来就立刻去找了一直给自己治疗腰伤的医生推拿，没想到躺在床上竟然累的直接睡着了。<br/>宁展皱起眉头，“你知道你是在拿自己的身体开玩笑吧。”<br/>看到郑思齐捂着腰艰难的走过来，他顿了一下继续开口，“就算哥你是队长，也不用做到这个份上的，偶尔自私一下也没关系的。”<br/>使命感和责任感让郑思齐把这个团和演出放在比自己身体还重要的位置上，这是宁展可以理解但不能接受的，这个团几乎就是郑思齐的生命，是郑思齐的一切。<br/>听到宁展既关心又责备的语气，郑思齐心里有些发酸，他走过来，从冰箱里拿出一罐啤酒，“我还以为你什么都不在乎了。”<br/>宁展抹了下嘴唇上白白的奶渍，听了他的话皱起眉头转身要走。<br/>郑思齐拉住他，眼神里充满痛惜和爱怜，“宁展，哥知道那件事对你打击很大，可你是LW的宁展，你的身上承载着那么多粉丝的爱，所以你不可以让她们失望，是时候振作起来了。”<br/>那件事之后，成员们都发现宁展变了很多，对于他们来说宁展已经变成了最熟悉的陌生人。他不再逗弄老幺，不再保护教育乔灿，不再和翰飞一起通宵打游戏，更重要的是他不再写歌了。<br/>宁展古怪的笑了一下，“思齐哥，你说什么呢，我一直都很振作好不好。”<br/>“我的意思是”，郑思齐停顿了一下，“你做的很多事情有可能会让你甚至是咱们组合陷入很危险的境地。”<br/>郑思齐现在想起来还是觉得后怕，宁展不但私自在那个妓女面前暴露自己的身份，甚至把她接到日本来，更过分的是光天化日之下就带着那个妓女走在街上。如果被媒体拍到，后果简直不堪设想。<br/>虽然宁展是组合中他最爱的弟弟，对于他来说是携手渡过难关特别的存在，可宁展这次的行为让他真的无法再容忍下去。<br/>因为宁展随时可能毁灭他作为队长辛苦经营走到现在的LW男团。<br/>“宁展，哥真的很担心。”<br/>思齐哥是在向自己示弱吗？<br/>宁展垂着头把手从他的掌中抽出，“我知道了，下次我会小心的。”<br/>果然，思齐哥比起自己还是更在意组合吧，而自己好像也被“LW组合”的名号困住了一般。<br/>“还有”，郑思齐抬头对上宁展毫无光彩的眼神，他张了张嘴，最后只说了句，“做个好梦。”<br/>宁展点点头，转身离开了，背影有些落寞的样子。<br/>郑思齐看着他的背影，叹了口气。<br/>本来是想告诉他那个妓女也是个可怜人，可看到宁展目光的瞬间他就说不出话来了，不忍心再继续对这样的宁展说教，他不想自己成为被宁展讨厌的哥哥。<br/>郑思齐自私的想，让宁展在发泄欲望这件事上任性一点也可以吧，毕竟作为生活在聚光灯下的偶像男团成员，没有别的事情是他可以随心所欲去做的了。</p><p>得知妹妹脱离危险后，唐丽珍回家睡了整整24个小时，郑思齐离开前对她说的那句“有困难的话，可以来找我”不停的出现在她的梦里。<br/>仅凭这一句话，她都可以继续的坚持下去，这大概就是偶像的力量吧。<br/>她醒来的时候，外面已经是黑夜，还下着淅淅沥沥的小雨，五月给她留了晚饭去上班了。<br/>房间安静又让人安心，她坐在桌前伸了个懒腰，拿起筷子准备吃饭，这个时候手机突然响了起来。</p><p>她撑伞赶到“纸醉金迷”，来到妈妈桑的办公室。<br/>“坐吧。”<br/>妈妈桑满脸严肃，“阿珍，你怎么可以放客人鸽子呢？”<br/>唐丽珍一下子紧张起来，“我那天有事，也和他打电话解释过了。”<br/>“总之，你违反了合同的规定，对客人无条件服从这一项。”<br/>唐丽珍忽然抬头，心里多了一丝期望，“那他要解除合约吗？”<br/>妈妈桑略带同情的看了一眼她，“不是，那位客人说让你停工半年，包括在“纸醉金迷”的一切工作，说要你好好反省一下。”<br/>她呼吸一滞，“半年？”<br/>“对。”妈妈桑把翘起的二郎腿放下，“我替你求过情，可那位客人很强硬，看来是真生你气了。另外，阿珍，我给你提个醒，这位客人不好惹。”<br/>这位客人不好惹她早就领教过了。<br/>可要自己停工半年，就相当于切断自己的经济来源，妹妹的医药费怎么办？自己的那些钱也只够撑两个月多一点。她焦急又气愤，眼眶瞬间就红了。<br/>妈妈桑看她这样子，想了想开口，“阿珍，那位客人让你停工半年而不是直接解除合约，就是摆明了要你去求他，你再给他道个歉，说不定他就消气了。”<br/>“毕竟毁约的话，赔偿金额你是绝对负担不起的。”</p><p>唐丽珍走出“纸醉金迷”的时候，外面的雨已经下的很大了，她撑伞走在雨中，几个月前，她绝对不会想到，被那位偶像看上并签订合约会是一件不幸的事。<br/>只有对方可以单方面解除合约简直就是霸王条款，可那个时候的她还暗自庆幸合约没有时间限制，只要对方不腻烦她就好。<br/>她麻木的走在路上，连汽车飞驰往她腿上溅起污水也无动于衷。<br/>这个时候五月正好打来电话，问要不要给她带些吃的回去。<br/>只听到她的声音，唐丽珍就抑制不住的哭了出来。<br/>“五月......我该怎么办啊。”<br/>“阿珍？怎么了？发生什么事了？”<br/>“宁展他，他要我停工半年......”唐丽珍一度哽咽得说不出话来，“我不想去求他.......”<br/>上次是被折磨到失禁，下次会是什么她不敢想。<br/>“宁展？”五月身边的男人惊讶的挑了挑眉。<br/>五月伸出手指，示意他噤声。男人暧昧的搂上她的腰，脑袋凑了过来。<br/>“我真的不想再去见他呜呜呜......我会死的......我真的会死的......”<br/>“我也不能毁约......可我真的撑不住了呜呜呜......”<br/>五月在这头听她哭的心都被揪起来，“阿珍，你先别哭，我马上就回家了。”</p><p>到家后，听唐丽珍说完整个事情的经过，五月把她紧紧的搂在怀里，她在五月的肩头好好的大哭了一场。<br/>她不是受虐狂，被宁展那样对待她的生理和心理上都很痛苦。<br/>她一直都在咬着牙硬撑，可人都是有极限的。<br/>五月把她脸上的泪水擦干。<br/>“阿珍，你打算怎么做？”<br/>唐丽珍鼻头都哭得红红的，“我不知道。”<br/>她崩溃的原因，很大一部分是因为她别无选择，只能去求他。<br/>“阿珍，你听我说。他是个偶像，你要是威胁他把发生的事情都告诉媒体呢？”<br/>“可那样的话，他就......”<br/>“他就完蛋了，阿珍，你太善良了。我的意思不是非要告诉媒体，只是用这个筹码要求他解除合约。”<br/>五月握住她的手，“阿珍，你好好考虑一下，这是最好的选择，只需要拿到让他身败名裂的“证据”。在这之前，你可以去我认识的一个老板那里工作，虽说比不上“纸醉金迷”，但可以解决生计。”<br/>唐丽珍的眼眶忍不住又红了，“五月......没有你的话我真的不知道该怎么办了。”<br/>在她身边唯一陪伴支持她的五月，让唐丽珍觉得自己也不是一无所有。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“唐丽珍？”<br/>一名黑衣保镖打开休息室的大门。<br/>“哎哟！”<br/>“你不知道敲门的啊！”<br/>正在换衣服的小姐捂着胸口狠狠的瞪了那保镖一眼。<br/>唐丽珍捧了杯热水站起来，一脸茫然的看着门口。<br/>“我是。”<br/>“出来一下。”<br/>黑衣保镖面无表情的关上门。<br/>“老板让你去他办公室一趟。”<br/>她心里忐忑的要命，难道是客人嫌自己扭得不够好？老板要开除自己？这可是五月好不容易给自己找的工作。<br/>就在她瞎想的过程中，已经随保镖乘电梯上到了顶层。<br/>“这是门卡，走到尽头就是。”<br/>这保镖大哥说话脸部肌肉一动不动，冷酷的要死。<br/>唐丽珍接过门卡，往前走了几步又回过头来看守在电梯门口的保镖，她深吸了口气，踩着高跟鞋往前走去。<br/>到了巨大的门前，她先是小心翼翼地敲了敲门，可是里面没有传来任何声音。<br/>她握紧手中的门卡，贴在感应器上，“滴”的一声，她慢慢转动门把手，打开了厚重的门。<br/>她慢慢走进去，里面伸手不见五指，一片黑暗。<br/>“咔嚓”，她身后的门被关上。<br/>她被吓了一跳，试探的叫了声，“老板？”可是没有人回答她。<br/>她能够感受到屋子里另一个人的存在，空气中弥漫着辛辣的木质调香水味，给人以巨大的压迫感，那人的呼吸声让她额头瞬间冒出冷汗。<br/>房间里的第二个人像个隐藏在黑暗中的猛兽，随时准备扑倒无助可怜的猎物。<br/>她的嗓子发紧，握紧拳头又喊了声，“老板？”<br/>“啊！”<br/>黑暗中的男人从后面搂住腰，火热的身躯紧紧的贴住她的。<br/>她惊恐的瞪大眼睛，身体僵硬，不知道那人到底是谁，是老板吗？他想干什么？<br/>“老板？”<br/>身后男人的气息喷洒在她的颈肩，温度都随之升高了不少。<br/>“嗯......”那人的手伸进她的连衣短裙，抚摸着她的大腿来到了她的下体。<br/>男人的手法色情又老练，把唐丽珍摸的嗓子都有些发干。<br/>他用手指隔着她的蕾丝内裤摩挲，戳弄她的花心又顺着阴唇的方向滑动。<br/>唐丽珍被他弄的腰都软的直不起来了，她的手推拒着那人强壮的胳膊，却阻挡不了他分毫。<br/>那人拿开捂住她嘴巴的手掌，转向她饱满的胸脯，乳肉在他的大手中变换各种形状。<br/>“别这样.......”她上下被夹击，两只手无力的抗拒着，下面流出的水已经把内裤浸湿了一小片。<br/>自己如果拼命挣扎的话，这份工作就要不保了吧。<br/>本来都是出来卖的，卖给谁不都是一样吗，她只能这样安慰自己。<br/>只是唐丽珍从来没遇到过这种情况，此刻她的脑袋混乱的要命，她的身体被身后的人牢牢的掌控住，男人的手勾住她的内裤边，想要拉下来。<br/>“不要，老板。”她委屈的声音都带了哭腔，双手也加大了拒绝的力度。<br/>“唔。”身后的男人把她的头偏过来，用嘴唇堵住了她的，同时手上用力把她的内裤扯下。<br/>那人的吻霸道又充满技巧，柔软灵活的舌头追逐着她的，晶莹的唾液顺着她的嘴角滑落。<br/>她被吻的七荤八素的，整个人软软的瘫在身后人的怀里。<br/>身后男人的手指划开她湿淋淋的阴唇，插入她的小穴里，她紧紧地夹住腿，呼吸急促，柔软的胸脯随着起起伏伏。<br/>“啊......”她闭紧眼睛轻声呻吟。<br/>那人的手指灵巧的在她的穴中抽插按压，嘴唇含住她的耳垂，吮吸轻咬。<br/>她根本受不了这种刺激，身子打颤，被身后男人按到了敏感点，她整个身子抽搐了一下。<br/>身后男人轻笑一声，手指集中火力往那一点按压下去，她的腰狠狠一酸，随后咬紧嘴唇，眼眶瞬间湿润。<br/>她的手指紧紧的握住他结实的手臂，声音带了哭腔，难以隐忍的求饶，“嗯......不要，不要啊啊啊.......”<br/>男人火热硬挺的下体隔着裤子抵在她柔软的屁股上，手指的力度丝毫没减，淫液随着他的动作四溅到地板上。<br/>唐丽珍整个身体绷直，脑袋朝后仰去，像是被人掐断了脖颈似的，她的下体泄出一股又一股淫水，沾了那人满手。<br/>男人把手上的淫液色情的抹到她的乳房上，单手把裤链拉下，释放出巨大。<br/>高潮后的唐丽珍此刻转下眼珠都费劲，整个人软的像滩水，要是没有身后的人拉着，她会滑落在地上。<br/>“啊！”<br/>她惊呼一声，那人的胳膊从后面穿过她的腿弯，以一种给小孩子把尿的姿势将她抬起。<br/>“嗯啊啊”，这姿势太过羞耻她微微皱眉，可呻吟的声音十分甜腻，那人把硬挺炙热的阴茎插入她湿淋淋的小穴。<br/>因为姿势的不安全感，她的穴肉紧紧的绞住男人的肉棒，像是漂浮在海上的人依靠浮木那般。<br/>男人额头冒汗，被咬的吸了口气，埋在她体内阴茎上的青筋突突的跳动。<br/>胀满又舒爽，她咬紧嘴唇，为自己发出这种羞耻的声音感到难堪，明明自己是被强迫的，怎么还会有快感。<br/>身后的男人将她的身子高高的抬起又重重的放下，用她温暖的小穴套弄自己的阴茎，发泄自己的欲望。<br/>她的眼眶含泪，身子被顶弄的上下乱颠，身后男人每一下仿佛都插入到她身体的最深处。<br/>“慢，慢点啊啊啊......”她闭紧眼睛，泪水顺着滑落。<br/>听着她软糯的求饶声，男人变本加厉，力道丝毫不减，啪啪啪的抽插声在黑暗中格外刺耳。<br/>男人结实的腹肌一下又一下的朝她的屁股撞去，以至于两瓣臀肉都被拍打的通红。<br/>“啊啊啊......求你......慢点啊啊啊......我要不行了.......”她的口水顺着下巴滴落在锁骨上。<br/>男人一边抱着她做活塞运动，一边竟然大步走动起来。<br/>“啊！你，不要这样......嗯啊......”她牢牢的抓住男人的手臂，生怕自己被顶落下去。<br/>最终，男人把她放倒冰凉硕大的办公桌，她被刺激的瑟缩了一下，她下意识的想要翻身逃走，却被男人掐住脚踝狠狠的拖了回来，沾满体液的阴茎狰狞的重新插入她的穴中。<br/>男人站在办公桌前，将她的腿强硬的掰开抵在她的胸前，将她的乳肉压扁。<br/>因为韧带被拉伤她疼的吸了口气，下体被完全暴露在男人面前，她瞪大湿润的眼睛想要看清男人的长相，可一片黑暗，她什么都看不见。<br/>“嗯啊啊......太，太快了......”她被顶的什么都思考不了了，只能大张着嘴挨操，眼神迷离，完全沉沦在欲望中。<br/>男人加快力度，狠狠抽插了几十下，掐着她的腰射了出来。<br/>唐丽珍浑身是汗，像死了一般仰躺在办公桌上，连抬起手指的力气都没有了。<br/>男人抽出阴茎，拿过手纸收拾了一下自己，精液顺着小穴流出了几滴，男人又将手指插进去搅了几下。<br/>眼睛瞥到桌上的红酒塞，男人的嘴角勾起。<br/>“嗯......”唐丽珍闭着眼睛紧紧皱眉，男人将木质酒塞塞进她的小穴，甚至坏心眼的用手指将它顶的更深，堵住往外流淌的精液。</p><p>等唐丽珍缓过来的时候，男人已经离开了，房间里充满浓重的情欲味道。<br/>唐丽珍在一片黑暗中慢慢从办公桌上下来，“啊”，她的手掌紧紧的扶住办公桌，酸软双腿因为激烈的性爱差点没站稳。<br/>这个时候，唐丽珍才觉得自己的下面不太对劲，好像被塞进了什么东西，她红着脸把手伸进小穴摸索，摸到酒塞可怎么也拿不出来，急的她出了一层细汗。<br/>害怕男人在重新回来，她只好忍住不适，整理好衣服，踩着高跟鞋摇摇晃晃的走了出去。<br/>来到休息室，里面已经一个人都没有了，她转头看了眼墙上的钟，糟了，休息时间已经过了。<br/>她只好下面塞着异物往工作间跑去。</p><p>会所的隐秘隔间中，演艺界的老戏骨张胜泉握着酒杯将威士忌一仰而尽。<br/>他左边坐着LW男团队长郑思齐，右边坐着演艺界新人金璟。<br/>前段时间，三个人合作了一个电影，金璟和郑思齐是剧里男一男二，他俩因为演技的事情没少向张胜泉请教。<br/>本来说私下一起请张胜泉吃顿饭，没想到张胜泉竟然带他俩来了这间会所。<br/>这件会所在云海大厦15层，常人根本不知道大厦里竟然还隐藏着这样一个地方，这里是演艺界和商界大佬常来的地方，听说还从事些特殊交易。<br/>具体是什么，郑思齐也不清楚，这还是他第一次来这种地方，之前进来的时候就遇见了好几个娱乐圈的名人。<br/>酒过三巡，张胜泉喝的很尽兴，兴致高起来给他们讲了很多娱乐圈的密事，有些在郑思齐听来频频皱眉，张胜泉的形象都在他心中大打折扣。<br/>金璟倒是一直笑眯眯的听着，看不出心里在想什么。<br/>说起来这个金璟，年纪轻轻刚从国外留学回来就担任了一部电影的大主演，对于一个新人来说有这样的资源不由得让人怀疑他的背景。<br/>像是注意到郑思齐停留在自己这里的目光，金璟举着酒杯冲他从容的笑了一下，一双桃花眼在这个男人的脸上显得多情又魅惑。<br/>不得不承认，金璟在身为男团成员的郑思齐见过的人中颜值可以排到前三，区别于流水线上出来的男团成员，他身上独特的浪荡多情气质是勾人的利器，要是这样的人在舞台上唱歌热舞不知道要迷倒多少姑娘。<br/>只是他身上的香水味实在不算好闻，带着一股子辛辣的危险感。</p><p>张胜泉脸上的微笑和平时在镜头前展现出来的成熟儒雅不同，猥琐的刺眼。<br/>“等会带你们去见识些好玩的。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“真的是宁展！”<br/>当宁展走进A班教室的时候，练习生们都发出了惊呼声。<br/>“天啊，真人真的好帅啊啊！”<br/>“郑思齐怎么没来，我还嗑他们俩的CP呢！”<br/>“他和乔灿才是真的，年下就是王道。”<br/>“今天竟然见到偶像了啊啊啊，快掐我一下，这是真的吗？”<br/>......<br/>女生们叽叽喳喳小声讨论着突然出现在练习室中的宁展，只有第一排粉色头发的那个女生没有说话，眼神定定的看向宁展。<br/>这是爱奇艺打造的一档网络选秀节目，35名女生经过层层选拔最终确定出一5名获胜者，组合成为限定女团。<br/>各家公司都派出了练习生来争夺出道名额，这档节目一经播出也是火的吓人，大街小巷都在讨论，国民度奇高。<br/>节目组甚至请来了当红男团LW成员宁展，邀请他作为特别嘉宾指导练习生们，他与练习生的互动应该是很大的看点。<br/>“大家好，我叫宁展。”<br/>他眼睛弯起，看起来很平易近人的样子。<br/>“天啊，声音真的太好听了。”<br/>“他冲我笑了！”<br/>......<br/>“听说大家着这次要表演的是我们组合的歌曲。”<br/>宁展轻轻往后倚在巨大的镜子上，“让我来看看大家练习的怎么样吧。”<br/>没有过多寒暄和客套，练习生们对于即将在原唱面前表演还是紧张的不行。<br/>一共七组练习生，依次进行表演，每组都因为紧张或练习时间不够，存在不同程度的失误。<br/>其中有几位练习生私自改编了原舞的动作，加入了性感的顶胸、抖臀的爵士舞动作，甚至冲着宁展吐出粉嫩的舌头。<br/>坐在墙边的其中一位练习生注意到宁展的脸色，小声嘀咕，“完了完了，私自改动作偶像好像生气了。”<br/>“可偶像生气也还是好帅啊......”<br/>其实他没有生气，只是不知道怎么回事，他忽然就想起唐丽珍了，那女人胸大屁股翘的，要是做起来这些动作不知道得多性感，似乎脑海中已经有了画面，他的眼神黯了黯。<br/>等练习生们全部表演完，宁展看向那位粉色头发的女生，“你叫什么名字？”<br/>大家都不约而同的看向她，那个被宁展提到的女生，她抹了把额头上因为剧烈舞蹈而冒出的汗水，“我叫陈一笑。”<br/>陈一笑算是所有练习生中话题度最高的了，她是个人练习生，独自来参加节目，冷傲的性格和出众的实力为她圈粉无数。<br/>“你跳的是我的位置，跳的很好。”<br/>她作为女生的舞蹈力度，是宁展看了也要赞叹的程度，每个动作都恰到好处，标准又漂亮，还完全没有失误。<br/>陈一笑快速眨了两下眼，像是感动得要哭了似的，但表面还是很淡定，“谢谢老师。”<br/>宁展看着她继续开口，“唯一不足的是缺乏自己的味道，不过日后多加练习也不是什么大问题。”<br/>说完宁展又看向剩下的练习生们，严肃表情不再反而露出微笑，“大家还是要抓紧练习，我会选出最棒的一组加入进去，帮助你们完成舞台表演。”<br/>这件像是个重磅炸弹，练习生们都沸腾了，竟然可以和宁展同台演出！<br/>陈一笑握紧了拳头，这个机会，一定是属于我的。</p><p>从楼下上来的时候，有人递给他们三个面具，戴上之后，郑思齐和金璟跟在张胜泉身后来到了会所楼上一层，看着他浑身酒气的拿出一张黑色的卡递给在电梯把守的保镖。<br/>保镖看过后给他们放行，张胜泉和他们朝大门走去。<br/>虽然并不想见识张胜泉口中“好玩的”，但碍于他是前辈，以及张胜泉在演艺圈的势力太大不能得罪，他只能跟着走过来，但看身边的金璟倒是很从容的样子。<br/>大门缓缓开启，一面墙上摆满了女人搔首弄姿的照片。<br/>再往里看，是一往无尽的通道，天花板上的灯闪烁着暧昧的光，勉强照亮脚下的路。<br/>通道的两边是厚重的门，看起来像是一个又一个用来做最私密事情的房间。这期间还不停的有人从门里走出来，被面具遮挡住看不见长相。<br/>门口看管的人只看到张胜泉的手表，就冲他笑得一脸谄媚，看来张胜泉是这里的常客。<br/>张胜泉抓了一把琉璃碗里的铜币，把卡递给门口的人，冲他说，“他们两个玩的记我账上。”<br/>门口那人狗腿的点头哈腰就差把张胜泉送进去了。<br/>郑思齐和金璟依旧站在门口，和紧紧皱眉的郑思齐不同，金璟看着墙上的照片，用手轻轻摩挲下巴，似乎在考虑选哪一个。<br/>最终选定了一个穿水手服的萝莉，金璟也学着张胜泉抓了一把铜币，门口那人开口，“1605房”。<br/>金璟嘴角勾起看着无动于衷的郑思齐，“你不玩？”<br/>郑思齐本来以为金璟是年轻小生怕影响自己形象，会顾及这些，但没想到他真挺玩的开的。<br/>金璟面具后的眼睛含笑，“放心，不会泄露隐私的。”<br/>他指指自己的面具，转身潇洒的走进通道里了。<br/>郑思齐站在那里转身想去外面等他们两人，可眼睛恰好瞥到了墙上边角处的一张照片，照片上的人是......唐丽珍？</p><p>郑思齐握着铜币在幽暗的通道里慢慢的走着，抬头看着门上的牌号，在门口那人口中的“1612”门前停了下来。<br/>他慢慢打开房门，鬼使神差的走了进去。<br/>真的是她吗？<br/>狭小的空间里摆了一把皮质座椅，前面是一块落地玻璃将空间分成两个部分，只是这块玻璃的后面有一块厚重的丝绒遮挡住后面的全部画面。<br/>这里的冷气开得很足，空气中有淡淡甜橙的味道，郑思齐别扭的坐在座椅上，盯着前方，把手中的铜币投掷进座椅旁边的方形装置中。<br/>厚重的红色丝绒缓缓被机器拉开，玻璃后面的景象慢慢展开在心跳加速的郑思齐眼前。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>唐丽珍穿了一条高开叉低胸红色吊带裙，把她凹凸有致的丰满身材完美的展示在面具后的郑思齐眼前。<br/>
她的脸色潮红，下身一片泥泞，最重要的是小穴的深处还塞着一个木质酒塞。<br/>
她踩着八厘米的高跟鞋，冲玻璃后方的人慢慢走了过去，V字形领口露出两颗饱满的乳房随着她的动作上下颤动。<br/>
这位客人的脸被勾了几条金线的白色面具遮盖住，看打扮，他还很年轻......还给人一种莫名熟悉的感觉，唐丽珍一边想一边学着培训的动作，她的手慢慢顺着自己的身体从胸部向下抚摸，手指稍稍向上勾起已经短到不行的裙边，露出白花花的臀肉，再慢慢放下。<br/>
唐丽珍不知道的是，坐在玻璃后面的就是她喜欢了多年的偶像，就是深夜给予她安慰的郑思齐。<br/>
郑思齐的喉头滚动一下，一双眼睛在面具后面紧紧的盯着搔首弄姿的唐丽珍。<br/>
红色的裙子衬的她皮肤白嫩无比，之前他从来没有注意到，她的身材这么有料。也难怪，平时她总是把自己过得很严实，像不近男色的修女那样。<br/>
唐丽珍的嘴唇贴在玻璃上轻轻地吻了一下，她很喜欢这个会所的设置，玻璃将她和外面的和客人隔离开。由于不卖身，这家会所挣的钱只有“纸醉金迷”的一半，可这里足够安全，不会有人对她动手动脚，她只需要在玻璃后面，摆弄些撩人的动作就好。<br/>
郑思齐的眼睛透过面具紧紧的盯着她脸上诱人的表情，清纯又淫荡，男人的最爱。<br/>
唐丽珍在玻璃这边搔首弄姿好半天了，可玻璃那边的客人什么动作都没有，正常情况下那边早就掏出东西来打手枪了。<br/>
唐丽珍有些许挫败感。<br/>
哔——<br/>
一枚铜币的时间到了，玻璃后面的红色绒布帘缓缓拉上。<br/>
郑思齐立刻又投入一枚铜币，眼睛依旧盯着前方。<br/>
帘布拉开，下一秒郑思齐呼吸变的急促起来，玻璃后的唐丽珍跪在地上，膝盖抵在玻璃上，仰头看着坐在椅子上的他。<br/>
这位客人和她在这里工作以来遇到的都不一样，他一句话都不说，甚至对她一点要求和命令都没有。<br/>
这样的客人，反而让她有了“征服”的欲望，她想让他为自己动情。<br/>
唐丽珍纤细的手指伸进自己的嘴里抽插舔弄，咽不下的口水顺着下巴滴落在酥胸上。<br/>
仿佛坐在她面前的是高高在上的王，她唯一要做的是尽情的取悦他。<br/>
这幅香艳的画面让郑思齐把手指伸进裤子里，握住了自己被刺激到涨硬的下体。<br/>
她竟然还有这么魅惑诱人的一面，这是郑思齐所没想到的。<br/>
唐丽珍变换姿势，坐在地毯上，双腿打开曲起，一只手伸到下面，当着郑思齐的面慢慢扯下黑色蕾丝内裤，手指分开阴唇插入穴中。<br/>
殷红的小穴包裹住她两根白皙的手指，淫液把她的下体沾湿变的油光发亮。<br/>
郑思齐不知道的是，她的穴里还有另一个男人不久前射进去的精液和亲手放置的酒塞。<br/>
他的眼睛牢牢的盯着她的下体，加快了手上的动作，伴随着郑思齐的一声叹息，他皱紧眉头释放了出来。<br/>
就在这时，帘子也缓缓拉上了。<br/>
唐丽珍看到他从裤子里拿出来的手沾染了白浊，等了一会，听到关门的声音，唐丽珍知道这班生意做完了。</p><p>唐丽珍在厕所里鼓捣了半天才把酒塞取出来，用卫生纸胡乱的擦拭了下流出来的精液，她腿脚酸软在马桶盖上坐了一会，脑海里不断回想着之前那场激烈的性爱。<br/>
她忽然想起来她是见过这家会所的老板的，是个大腹便便的中年男人，可黑暗中她能感受到那男人的身材很好，不是老板，那会是谁呢......<br/>
想了半天也没有丝毫头绪，她叹了口气，进了换衣间脱下连衣裙换上自己的衣服，把自己裹的严严实实后，离开了这家会所，这个时候，已经凌晨四点了。<br/>
到家后，她快速洗了个澡后，就一头躺倒在床上睡了过去。<br/>
宁展此时刚刚录完节目，正坐在保姆车里看着外面的黑夜和城市里星星点点的灯光。<br/>
本来想在车上睡一会的，可是这个时候怎么也没有困意了，索性靠在椅背上放空自己。<br/>
一阵没由来的孤独感朝他袭来，他抿了抿嘴，以为这么多年，自己早就习惯了啊。<br/>
“喂？”<br/>
从床上弹坐起来的唐丽珍捏紧电话，小心翼翼的开口，完全没有被吵醒的不悦，电话那头安静的只剩下呼吸声。<br/>
宁展也不知道自己为什么要打电话给她，也许是希望这个时候有人能陪自己说说话吧。<br/>
“吵醒你了？”<br/>
她大概睡得正香吧。<br/>
宁展怎么会关心是不是吵醒自己了？唐丽珍都怀疑电话那头到底是不是真的宁展，可声音的确是他的。<br/>
宁展听她一直没说话，又问了句，“睡傻了？”<br/>
她把被子往上一拉，把自己包裹住，“没有......<br/>
那个，上次，我不该挂你电话。”<br/>
宁展挑挑眉，“然后呢？”<br/>
感觉今天宁展的心情格外的不错，她想了想，鼓起勇气开口，“宁展，虽然我不知道当初你为什么选中了我，但你这次要我停工半年，说明你也腻烦了吧，不如我们解除合约吧，我们那里还有很多特别漂亮的女孩。”<br/>
宁展冷笑一声，“解除合约？你想都不要想。”<br/>
唐丽珍顾不得怕他，脱口而出，“那你到底想怎样？”<br/>
那边沉默了足足有一分钟。<br/>
唐丽珍在这边懊悔，怕自己激怒宁展，她实在摸不透他的脾气。<br/>
“你知道有多少人喜欢我吗？”宁展忽然冒出这么一句。<br/>
粉丝们狂热的爱，迷恋的眼神是宁展再熟悉不过的，可这些他在唐丽珍眼里一点都看不到，虽然明明自己并不需要她的爱。<br/>
唐丽珍不明白他为什么忽然这么问，宁展的粉丝的确是LW男团里最多的，关键是他说这句话的语气没有一点炫耀的意思。<br/>
“我不帅吗？我在舞台上没有魅力吗？”<br/>
他的语气依旧很平淡，他的帅气和魅力值他自己清楚的知道。<br/>
不得不说，宁展在舞台上的魅力是无限大的，无论他的身边站着谁，你的眼睛都只会牢牢的盯在他的身上。<br/>
“你很帅，也很有魅力。”唐丽珍诚实的回答。<br/>
“那你为什么想从我身边离开？”他不明白，自己要她的身体，而她要自己的钱，明明是互利的事情。<br/>
“......我很辛苦，宁展，我还很怕你。”唐丽珍垂下眼，他总是喜欢看自己难堪，痛苦的模样。<br/>
“我需要发泄压力，钱我会给你双倍，你只需要像以前那样，乖乖的就好。”<br/>
唐丽珍轻声说，“你需要的是一个随你摆布的玩偶。”<br/>
“那你就是我的玩偶。”<br/>
被说成是玩偶，唐丽珍没有想象中的恼怒，反而心里有种特别的感觉，她的睫毛抖了一下，“你当初为什么选择了我？”<br/>
“随便在册子里翻了一页。”宁展说的是实话，女人的长相对他来说没什么不同，只是没想到当初随便选的人能这么对他的口味。<br/>
原来只是这样，唐丽珍有些失望，她也不知道自己在期待些什么。<br/>
“可是发泄压力的话，去打拳击不是更好吗？”<br/>
还可以强身健体，为什么要虐待她一个弱女子。<br/>
“打拳击？没意思。”<br/>
“跑步、游泳、打游戏？”<br/>
“全都没意思”，他的脑袋抵在车窗上，银灰色刘海柔顺的贴在他的额头上，“这个世界都没意思透了。”<br/>
“只有你让我觉得，还有那么点意思。”<br/>
听起来像是土味情话又像在说绕口令，只是从帅气满分的偶像嘴里说出来格外的不一样。<br/>
唐丽珍的脸刷的一下子就红了，从来没有人对她说过这种话。<br/>
“后天九点去老地方等我。”<br/>
“我可以不用停工了？”<br/>
“看你表现。”<br/>
“......”明明是想要解除合约来着的，结果怎么会变成这样。<br/>
这个晚上过后，也许是聊天的魔力，唐丽珍忽然就觉得自己和宁展的距离好像变近了，而自己也不像以前那么怕他了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“现场各部门注意。”<br/>“开始！”<br/>宁展坐在椅子上和另外三位导师看着练习室中的七组练习生。<br/>距离上次录制仅仅过去了一天，像上次约定好的那样，七组练习生依次表演LW的歌曲，宁展需要从中选出自己最想加入的一组，作为帮唱嘉宾完成舞台表演。<br/>他冲第一组表演的练习生笑笑，“加油哦。”<br/>“准备好了就开始吧。”<br/>他单手撑住下巴，看着随着音乐舞动的练习生，不知道她们在自己走之后又练习了多久，虽然气息依旧有些不稳，但舞蹈动作明显更加娴熟了。<br/>一组又一组的在宁展面前表演完，而他的注意力渐渐的不能很好的集中，脑海里回想起昨晚宿舍发生的事情。<br/>为了活动方便，虽然LW组合的五个人都买了各自的房子，可成员都还是住在一个大公寓里集体生活。<br/>晚上十点，乔灿从练习室刚练完舞回来，公寓里黑乎乎的，但空调却很足，让人仿佛踏进冰窖里，他摸索着打开灯，沙发上窝着的宁展把他吓了一跳。<br/>“哥！”<br/>宁展披了条黑白格子的毛毯窝在沙发上，长长的银灰色刘海盖住他半边眼睛，他怀里捧了一大包软糖，正安静的往自己嘴里塞。<br/>因为突然的亮光，他的眼睛不适的眯起。<br/>他像一个毫无生气的机器，连一点热度都无法散发出来。<br/>乔灿换好拖鞋走进来语气有点埋怨，“哥，你在家怎么不开灯啊。”<br/>宁展抬头看了他一眼，一边嚼软糖一边敷衍的道歉。<br/>乔灿抿了抿唇在他面前站定，“哥吃晚饭了吗？”<br/>在乔灿的眼里，宁展像一只巨型顺毛兔子，腮帮子一鼓一鼓的，安静的咀嚼软糖，看起来可怜又可爱。<br/>宁展又往自己嘴里塞进一颗软糖，“不想吃。”<br/>长这么大了，还是不知道爱惜自己的身体，这么任性的哥也只有宁展了吧，乔灿叹了口气转身往厨房走。<br/>宁展头也没抬嘴里嚼着软糖口齿不清的说，“你别做，我不吃。”<br/>乔灿知道宁展向来说一不二，停了脚步站在远处，看了宁展一会才开口，“哥，少吃点软糖吧，不然又要去看牙医了。”<br/>“唔......嗯”，宁展低着头一边咀嚼一边敷衍的答应，像是在打发他赶紧离开。<br/>又连着吃了三颗软糖，包装几乎都见底了，宁展抬头注意到乔灿还是站在原地没动。<br/>他用眼神询问，乔灿捏着自己的T恤边，表情像是做错了事情般，“哥......我不算是哥的弟弟吗？”<br/>宁展嘴里的动作一停，“说什么呢，你当然是了。”<br/>宁展露出难得的笑脸，“你是比我们老幺还要可爱的弟弟呢。”<br/>这样纯粹的带着宠爱的笑脸，乔灿很久没看到过了。<br/>“哥，我也很需要你的关心和......你的爱。”这样的话，能从向来不会轻易表露自己感情的乔灿嘴里说出来，的确把宁展都惊讶到了。<br/>乔灿的指节用力到泛白，眼眶都微微泛红，这些话是他鼓足勇气说出来的。<br/>虽然乔灿从来没在节目里或者私下说过，但宁展哥对他来说是保护神一样的存在。<br/>可从那件事之后，宁展就收回了之前对他所有的爱、耐心和包容，虽然这些并不是理所应当的，可一旦体验过之后，就不可能忍受失去。<br/>对于宁展的变化，乔灿可以理解又不能理解，可以理解的原因是如果自己失去了亲人也一定会需要时间去疗愈；不能理解的原因是，本以为是宁展哥最偏爱的自己难道在哥的心里一点份量都没有吗？<br/>宁展张了张嘴但什么也没说出口，而乔灿等不及他的回答就逃进了自己的卧室。</p><p>“宁展，你觉得怎么样？”<br/>“宁展？”<br/>被身边的导师拉回思绪，宁展揉了揉脸，“不错。”<br/>“我也觉得，包括舞蹈力度都比之前好了许多。”<br/>宁展敷衍的点点头。<br/>“那马上开始最后一组的表演。”<br/>站在C位背对着宁展的陈一笑嘴唇有些泛白，黑色大波浪披散在白皙的直角肩处，她闭了闭眼睛，一定，一定要成功。<br/>伴随着音乐，最后一组的练习生舞动起来，陈一笑无论是舞蹈力度还是歌声都是当之无愧的center，宁展也对她的印象更深了些。<br/>最后一个ending pose，陈一笑一个利落的挺腰后转身站定。<br/>“一笑！”<br/>.......<br/>伴随着众人的惊呼声，天旋地转后，她倒在了练习室的地板上。<br/>现场紧急停止录制，工作人员快速把陈一笑送到医院输液。<br/>后来才知道，为了这次考评，陈一笑只睡了两个小时，其余的时间一直泡在练习室里，高强度的训练让本来就发低烧的陈一笑直接晕倒过去。<br/>等陈一笑醒了，节目组带着宁展直接杀到医院去拍摄，还让宁展送了束鲜花慰问她，陈一笑这一晕，导演做梦都要笑醒了，简直就是热搜预定嘛。<br/>在病房里拍摄完毕已经晚上十点了，宁展在节目组人群的簇拥下往外走，和戴墨镜手里还捧了束鲜花的金璟擦肩而过。<br/>唐丽珍躺在房间里已经一个小时多了，她在等宁展的过程中沉沉的睡去。<br/>金璟转身看着宁展的背影露出一个意味不明的笑，他走进病房把鲜花放在桌子上，坐在陈一笑病床旁。<br/>“你怎么来了。”陈一笑很惊喜。<br/>金璟把墨镜摘下，露出多情的桃花眼，“怎么搞的，想让我担心死？”<br/>本来还在电视剧拍摄中的金璟听到她晕倒的消息就立刻奔到医院来了。<br/>“你来的时候看到宁展了吗？是不是很有魅力。”<br/>陈一笑露出小女生的笑容，沉浸在自己的世界里，可嘴唇依旧很苍白。<br/>一个多月没见，陈一笑却只顾着说宁展，金璟眼里的光渐渐暗淡下去，但语气依旧宠溺，“没有魅力的话你也不会这么任性，放着A角不演，反而跑去做练习生，陈叔叔都快被你气死了。”<br/>“我只是在做我想做的事而已。”<br/>陈一笑和金璟两家的父母是世交，两个人青梅竹马一起长大，又一起去了国外同一所学校留学，金璟读表演系，陈一笑读音乐剧系。<br/>本来陈一笑以专业第一名毕业，回国后无论什么剧的A角都任她挑，可她偏偏为了宁展去做了练习生，还参加了这个选秀节目。<br/>陈一笑最大的愿望就是能够和宁展站在同一个舞台上，能够让宁展认识她并记住她。<br/>金璟对着这个从小和自己长大的陈一笑一点都生不起气来，只能伸手捏捏她的脸心疼的说，“我只希望你能注意自己的身体啊，小傻瓜。”<br/>“只要能和他站在一个舞台上，我再怎么辛苦都无所谓。”<br/>金璟的手僵住，慢慢收了回去，值得吗？你对他的了解又有多少呢？知道了他真实的样子，你又会不会失望呢？<br/>但这些话他没打算和陈一笑讲，起码在他拿到证据之前他不会说。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“合作愉快。”<br/>金璟微笑伸出手，从今天起他就是嘉盛传媒演员部的艺人了。<br/>嘉盛传媒的副总裁长的像个弥勒佛，眼睛笑的眯成一条线看着就很有福气的样子，“合作愉快！”<br/>金璟乘坐电梯下楼，7层的时候，电梯门打开了。<br/>郑思齐从练习室练完舞准备回宿舍，抬头就看到一脸微笑的金璟，“好巧。”<br/>郑思齐先是错愕了一下，随后管理好表情进了电梯。<br/>他怎么会在这里？不管怎样，金璟随时露出的微笑看着总让人觉得不那么舒服。<br/>“来我们公司有事？”尽管不喜欢这个人，但出于礼貌，郑思齐还是问出口。<br/>“从这个时刻起，我们就是一个公司的艺人了。”<br/>郑思齐不动声色地看了他一眼，但内心很诧异，公司想签金璟他是知道的，可对于金璟来说，明明成立个人工作室才是最好的选择。<br/>“叮！”<br/>电梯到达负一层。<br/>郑思齐和金璟一同出了电梯，可没想到迎面撞上唐丽珍。<br/>她穿了一件卡其色的风衣，遮盖住自己凹凸有致的身材，脚踩一双黑色高跟鞋，露出半截光滑的小腿。<br/>看到郑思齐的瞬间，唐丽珍嘴角止不住的上扬，心脏咚咚地跳个不停，她的世界里仿佛只剩下郑思齐一个人，至于他身边的金璟她完全没有注意到。<br/>金璟眼睛眯起，伸出舌头舔了下嘴角，风衣下面是具怎样的肉体呢？他打量着唐丽珍脸上的表情，又看了眼郑思齐，脸上露出一抹玩味的笑。<br/>看到唐丽珍的时候，郑思齐的身体明显僵硬了，他故意避开唐丽珍的眼神，装作不认识她的样子抿着嘴往前走。<br/>看到郑思齐淡漠的表情，唐丽珍的笑容僵在脸上，低下头和他们擦肩而过，就算没有外人在，她也不会主动和他说话的，她明白郑思齐不会想和自己扯上什么关系。<br/>唐丽珍进了电梯，才彻底放松下来，随后巨大的失落感向她袭来，空气还里飘浮着一丝辛辣的香水味。<br/>“她是你们公司的艺人？”金璟挑眉。<br/>“不认识。”<br/>郑思齐径直走到车前打开车门，和金璟告别，他坐在车里，透过后视镜看了眼离开的金璟，这个人自己还是少接触为好。<br/>郑思齐又看了眼唐丽珍离开的方向，他的手指在方向盘上收紧，刚刚他的脑海里还有一个可怕的念头。<br/>想粗暴的扯开唐丽珍的风衣，将她的双腿压到最开的角度，再狠狠的操进去。<br/>他皱着眉伸手扶额，有这种想法的自己是真的疯了吧。</p><p>唐丽珍在李志勋的带领下来到11层，宁展的工作室门前。<br/>“砰砰。”<br/>李志勋站在门外等了一会，里面没有声音，他又敲了两声，里面还是没有声音。<br/>他嘀咕了一句，“应该在里面的啊。”<br/>他握住把手把门打开，门漏了个缝，他探个脑袋往里看，小心翼翼的，看到宁展带着耳机坐在电脑前，他小声喊，“宁展，唐小姐到了。”<br/>唐丽珍站在李志勋身后，他微胖的身体有些滑稽，她忍不住想，经纪人的地位原来这么低吗？<br/>李志勋转头，看到唐丽珍的表情有些尴尬，忍不住解释，“因为宁展不喜欢别人进他的工作室，所以......”<br/>“啊，现在你可以进去了。”<br/>李志勋侧身把门打开，让唐丽珍走进去，随后顺手把门关上。<br/>这件工作室比唐丽珍想象的窄小，因为窄小让人有种更加私密的感觉。她站在门口有些局促，倚在椅子上的宁展把怀里的一大包软糖放到桌子上。<br/>经过上次的电话聊天后，唐丽珍忽然就没法像以前那样面对宁展了，站在他对面心里生出了些许不可言说的感觉。<br/>她率先打破沉默，“那天的钱你不用给我的，毕竟我什么也没做。”<br/>那天宁展没来，她在房间里一觉睡到大天亮，而且第二天她的卡里还是照例多了一万块钱。<br/>说这句话的原因是她觉得的确不应该拿这笔钱，另外，她还在隐隐期待些什么，宁展会向自己解释那天没来的原因吗？<br/>宁展没理她，但忽然起身，唐丽珍下意识的后退了半步，后背抵在工作室的磨砂玻璃门上。<br/>宁展背对着她，在沙发上的黑色包里翻找出一件东西，唐丽珍紧紧的盯着他的动作，不论怎样，她还是惧怕他的，他的一个动作都会让她神经紧张。<br/>宁展握着那件东西坐回椅子上，朝她勾勾手，唐丽珍看清楚他手里的东西，是一个黑色皮质项圈，中间挂着一块小小的金色牌子，有些眼熟，只是从她的角度看不清上面写了什么。<br/>她慢慢走过去，宁展伸手揽住她的腰，把她的双腿分开，让她跨坐在自己身上。<br/>唐丽珍双手紧张的放在身体两侧，柔顺的长发垂在她雪白的胸脯上。宁展伸出手指把她的下巴抬起，他的眼神没什么过多的感情，可还是让她脸红到耳朵根。<br/>宁展的手指是温暖干燥的，项圈微凉，他亲手给她戴上，将搭扣调节到不松不紧的程度，小小的金色牌子在她锁骨上方摇摇晃晃。</p><p>唐丽珍被顶的身体乱颤，双手紧紧的抓在宁展身后的工作桌边上。<br/>宁展的双手伸进她的风衣里面，隔着她的内衣揉搓她丰满的乳房。<br/>项圈上的金色牌子随着宁展激烈的动作大幅度的摇晃。<br/>“嗯啊......慢，慢点。”<br/>唐丽珍紧紧的闭着眼，小小的工作室温度骤然升高，她觉得又晕又闷，脖颈高高的仰起，想努力呼吸。<br/>她细细的呻吟声似痛似爽，是让男人一听胯下就会更硬几分的美妙。<br/>宁展忽然伸手捏住她的脸颊，他的气息喷洒在她的脸上，感叹道，“你怎么能叫的这么骚？”<br/>全当他是在夸奖自己，唐丽珍脸上的尴尬一闪而过，等宁展放开手，唐丽珍随着他的抽插叫的更加卖力放荡。<br/>宁展一边猛烈的操她，一边打开录音设备的按钮，沉沦在欲望里的唐丽珍什么都没注意到。<br/>宁展的眼睛闪着兴奋的光，伸手抽打了下她的屁股，“宝贝，再叫大声点。”<br/>性爱过程中的这声宝贝什么都代表不了，唐丽珍当然也不会自作多情，可这一声的确让她的小穴绞尽宁展的肉棒，花心涌出一阵一阵的热液。<br/>宁展爽的闭了下眼，龟头被热液浇洒的快感差点让他直接射出来，他咬着牙胯下顶的更加用力，“真是骚的没边了。”<br/>快感不断累积，几乎要将唐丽珍吞噬。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>宁展看了眼坐在副总裁办公室里的李志勋，被冷冷眼光盯着的李志勋往椅子里缩了缩。<br/>“来了，坐吧。”<br/>郑晓光往老板椅上一躺，点燃了根雪茄严肃的看着宁展。<br/>宁展大咧咧的在他面前坐下，伸出腿翘在郑晓光面前的办公桌上。<br/>嘉盛传媒里敢这么肆无忌惮对待郑晓光的人恐怕也只有宁展了。<br/>郑晓光也不生气，抽了口雪茄开口，“听说，你把那个小姐带到你工作室去了。”<br/>宁展把玩着桌子上的打火机，嘴角咧开，“听说？告密的人不就在这坐着吗？”<br/>李志勋微胖的身体又往椅子里缩去，额头上几乎都要冒出冷汗。如果可以的话，队里他最不想招惹的人就是宁展，可是没办法，他的工作需要向上级汇报他们的状态。<br/>“你先出去。”<br/>像是得到了特赦一般，李志勋小跑着离开了这个炼狱。<br/>“宁展，你做的有点过了。”郑晓光用平淡的语气说着。<br/>“还有上次日本演唱会，有人拍到了你和那个小姐的照片，是公司花钱把这事压了下去。”<br/>郑晓光圆滚的身体站起来，走到宁展身边，拍了拍他的肩膀，“宁展啊，任性也要有个度，别太过分了。”<br/>宁展抿着唇一下一下的按动打火机，看着淡蓝色的火焰升腾又消失。<br/>郑晓光叹了口气，伸手搭在宁展的肩上，“我知道你这段日子很难过，但还有你的兄弟们陪你走下去，早点振作起来。”<br/>他的手不轻不重的捏了下宁展的肩膀，“正好这次巡演结束了，离下次回归还有三个月，你趁着这个时间好好休息休息，调整一下自己。”<br/>郑晓光看着宁展银灰色的头顶，他的头发因为经常漂色而变得干枯毛躁。<br/>“还有，歌写不出来也没关系，只是灵感枯竭了而已，出去走走说不定就可以找到灵感了。”<br/>郑晓光知道他写歌一坐工作室就是几个通宵，成员们也都戏称，工作室才是他的宿舍。<br/>可自从发生了那件事后，他就不怎么去工作室了。<br/>宁展站起来，把打火机扔到桌子上，发出响声，他勾起一边嘴角冷笑，“你不需要做出一副很心疼我的样子，我对于你来说，不过只是个赚钱工具罢了。”<br/>他瞥了眼郑晓光，“还有，新歌明天发给你。”<br/>他利落的转身往外走，留给郑晓光一个瘦削的背影。<br/>这背影和他第一次在日本见他的时候一摸一样。<br/>那个时候他还不是嘉盛传媒的副总裁，只是一个艺人经纪部的副部长。<br/>郑晓光第一次见到宁展的地点是日本东京的一家居酒屋，凌晨一点他独自出来觅食，郑晓光一直觉得是命运让他遇到了宁展。<br/>见过不知道多少艺人的他都不禁感叹宁展的俊美，但这种俊美过于稚嫩，尽管他个子很高，可还是一眼就看出来还只是个孩子。<br/>宁展是在人群中闪闪发光的存在，即使他穿的只是黑白色的服务生装。<br/>“要.......这个......还有.......这个.......嗯......”脱离了翻译的郑晓光指着菜单上的图片用蹩脚的日语和肢体语言点菜。<br/>“您可以和我说中文。”<br/>声音也干净清冽。<br/>听到熟悉地道的中文，郑晓光讶异地抬头看他，眼神里还带着些许兴奋，“你是中国人？”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“你多大了？”<br/>“13。”<br/>比自己想象的还要小，“还在上学吗？”<br/>“没有。”<br/>郑晓光将他从头到脚打量了一番。<br/>“那有没有兴趣做艺人？”郑晓光这次来日本本来就有个物色日本练习生的任务，只是恰好遇到的这个是中国人。<br/>“艺人？”<br/>“对，你的条件很好，不做艺人可惜了。”郑晓光脑子里已经想了许多个理由来游说他。<br/>“做艺人会赚很多钱吗？”<br/>没想到他关心的是这个问题，郑晓光一愣，随即点点头，“出道后，会赚很多很多。”<br/>“那我做。”宁展的眼神很坚定也很纯粹。<br/>郑晓光愣住，宁展是他遇到过答应的最迅速的孩子，这孩子难道不怕自己是什么坏人吗？<br/>“如果你要做艺人是要跟我回国的，这是我的名片，你先回去和父母商量一下，想好了随时打电话给我。”<br/>宁展抬头，“我自己可以做主。”<br/>“服务生！”有桌客人冲他招手。<br/>宁展把名片好好的收起来，“您稍等我一下。”<br/>他转身离开，背影瘦削的让人心疼，可又无比挺拔，仿佛任何重担都压不垮他。<br/>之后郑晓光才知道，宁展的母亲是个站街女，接客的时候傍上了一个大款，生下了宁展和他的弟弟宁其，本来想靠孩子上位，可没想到原配的手段更高，直接把她和孩子赶了出去。<br/>后来宁展的母亲带着他们来到日本，还嫁了人，可他们的继父对他们非打即骂，在某天夜里宁展带着宁其离开了这个家，来到东京开始新的生活。<br/>郑晓光不敢想，还是未成年的他带着弟弟独自在东京生存下去该是受了多少苦。<br/>和郑晓光一起离开日本的时候，宁展只背了一个单肩包，那里面是他全部的家当。<br/>郑晓光对宁展格外上心，为他在公司附近找了宿舍，每月还多给他三千块的工资让他得以负担宁其在日本的学费，因为这些优待，其他练习生都格外妒忌宁展。<br/>郑晓光这样做的一小部分原因是他很同情宁展，另外很大的一部分是因为，他本质是个商人，他看得出来宁展的潜力，把他培养出道了，到时候公司和他会得到更大的利益。<br/>郑晓光参与了宁展从练习生到出道再到成名的全部七年，郑晓光之于他如父如友，帮他形成完整的价值观、人生观和世界观，时间和经历让他成为宁展没有血缘关系的“家人”。<br/>就如宁展所说的那样，血脉相通不叫家人，而是亲人，所谓的家人是见证了我的好、我的坏、我的恶，却依然爱我如初，直到最后，这才是我选择的家人。<br/>郑晓光收回思绪，将手里的雪茄重重碾在烟灰缸里，自己曾经有幸成为他的“家人”，得到他来之不易的信任，可这一切都由自己亲自摧毁了。</p><p>宁展走后，唐丽珍稍微收拾了下自己，系好风衣的腰带，轻轻关上工作室的门，乘坐电梯下楼。<br/>凑巧的是，出电梯的时候正好碰上了被临时叫回来开会的郑思齐，唐丽珍深吸了口气准备继续装作不认识的样子路过。<br/>谁知这次郑思齐却开了口，“你妹妹怎么样了？”<br/>没想到他会主动搭话，唐丽珍受宠若惊的抬头<br/>，脸上还有情欲后尚未褪去的潮红，脖颈上被她遗忘的项圈也显露出来，小巧的金色牌子在郑思齐眼前轻微摇晃。<br/>“已经脱离危险了。”<br/>郑思齐飞快的瞥了一眼牌子上的字就把目光移回她的眼眸，“那就好。”<br/>没等她继续开口，他就单方面结束了对话，露出一个标准的微笑，“路上小心。”<br/>唐丽珍看着他的背影，心里暖的不象话，如此温柔的人应该没有人可以抗拒吧。<br/>她开心的脚步都变的轻盈起来，同时心里万分遗憾，刚刚太紧张了，都没能好好的聊上几句，应该问问他吃饭了没的......</p><p>“阿珍，你回来啦。”<br/>五月正在吃桌上的宵夜，“快来，给你留了年糕和鸡爪～”<br/>唐丽珍一听，饥饿感就铺天盖地的朝她袭来，她眼睛紧紧的盯着桌子上的夜宵吞了口口水 ，“不辣吧。”<br/>“不辣的啦”，五月指着她的脖子笑，“不过，这是什么装饰品吗？还挺漂亮的。”<br/>唐丽珍这才意识到自己忘记把项圈取下来了，她别扭的用手捂住项圈。<br/>五月没有等她回答便用亮晶晶的大眼睛看着她，“阿珍，周末和我去参加一个酒会吧，酬劳丰厚哦～”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“阿珍，我今天临时有事去不了了。”<br/>五月抱歉的看着唐丽珍，一边说还一边把手机上的聊天记录给她看。<br/>“真的是，偏偏今天我爸妈过来看我，还连声招呼都不打。”<br/>“你不能去的话，那我也不去了吧。”<br/>“别啊，一天五千呢，更何况只是去陪酒而已，我也是好不容易揽下的活呢。”<br/>“我自己的话.......”唐丽珍不擅长陪酒，哄人开心这种事她也很难做到。<br/>“阿珍，为了你妹妹也要去啊，放心，你只需要乖乖坐着就好啦。”<br/>唐丽珍想到还在病床上的妹妹，还是咬牙答应了。</p><p>楼下停了一辆全黑色的轿车，唐丽珍坐上去的时候，心里有些奇怪，去陪酒竟然还有专门的车来接自己。<br/>轿车开进一片别墅区，停下后，司机开口，“老板让你去二楼找他。”<br/>老板？二楼？唐丽珍满心疑问的下了车，往别墅走去。<br/>门是开着的，像一个大敞四开的陷阱，等待猎物的进入。<br/>别墅很大很空，里面一个人都没有，也没有一点声音，不知道为什么唐丽珍的眼皮突然跳动几下，她在心里安慰自己，应该是在二楼开酒会吧。<br/>她扶着冰冷的木质把手，踩着红色高跟鞋，一步一步走上了楼梯。<br/>空旷的别墅里回荡着鞋跟与地面敲击的声音，刺耳的很。<br/>不同于一楼，二楼的地面上铺有一层厚重的地毯，绵软无比，高跟鞋踩在上面一点声响都没有。<br/>最显眼的是一扇厚重的雕花木门，唐丽珍吸了口气朝那里走过去。<br/>门是虚掩的，她屏息竖起耳朵仔细的听着，里面什么声音都没有。<br/>这里真的是开酒会的地方吗？她疑惑又不安，硬着头皮伸手敲了几下，接着，里面传出男人的声音。<br/>“请进。”<br/>唐丽珍握住把手，把门打开，冷气扑面而来，几乎要把她冻僵。<br/>坐在椅子上的男人晃了晃手中的酒杯看着她说，“我等你很久了。”<br/>唐丽珍当下脸颊发红，这男人的脸长的也太华丽了，皮肤是几乎要反光的白皙透亮，说话的时候露出洁白的牙齿，暗夜吸血鬼的即视感。<br/>唐丽珍一直埋藏在心底的中二魂又熊熊燃烧起来。<br/>“过来坐。”<br/>唐丽珍站着没动，谨慎开口，“我好像走错地方了，这里没有举办酒会。”<br/>男人勾起嘴角，“酒会？May是这样和你说的。”<br/>这个男人认识五月？<br/>“你没有走错，是我拜托May让你来见我的。”<br/>男人笑盈盈的。<br/>“过来坐吧，我又不会吃了你。”<br/>唐丽珍抿唇，都已经来到这里了，先看看他想要干什么吧。<br/>唐丽珍坐在他对面，自己只是个妓女，他为什么会想见自己？<br/>近距离看到他的脸的同时，唐丽珍忍不住在心里感叹，老天太不公平了，自己为什么生的如此平凡。<br/>“我叫金璟，是May的朋友，有件事想请你帮忙。”<br/>“不知道我有什么可以帮到你的地方。”<br/>“这个忙只有你能帮。”金璟露出狡黠的笑容。<br/>听完他的要求，唐丽珍皱皱眉头，“金先生，我们的合约里有一项是保护客人的隐私，所以你的这个忙我恐怕做不到。”<br/>“宁展那样对你，你也很想从他身边离开吧。而且，我听May说你有个妹妹，在等待肝源。”<br/>金璟的手指一下一下的敲打椅子的扶手，不紧不慢的说，“只要事成，肝源的事情就包在我身上。”<br/>肝源......本来想立刻离开的唐丽珍，心突然被揪起来了，她的睫毛颤抖，只要有了肝源自己的妹妹就有救了。<br/>“......我怎么相信你。”<br/>“肝源的事情我已经托人去办了，手术做了之后你再帮我这个忙也来得及。”看得出她在动摇，金璟像一条毒蛇一样，吐着鲜红的信子。<br/>唐丽珍的指尖抵在手心里，声音颤抖，“可是......宁展不会放过我的。”<br/>金璟轻笑一声，“那个时候他身败名裂，自身都难保，对你也造不成威胁。更何况，我可以安排你和你妹妹去别的国家生活，钱的方面你不用担心。”<br/>唐丽珍表情痛苦，内心似乎在做猛烈的挣扎，金璟倾身，伸手抬起她的下巴，用浅色的眼眸蛊惑她，“只要你帮我毁掉宁展，你的任何要求我都答应。”<br/>“你不需要现在答应我，我给你时间，你慢慢考虑。”<br/>金璟起身，又低头看了眼她，“只是不知道你妹妹能不能等得起。”<br/>唐丽珍脸色苍白，半响才抬起头，“那天，在会所老板房间里的人是你吧。”<br/>没想到她认出了自己，金璟先是一愣，随即勾唇一笑，“怎么认出我的？”<br/>“你身上的味道，那天在郑思齐身边的人也是你吧。”他浑身散发出来杜松子酒味的辛辣让她脑袋都有点发晕。<br/>“没错，只是那天你根本就没有注意到我吧。”<br/>金璟忍不住好奇她和郑思齐的关系，那天他没有进所选萝莉的房间，反而在监视器前看完了1612房间里发生的一切。<br/>像是没有听出金璟的揶揄，唐丽珍开口，“你和宁展有仇吗？”<br/>金璟眼中的冷意一闪而过，“这个你不需要知道。”<br/>他伸手按上她的肩膀，“总之，他都是我们厌恶的人，不是吗？”</p><p>回到出租屋后，唐丽珍倒在床上，望着天花板发呆。<br/>自己要答应他吗？<br/>他会履行自己的承诺吗？<br/>宁展......会身败名裂吗？<br/>现在有一个拯救自己妹妹的机会，可代价是毁掉国民偶像宁展的人生。<br/>决定权在自己手里。<br/>谁来告诉自己，到底应该怎么选。<br/>手机发出“叮”的一声响。<br/>界面出现推送消息【LW组合宁展发布最新单曲《overindulge》性张力满满到鼻血狂流！】<br/>唐丽珍犹豫了一下还是点开，上线不到十分钟，评论数已经破万。<br/>【自作曲！休息期还要给我们送福利 我家哥哥太棒啦啊啊啊啊！！！】<br/>【展展新歌上线啦～赶紧听起来】<br/>【宁展 LW队内ace  是作词家 是作曲家 是艺术家 是我的俊美小王子 全世界都值得看到你的闪耀】<br/>【麻麻来了！宇宙最强LW 郑思齐 宁展 姜翰飞 乔灿 郑木塔 最好的五人】<br/>【好迷醉。。。要晕倒在这节奏里了】<br/>【这还是我认识的展哥哥吗......鼻血要止不住了.......】<br/>【是酒嗓啊酒嗓 写出小黄歌的展展长大了呢～】<br/>【路人表示绝顶性感】<br/>......<br/>唐丽珍垂眼，宁展是被如此多人喜欢着的偶像啊。<br/>她戴上耳机，按下播放键。<br/>【<br/>你温柔的声音<br/>像乐器一样在我耳边回荡<br/>你的肌肤让我哭泣<br/>像羽毛一样<br/>这些才是我想要的<br/>来吧<br/>啊     嗯<br/>给我更多吧<br/>这些才是我想要的<br/>啊    嗯<br/>我还没满足<br/>我所需的只是肉欲<br/>啊    嗯<br/>将我紧紧包裹<br/>我还需要更多<br/>我不属于这儿<br/>我不在乎痛苦<br/>......<br/>】<br/>她注视着屏幕里滚动的歌词，脸红到耳朵根后，宁展的嗓音迷醉慵懒，是让人想要手握一杯红酒一起摇摆身体的节奏，而让这首歌性感升级的是背景音乐里难以忽略的一声又一声高低起伏的叫床声。<br/>【咳咳咳 背景音乐里的....也太逼真了】<br/>【展展 我要吃醋了！假的也不行啦！】<br/>【宝贝你还是个孩子 怎么可以把这种声音加进去呢 不过的确起到了很好的效果哦～～～这次就原谅你啦～～～～】<br/>【简直神来之笔 宁展你怎么想到的！】<br/>......<br/>这声音唐丽珍再熟悉不过了，她怎么也没有想到，宁展竟然会把自己这么羞耻的声音加进他的歌里。<br/>她的心里生出一种说不清的感觉，歌词的最后，特别感谢：ちん<br/>唐丽珍瞳孔放大，这两个日文自己好像在哪里见过，唐丽珍皱眉思考，是哪里呢？<br/>啊，想起来了，宁展送给自己的项圈上挂着的金色牌子，刻着的也是同样的两个字。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>宁展刚进宿舍就看到成员们全部都围坐在沙发上，个个表情都很严肃。<br/>郑思齐坐在中间，尽管表情很僵但还是尽力 扯出一个微笑，“宁展，过来坐。”<br/>鸭舌帽盖在宁展银灰色的头发上，他没有坐下，只是站在他们前面，“有什么直接说吧。”<br/>明眼人都看得出来是要开批斗大会。<br/>郑思齐清了清嗓子开口，“宁展，做事情之前你需要考虑后果，而且，你不是一个人，你代表了咱们组合。”<br/>日本那次也是，宁展一而再在而三的无视自己的警告。<br/>宁展向来是郑思齐在团里最偏爱的弟弟，而他也毫不掩饰自己对他的那份偏爱，成团七年中他与宁展一起成长，是兄弟也是知己。<br/>只是这次，不仅是公司施压，郑思齐也觉得宁展需要有人来好好的提醒一下他，什么是可以做的，什么是不能做到。<br/>和宁展同龄的姜翰飞按耐不住，接着说下去，“我靠，宁展，你竟然把那个妓女直接带去工作室，你到底是怎么想的啊？要是被谁看到，咱们组合在娱乐圈还混不混了啊？”<br/>乔灿和郑木塔乖巧的坐在沙发上，这种会议他们俩向来没什么说话的机会。<br/>“说完了吗？”<br/>宁展脸上没什么表情，“有什么话一股脑都说出来吧。”<br/>“你什么态度？我们难道说错了吗？”直来直去的姜翰飞不爽的瞪着他。<br/>郑思齐想缓和一下气氛，“宁展，我们不是在指责你，只是想提醒你，你的所作所为，会给我们组合带来很大的危险。”<br/>“那我退出好了。”<br/>这句话像是给本来就紧张的局面又扔下一颗重磅炸弹。<br/>“你说什么！？”姜翰飞嗓门陡然提高，一脸一再给我说一遍试试的表情。<br/>郑思齐眉头紧紧的皱起，脸上的表情变的严肃无比。<br/>宁展把鸭舌帽取下来，平静的看着他们，“说真的，我累了。”<br/>退出和累了，这是宁展从来没在大家面前说过的话。<br/>郑木塔故意做出长辈的口吻，想缓和下气氛，“宁展啊，不可以说这么不像话的话哦，会吓到大家的。”<br/>乔灿很快意识到宁展不是在开玩笑，当下红了眼圈。<br/>姜翰飞走到他面前，直直的盯着他，“成团一年，没拿到新人奖被所有人嘲讽的时候，你不说退出。被公司无故流放日本两年，你不说退出。空白期一年，以为公司要放弃我们的时候，你不说退出。大风大浪都经历过来了，你他妈现在和我说要退出，你脑子没问题吧？”<br/>无论组合遇到什么样的困难，郑思齐作为leader永远是破除万难咬着牙也要带领大家往前走的人，而宁展则是永远不声不响但会陪在他身边帮助他支持他的人。<br/>最辉煌稳定的时期，宁展谁要退出，无论是谁都接受不了。<br/>到底还是小孩子，乔灿的声音已经带了哭腔，“哥，你说的是气话吧。”<br/>“我问你，你是认真的吗？”郑思齐抬头，眼睛里充满血丝。<br/>宁展犹豫了一下，但还是给出答案，“是。”<br/>“那你当初说的话，都是假的吧？”<br/>郑思齐站起来，“什么要和成员们一起走到最后，要大家一起支持你，你正在实现梦想自己很幸福之类的。”<br/>“我们和粉丝在你心里算什么？我们对你一点意义都没有吗？”<br/>宁展皱紧眉头，似乎很苦恼，“我只是很累，对什么都提不起兴趣，我觉得自己就像是行尸走肉，你明白吗？”<br/>“我对什么事，都无所谓了，发生任何事都对我没有任何影响，但我的确不想连累你们。”<br/>姜翰飞用力的推了他一下，以示自己的愤怒，“你到底在说什么胡话！？”<br/>乔灿的眼泪倏的掉落，“哥，我们不是你的家人吗？离开我们也无所谓吗？”<br/>郑思齐忽然开口，“怕是我们把他当做家人，他却从来没有把我们当做家人过。”<br/>郑思齐向来隐忍自持，任何情绪向来不会表露在脸上，可听到宁展说的话，他的心还是被刺痛了，伤人的话人人都会说，只是自己愿不愿意罢了。<br/>郑思齐从来没用过这种语气对成员说话，更何况是他最偏爱的宁展，以至于大家都看得出来，郑思齐现在真的很生气。<br/>他接着说，“当初所有成员都是为梦想和未来，只有你是为了钱吧？”<br/>乔灿惊愕的看着郑思齐，本来气氛就这么紧张了，思齐哥为什么还要说这么伤人的话来激怒宁展哥。他又赶紧看了眼宁展，宁展倒没什么特别的反应，只是微微皱眉。<br/>“也许我就该想到，会有这么一天。”似乎是在嘲笑自己对宁展付出了如此多的感情，却得到如今的结局，郑思齐冷笑一声。<br/>“宁展，你和我们不一样，我们是练习了多年根本不知道尽头在哪里，拼尽了全力才好不容易得到的出道机会，可你一开始就享受优待，所有练习生都知道，这个团里一定会有你的位置。所以你不并不像我们一样珍视这个位置，因为你得到的太容易了。”<br/>姜翰飞神情复杂的看了眼郑思齐，他没想到郑思齐会对宁展说出这些话，有的时候最亲近的人说出的狠话才能句句都戳心窝吧。<br/>郑思齐接着说，“你也的确不在乎我们，在你心里只有你弟弟宁其才是值得爱的人。我们算什么，和你一起生活了七年的我们什么都不是。所以你才能这么轻易的说出退出这种话。可是宁展，你也该走出来了。”<br/>本来因为宁其的突然去世，郑思齐对他说话就连语气都加倍温柔，更别说斥责，这次，宁展实在太让他伤心了。粉丝眼中那个温暖可爱的偶像都是假象，他这个人比冰块还要冷上三分，在一起七年的感情都融不化他。<br/>宁展就站在原地，银灰色的刘海遮挡住他的眼神。<br/>郑思齐握紧拳头，脖颈都红了半片，他苦心经营了七年好不容易走到现在的团，可能马上就可能被毁了，而且还是被自己最偏爱的宁展毁掉。<br/>被辜负、背叛的感觉几乎快要把郑思齐的理智吞噬，向来成熟稳重的他也情绪越发激动起来。<br/>“走到今天难道我很容易吗？”宁展的语气听不出情绪，像是在自言自语，“为了出道，我没有流过血汗和泪吗？凭什么被你说的好像我很轻松一样，我付出的不比你们任何一个人少。”<br/>“我承认一开始我只是为了钱才做偶像的。”宁展抬头看着郑思齐，“可是，思齐哥，你一开始的梦想也不是这个吧？明明是想做演员才进入公司的吧？结果硬是被公司选做偶像，还当了队长。其实，你比我还想要离开这个团，离开这个禁锢自己的地方吧？”<br/>想赶在郑思齐彻底发怒之前阻止宁展再说下去，姜翰飞瞪着他，“宁展，你疯了吧！”<br/>没等姜翰飞再多说一句，郑思齐的拳头带着风已经招呼到宁展的脸上，他胸膛剧烈的起伏，眼角泛红，咬着牙一字一句的说，“为了这个团，我付出了多少，你是最清楚的。”<br/>责任感和公司施加的压力一度让他喘不过气来，作为男团偶像的队长，为了团队的发展，郑思齐牺牲了太多，为了团队的行程他不知道推掉了多少个好剧本。<br/>可是，明明演戏才是他进入公司的初衷。他也会在无数个夜晚思考，自己这样做究竟值不值得。<br/>可他知道，周年演唱会上，他说的要带领成员们继续下一个七年这句话，是发自真心。<br/>宁展抹了下嘴角被牙齿磕到的鲜血，转身走进自己的房间，大力的关上了房门。<br/>“砰”的一声巨响，之后是死一般的安静。<br/>成员们大气都不敢出，印象中，这是宁展和郑思齐两个人吵的最凶的一次。<br/>郑思齐站在原地，这是他第一次对宁展动手，他看向宁展紧闭的房门，握紧拳头，指节用力到泛白，又无力的松开。<br/>“思齐哥”，郑木塔小心翼翼的走上前来。<br/>郑思齐没有看他，他垂下头，仿佛刚打完一场恶战，疲惫不堪，“你们去休息吧，让我自己静一静。”</p><p>唐丽珍此刻正坐着沙发上发呆，依旧在为自己该做什么选择而纠结。<br/>本来想问五月那人的身份，可五月从那天出去之后就没有回来过了。<br/>窗帘遮住阳光，屋里昏昏沉沉。<br/>电视上正在播放娱乐播报，爱奇艺的那档网络选秀节目今晚播出的这一期有宁展加盟，陈一笑人气居高不下，预定出道C位。<br/>唐丽珍怀抱小熊抱枕，眼睛盯着电视里微笑着的宁展，脑袋里的想法乱七八糟。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一大早，郑木塔穿着海绵宝宝的睡衣站在宁展门口，他一手端着早餐，一手轻轻敲门。<br/>郑木塔是队里最容易惹哥哥们生气的存在，但好在他知错能改，作为粉丝口中的小机灵鬼，他也总能想到各种办法来哄哥哥们开心。<br/>虽然这次不是他的错，可他也不愿意看到队里的两个哥哥关系闹成这样，所以，他决定运用一下自己的聪明才智。<br/>“宁展哥。”<br/>“思齐哥让我给你送早饭来了，你醒了吗？”<br/>等了半天没反应，他伸手去拧门把手，“宁展哥，我进来了哦。”<br/>门被轻轻打开，郑木塔往前走了两步，只看到床上被叠的整整齐齐的被子和干净的没有褶皱的床单。</p><p>“思齐哥！”<br/>郑木塔光着脚惊慌失措的跑到郑思齐的房间里，郑思齐昨天夜里醒了无数次，此刻顶着两个黑眼圈被郑木塔的大嗓门吵醒。<br/>“木塔啊，你干什么？”<br/>这孩子什么时候能改改这冒冒失失的性格。<br/>“思，思齐哥，宁展哥他不见了。”<br/>听到宁展的名字，郑思齐就一阵头痛，他又倒在床上，敷衍的开口，“可能是想出去散散心吧，你快回去睡吧。”<br/>“不是的！”<br/>郑木塔眼里闪着泪花，着急的解释，“宁展哥床头的相框也不见了。”<br/>郑思齐一下子睁开眼睛，皱起眉头，“打过电话了吗？”<br/>“啊，还没！”郑木塔赶紧跑去房间里拿手机。<br/>过了一会，他又一副快哭了的样子跑进郑思齐的房间，“思齐哥，宁展哥关机了。”<br/>郑思齐这下彻底睡不着了，顶着一头鸡窝一样的头发下了床，“把另外两个叫起来。”<br/>郑木塔点点头，小跑着去喊乔灿和姜翰飞起床。<br/>郑思齐手指揉上太阳穴，这宁展真是不让人省心啊。</p><p>唐丽珍早上起来给自己做好了早饭，刚准备动筷子，就听见有人敲门。<br/>是五月吗？<br/>她赶紧小跑着过去，打开猫眼往外看。<br/>门外那人带着黑色鸭舌帽和黑色口罩什么都看不清。<br/>“谁啊？”唐丽珍疑惑的问了句。<br/>“我。”<br/>宁展的声音！？他，他怎么会来？他怎么知道自己家住在哪？太过于震惊，唐丽珍愣在原地。<br/>门外的宁展不耐烦的又使劲敲了几下门。<br/>怕吵到邻居，唐丽珍赶紧打开门，宁展看都不看她，径直往里走，把自己的双肩包扔在沙发上，一点都不把自己当外人。<br/>唐丽珍依旧愣在门口，宁展把口罩解下来，“愣着干嘛，关门啊。”<br/>唐丽珍回过神来，把门关上，宁展已经自顾自的往餐桌走去，他坐下来拿起筷子，“你做的早饭？”<br/>“嗯，你......”问题太多，她不知道该从哪问起。<br/>宁展的帽檐遮住他大半个脸，一会儿一碗白粥就见底了。<br/>吃饱喝足后，宁展把帽子摘下来，日出的暖光透过窗户照在他脸上，除了依旧俊美外，这张脸上写满了疲倦。<br/>他起身，“有睡的地方吗？我困了。”<br/>唐丽珍赶紧打开自己的卧室门，“地方有点小......”<br/>没等唐丽珍说完，他就走进去顺手把门关上，唐丽珍站在紧闭的房门外意识一点点清醒，内心狂喊，这是什么情况？</p><p>等宁展睡醒的时候已经晚上八点了，唐丽珍坐在沙发上也睡着了，宁展睡足了打开门走了出来。<br/>他路过唐丽珍，径直走向厨房，开始给自己做晚饭。<br/>唐丽珍是被饭香给弄醒的，宁展坐在桌子前大口大口的吃面前的那碗面条。<br/>唐丽珍的肚子发出咕的一声，她走到餐桌前，盯着宁展的那碗面，这碗面看起来香的要命。<br/>宁展头也不抬，“锅里还有，自己去盛。”<br/>唐丽珍把锅里剩下的面盛出来的时候心里疑惑，这到底是谁家啊？怎么会有人堂堂正正的进了别人的家，倒头就睡，睡起来还做面吃。<br/>她端着面坐到宁展右手边，这碗面色香味具全，还向上冒着热气，吃一口，面劲道十足，汤汁也很鲜美，鸡蛋还是溏心的。<br/>两个人坐在小小的餐桌上吃饭，头顶暖黄色的灯光照射下来，在小小的出租屋里，莫名生出温馨的感觉。<br/>唐丽珍试着开口，“你怎么知道我家住哪？”<br/>“问你老板不就知道了。”<br/>“那你......”<br/>没等唐丽珍问出口，宁展就先回答，“我没地方可去了。”<br/>“啊？”唐丽珍困惑，这是什么意思。<br/>“我想找个地方静静，房租我会付给你。”<br/>“不是这个意思，其实我还有个室友，所以......你住这里不太方便。”<br/>像宁展这个地位的偶像应该很有钱吧，随便找间酒店不行吗？<br/>“没什么不方便的，我和你挤一间。”<br/>唐丽珍无语，内心吐槽，不是说你不方便，是说五月啦，不过，说起五月，她怎么还没回来。<br/>“可是......”唐丽珍还想开口，宁展一记眼刀飞过来，她就乖乖闭嘴，专心吃面前的那碗面了。<br/>算了，自己的出租屋这么小，他不可能呆太久的。<br/>宁展呼哧呼哧的吃的很香，唐丽珍也很快就吃完了，她心满意足的把最后一口汤喝完，看不出来，宁展做饭竟然这么好吃。<br/>吃饱喝足的宁展倚在椅子上，细长的手指一搭一搭的敲着桌面，眼睛直直的盯着唐丽珍。<br/>被帅哥盯着看是件开心的事，只是这位帅哥眼神有些色情啊......唐丽珍被他盯得直发毛，索性起身收拾碗筷。<br/>“做吗？”<br/>“什么？”唐丽珍愣在原地。<br/>“做不做？”<br/>宁展舔了下嘴唇，露骨的眼神粘在她丰满的乳房上。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>被宁展拉到床上的时候唐丽珍的脑袋还是懵的。<br/>自己没有答应他吧？<br/>不同于嘉盛专门特供的大床，唐丽珍的单人床勉强可以挤的下两个人。<br/>宁展一条腿跨上床的时候，不堪重负的床发出“吱呀”的一声。<br/>唐丽珍倒在床上两个眼睛瞪的大大的看着把自己上衣脱掉，露出白皙紧实腹肌的宁展。<br/>宁展不爱做前戏，这唐丽珍是知道的，以往在等他的时候，她自己可以把润滑做好，可这次，他提枪上阵的话，自己应该受不住的吧。<br/>宁展跨坐在她的胸上，当然没有坐实，用膝盖抵在她的肩膀两侧支撑起自己，大腿内侧肌肉鼓起。<br/>他撸了两把阴茎，用龟头去蹭唐丽珍的嘴唇。<br/>唐丽珍明白他的意思，乖乖张开嘴巴，把它含了进去，用舌头画着圈舔弄他的龟头。<br/>宁展右手抓住床头的栏杆，左手向后扣挖唐丽珍的小穴，发出咕唧咕唧的声音，同时垂眼俯视卖力伺候自己的唐丽珍，欣赏她的脸颊被自己的阴茎顶起又陷落。<br/>他挺动紧实的窄腰，阴茎在她的嘴巴里进进出出，柱身变的湿润硬挺。<br/>感觉差不多了，他把阴茎抽出来，让唐丽珍翻了个身，应该是想用后入的姿势操她。<br/>进入的时候，唐丽珍惨叫一声，腰一下塌到床面上，做的过程中，宁展很沉默，一下一下发着狠操她，发泄着欲望还有怒气。<br/>她下面刚开始是胀满和痛，到后面，有了淫液的润滑，就生出了些许快感。<br/>“好快......”<br/>唐丽珍被顶的一直往前倒去，手臂也随着漫长的性爱时间没了支撑的力气。<br/>因为训练加上健身，宁展没有看上去那么瘦，反而耐力和力气都很大，两颗卵蛋随着他挺腰的动作，啪啪甩在唐丽珍雪白柔软的屁股上。<br/>龟头重重碾过阴道内壁的敏感点，唐丽珍崩溃的大叫。<br/>她被操的又痛又爽，眼泪被刺激的一直流，呻吟声断断续续的，最后受不了了想求身后的宁展慢一点。<br/>宁展充耳不闻，抿着唇，身上出了一层薄薄的汗，力度一点不减，专心的发泄欲望。<br/>破旧的床吱呀吱呀的叫着。<br/>唐丽珍下意识的往前爬，想逃脱控制，宁展的阴茎被抽出大半，淫液顺着柱身滴落在灰色的床单上。<br/>宁展皱着眉头，掐紧她的腰，直起身子猛的挺腰，一下子把自己的阴茎又狠狠的插了回去，龟头残忍的凿开娇嫩的阴道。<br/>“啊！”<br/>唐丽珍被重新填满的这一下直接顶趴在床上，头发凌乱的散落在床单上。</p><p>做完宁展去洗了澡，回来后看到唐丽珍还是自己抽出时候的那个姿势躺在床上。<br/>虽然是裸着的，下体还黏糊糊的，可她真的好累，根本没有力气去洗澡，而且自己的裸体宁展也不是没见过，也没什么特别不好意思的。<br/>带着沐浴露清香，裸着上半身的宁展点了根烟大咧咧的坐在床边，“你体力怎么这么差。”<br/>发泄过欲望的宁展心情似乎好了很多，人也有精神了。<br/>唐丽珍累的连眼皮都懒的抬，心想自己当然不能和你比，你天天呆在练习实里，又唱又跳又健身，肌肉那么结实，自己除了床上运动可真的一点运动都不做，没晕过去已经算不错了。<br/>“哈，你还真是思齐哥的饭啊。”<br/>宁展看着墙上郑思齐的海报说，嘴里吐出烟雾。唐丽珍没说话，那张海报是她大学的时候买的，大学毕业后又从宿舍墙上揭下来继续贴在出租屋里。<br/>也不介意她沉默，宁展又看着房间柜子上的相框问唐丽珍，“这是谁？”<br/>刚刚做的时候他就发现了，相框里的这个小女孩和唐丽珍长得还有点像。<br/>“我妹妹。”<br/>“亲妹妹？”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>宁展不知道想起些什么，看向窗外，没再说话。</p><p>“练习室没有，工作室也没有。”<br/>“宁展哥今天根本就没去公司。”<br/>“要和志勋哥说一声吗？”<br/>“那公司不就知道了？”<br/>“现在是休假期间，宁展哥可能只是去哪里散心了吧。”<br/>“散心？就算宁其去世，他也没有像这样突然失联。”<br/>“靠，他到底怎么想的啊，他可是个偶像啊，就这样玩失踪吗？下下个月就要回归了，专辑训练还有一堆事要做啊。”<br/>成员们在客厅里叽叽喳喳的讨论，只有郑思齐坐在沙发里没有说话。<br/>姜翰飞瞥了眼郑思齐，“思齐哥，你说我们该怎么办？”<br/>“他不想我们找到他，那我们也不用管他了，让他自己好好冷静几天吧。”郑思齐的语气很冷硬。<br/>郑木塔咬着唇开口，“那万一......冷静几天，宁展哥还是没回来呢......”<br/>“那就和公司说以后LW以四人组合活动。”<br/>乔灿瞪大眼睛，一脸震惊。<br/>“好了”，郑思齐结束讨论，站起身往卧室里走，“都回去休息吧。”</p><p>成员们看着郑思齐单薄的背影，心里都很难受，明明关系那么亲近的两个哥哥，为什么能闹到这个地步。<br/>“思齐哥......好像在赌气呢。”<br/>“哥这次看起来是真的很伤心，应该还在气头上吧。”<br/>“是我我也会吧，明明是相互扶持的兄弟，结果被背叛的滋味能好受吗？”<br/>“背叛这个词有些严重了吧，我觉得宁展哥自己也没想好该怎么做呢。”<br/>“不过，宁展哥他到底是怎么回事啊。”<br/>“本来还能开导挽救，可这下人都不见了......”<br/>“烦死，宁展哥到底去哪了啊！”</p><p>唐丽珍接到金璟电话的时候，宁展正在睡觉。<br/>“喂？”<br/>她来到阳台，顺手把门关上。<br/>“想得怎么样了？”<br/>唐丽珍下意识的往屋里看去，此刻，宁展正在自己的房间里睡觉。<br/>其实，宁展忽然过来，这简直就是天赐的机会，不用费心把摄像头带过去，也不会被宁展察觉。<br/>可是唐丽珍心里莫名的，不想那么做。<br/>她垂下眼，“我还没想好。”<br/>“三天的时间还没想好？”金璟语气有些不悦。<br/>唐丽珍语塞，偷拍宁展，她从心底里不愿意这么做，可是这机会能救她妹妹的命，她又实在不愿意轻易放弃。<br/>“金先生，麻烦您再给我几天时间。”<br/>“可以，但希望下次能听到让我满意的回答。”<br/>唐丽珍握紧手机，“谢谢金先生。”<br/>金璟在电话那头眯起眼睛，装作不经意的样子，“噢，对了。”<br/>“你妹妹的肝源找到了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>去医院探望完妹妹，唐丽珍一个人走在路上。<br/>躺在病床上的妹妹特别高兴的和她说，有个漂亮哥哥告诉她肝源找到了，说自己终于不用再呆在医院里了，可以像其他朋友一样去上学、逛街、看电影了。<br/>妹妹眼里的激动和兴奋是唐丽珍不忍去破坏的，也许是金璟无耻的手段推了唐丽珍一把，在医院花园里的长椅上坐了整整一个下午的她决定为了妹妹自私一回。<br/>或许她该感谢金璟？让她不至于那么的难以抉择，让她在良心的谴责下能够好受那么一些。<br/>看，其实都是金璟逼自己的，她在心里安慰自己。<br/>她脚步沉重的往家里走去，包里装着从金璟那里拿到的针孔摄像头，她走进刚刚路过的便利店，进去买了几罐啤酒。<br/>回到家里，宁展正窝在沙发上看电影，亿万少女的梦竟然拥有如此孤独的背影。<br/>唐丽珍简单的做了两个菜，把啤酒拿出来摆在桌子上。<br/>宁展在桌边坐下，她把啤酒打开递给他，心里有些紧张，不知道他会不会喝。<br/>还好，宁展顺手就接过去了，仰头喝了一大口。<br/>他细长的手指掐着啤酒罐，“这菜好咸。”<br/>唐丽珍有点尴尬，应该是做菜的时候心里想的都是别的事情，不小心多放了一遍盐。<br/>“不好意思啊。”<br/>“没事啊，多吃点饭就行了。”<br/>宁展脸上没什么特别的表情，埋头吃了口饭。<br/>唐丽珍注视着他，他和自己想象的不太一样，走到今天这个地位的偶像，应该是受不了粗茶淡饭的吧，没想到他不挑食，自己这么小的地方住的也很自在，还很会做饭，不像那种娇生惯养的大少爷，反而像过过苦日子的人。<br/>为了让宁展多喝酒，唐丽珍没话找话的开始聊天，“没想到你会做饭。”<br/>宁展不以为然的说，“我以前在居酒屋里打过工。”<br/>唐丽珍惊讶的看着他，宁展，去打工？在她看来宁展是舞台上的王者，是天之骄子，他去打工，这画面她想象不出来。<br/>“没做偶像之前，我可干过很多事。”<br/>他又喝了口啤酒，脸上渐渐浮现出红晕，唐丽珍松了口气，看来他酒量一般。<br/>“洗盘子、切菜、服务生、卖报纸......能养家糊口的事我都做过。”<br/>看来宁展喝多了酒，话也会变多，但唐丽珍没太有心思听他回忆，此刻她的心里在想别的事情。<br/>他似乎是在回想从前，仰头又喝了口酒，来不及咽下的啤酒顺着他修长的脖颈一路向下流进T恤里。<br/>一罐酒喝完，他的皮肤都开始泛红，唐丽珍打开第二罐啤酒，递给他。<br/>宁展接过来，一口又一口沉默地喝，这情形和唐丽珍想的不太一样，本来想让他喝慢些，可又转念一想，自己买酒来不就是为了把他灌醉，让他放下戒备吗。<br/>宁展的眼神越喝越迷离，指尖泛红，把空了的啤酒罐咣当一声放到桌子上。<br/>他面无表情，嘴唇还微微嘟起，眼睛直直的盯着桌面，一言不发。<br/>唐丽珍站起身靠近他，小声的问，“你喝醉了吗？”<br/>宁展没有回话，依旧直直的盯着桌面。<br/>唐丽珍伸手去扶他，心虚的说，“我带你去床上休息吧。”<br/>宁展被她拉起来，高大的身体像没了骨头一般软绵绵的，他机械般的转过头看了一眼她，唐丽珍被他看的很愧疚。<br/>宁展的身体太过沉重，唐丽珍力气太小，以至于唐丽珍被他压着直接摔倒在地上。<br/>“咚！”的一声巨响。<br/>唐丽珍龇牙咧嘴，感觉五脏六腑都被他压碎了，伸手去推他也完全推不动，她好无奈，宁展酒量竟然这么差的吗？<br/>唐丽珍挣扎了两下完全没了力气，任命的被他压着，两眼看向天花板，她突然觉得自己好无耻。<br/>本来她打算今天晚上行动的，可被醉酒的宁展打断了计划，她不知道过了今天她还能不能说服自己再去做这件事。<br/>感觉到有湿热的液体浸透了自己胸前的衣服，唐丽珍垂眼看向埋在自己胸前毛绒绒的银灰色脑袋，宁展他，在哭吗？<br/>高大的身躯微微抖动，醉酒后的宁展趴在她的胸前像一个小孩子一样流泪，不同的是他哭的很安静。<br/>她能感受到他的脆弱和巨大的悲伤。<br/>夕阳的余晖照进狭小的出租屋内，照在倒在地上的宁展和唐丽珍身上。<br/>唐丽珍转头看向窗外，是橙黄色的海洋，她把手掌轻轻放在宁展的头顶。<br/>“我什么都没有了。”<br/>她听见宁展含糊的说。</p><p>唐丽珍拖不动睡着的宁展，只好把他翻过来，往他的脑袋下面塞进一个枕头，又拿来一个毯子给他盖上。<br/>睫毛被泪水打湿，俊美的脸上还挂着泪痕，唐丽珍抱着双腿坐在他身边，他是遇到了很伤心的事吧。<br/>“嗡，嗡，嗡。”<br/>唐丽珍的手机突然响了起来。<br/>“喂？”她小声开口。<br/>“请问你认识郑五月吗？”<br/>五月？唐丽珍心里咯噔一下。<br/>“认识，我是她朋友。”<br/>“她现在在市中心医院，我们联系不上她的家属，你能过来一下吗？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>唐丽珍完全不敢相信，病床上躺着的浑身插满管子的这个人是自己认识的那个甜美的五月。<br/>明明前几天还活蹦乱跳，好好的，现在就成了这副样子。<br/>护士说，五月晕倒在城南别墅区的柏油路的上，有人经过发现了她，那个时候她衣不蔽体，呼吸微弱，手里紧紧的攥着一部手机。<br/>唐丽珍的号码是三天前她拨打出的倒数第二个电话。<br/>“城南别墅区？”<br/>“是的。”<br/>唐丽珍攥紧拳头，那是金璟的住处。</p><p>“纸醉金迷”的妈妈桑接到唐丽珍电话后，来到了医院。<br/>她也被病床上不省人事的五月吓了一跳。<br/>“医生怎么说？”<br/>“她被注射了过量的“琴酒”，导致神经受损，医生说......能不能醒来都是个问题。”<br/>妈妈桑皱着眉头看着五月，没有说话。<br/>“她的那位客人，你知道是谁吧。”<br/>妈妈桑扶了一下额头，“阿珍，我们先冷静一下。”<br/>“五月是逃出来的”，唐丽珍眼眶通红，她接着逼问，“是金璟吗？”<br/>妈妈桑愣了一下，不自然的说，“什么金璟啊，你别乱猜了。”<br/>五月手机里，三天前打出的最后一个电话是金璟的，而且她还晕倒在金璟住的别墅区附近，再加上妈妈桑的反应，答案显而易见。<br/>唐丽珍掏出手机就要打电话，看她气势汹汹的样子，妈妈桑一把夺过她的手机。<br/>“阿珍，你要干什么！？”<br/>“是金璟没错吧？五月都成这样了，你为什么还要包庇他！”<br/>“刚刚，你是要给金老板打电话吗？你怎么认识金老板？”<br/>“现在问这个问题有什么必要吗？”唐丽珍心碎又气愤，果然她们与妈妈桑之间只有利益关系。<br/>妈妈桑拉住唐丽珍的胳膊，“你听我说，金老板包养了五月一年，他们之前签了合约的，你不要插手这件事，我会和金老板联系。”<br/>“你打算怎么解决，五月都躺在这里了。”她实在无法相信见钱眼开，利益为重的妈妈桑会向着她们。<br/>“叫他赔偿或者解除合约，总之这件事我来处理。”<br/>妈妈桑伸手搭在她的肩膀上，“五月也算是我半个妹妹，不管你信不信，看到她这个样子我也心疼，她的医药费我会负责，金老板那边我会联系，你千万不要轻举妄动，一切交给我。”<br/>一口一个金老板，能让妈妈桑称谓如此尊敬的人怕是没有多少，两个人之间应该是有很深的利益往来吧。<br/>妈妈桑抚摸了下唐丽珍的头发，“金老板很喜欢五月，我先去找他了解了解情况，我想这其中应该有什么误会。”<br/>“已经很晚了，你先回去休息吧，我会让人过来照看五月的。”<br/>唐丽珍后退一步，她很厌恶妈妈桑的虚情假意，可五月算是“纸醉金迷”的招牌，妈妈桑应该会上心，毕竟除了相信妈妈桑，她也没有别的选择。</p><p>“我想在这里陪她。”唐丽珍坐在病床前，背对着妈妈桑。<br/>“那好，我先回去联系金老板。”</p><p>“嗡，嗡，嗡”<br/>早上七点，是金璟打来的电话。<br/>“喂？”唐丽珍从五月的病床旁离开。<br/>“事情办得怎么样了？”金璟站在14楼巨大的落地窗前喝了口咖啡。<br/>他关心的就只是这个，听到他的语气唐丽珍心中的怒火就一下子燃烧起来。<br/>“你在哪里？”<br/>“现在不方便，等晚上你来老地方找我。”<br/>“我想现在见你。”<br/>金璟昨天整整一晚都在准备明天电影发布会的事情，现在还呆在公司里，虽然他并不想让她来公司，可他也迫不及待拿到宁展的把柄了，估计她也着急给妹妹做手术吧。<br/>“你到嘉盛地下停车场C号电梯口，我让助理下去接你。”<br/>嘉盛？他怎么会在宁展所在的公司里？来不及细想那么多，唐丽珍立刻往外走，“好。”</p><p>见到金璟的瞬间，唐丽珍恨不得把这张皮着人皮的禽兽亲手撕碎。<br/>“东西呢？”<br/>唐丽珍盯着他，“是你在包养五月没错吧？”<br/>看着她一副兴师问罪的模样，金璟皱眉，“你说May？”<br/>“你到底对她做了什么？”<br/>唐丽珍越说越激动，恨不得一手揪起他的领子。<br/>金璟勾起一边嘴角，“她还有力气跑出去啊。”<br/>看他这副样子唐丽珍的怒火简直要把她吞噬，五月是她在这里最亲近的朋友，像妹妹一样的存在，“你是禽兽吗？”<br/>“你这么激动干什么？我们签过合约的。”金璟像看外星人一样看唐丽珍。<br/>“签过合约就可以肆意妄为吗？她的命在你眼里什么都不是吧？你知不知道医生说她很有可能醒不过来了！”<br/>唐丽珍想到自己那天还去了金璟的住处拿针孔摄像头，当时，五月就被他关在别墅里的某处吧，如果自己有所察觉就好了，不知道那个时候五月有多无助。<br/>金璟皱起眉头，“你在说什么？什么医生？”<br/>“你给她注射了过量的“琴酒”，你不知道吗？”<br/>金璟在脑海里飞速回忆，那晚宁展和陈一笑的节目播出后，他看到网上谈论他们二人如何相配心烦意乱，还喝多了酒，叫了May过去，好像的确给她注射了“琴酒”，这春药很烈，是出自情欲大师潘海利根之手，云海会所的特供春药。<br/>可注射了多少，金璟的确记不清了，此刻，他脸上的表情也不怎么好看。<br/>“她现在在医院里？”<br/>“是。”看来，妈妈桑根本没有找过金璟。<br/>“我现在抽不开身，等事情忙完了，我会处理。”<br/>“所以，东西你带来了吗？”<br/>唐丽珍直视他，“你对五月做了那样的事，还妄想我会帮你？我现在明确的告诉你，我不会帮你做那件事，五月这件事你也逃不掉。”<br/>她算是明白了，金璟和其他人根本就没有把自己和五月当做人来看待，只是可有可无、仅供发泄的玩物罢了。<br/>金璟的眼神一下子凌厉起来，“你耍我？”<br/>本来一夜没睡的金璟心情就有够糟糕，结果这个妓女竟然敢耍他，还敢用命令的语气和他说话。<br/>尽管他的脸很华丽，可他的吃人的目光还是让唐丽珍后退了一步，但她依旧直视金璟，也许是愤怒的力量吧。<br/>“不救你妹妹了？让你妹妹失望也无所谓？”<br/>金璟逼近她。<br/>“不需要你这种人来救我妹妹。”<br/>“我这种人？说的这么难听，我们只是各取所需罢了。还有，May那件事是个意外。”<br/>唐丽珍不知道他到底那句话是真哪句话是假，但总之她觉得这个男人危险又狡诈。<br/>“事情已经发生了，我只希望五月能快点好起来，希望你可以履行你的承诺，我们的合作就到此为止。”<br/>如果可以，她再也不想见到金璟了。<br/>唐丽珍转身想离开，却被金璟牢牢抓住手腕，他加大手劲，“你说不合作就不合作了？这么多天你耍我玩呢？”<br/>想要的东西没得到，金璟的心情简直不爽到了极点，但他的嘴角还是勾起的，只是有些僵硬。<br/>唐丽珍任由他抓着，“金璟，这里是嘉盛，不是你的别墅，你想做什么？”<br/>她不信，光天化日，他敢对自己做什么出格的事情。<br/>以往她话不多看不出什么，没想到她的性格还有这样的一面，她的眼神里竟然看不到他预想的恐惧。<br/>金璟挑眉在她耳边开口，“你胆子倒是很大啊，信不信我找十几个人轮了你？”<br/>他笑眼弯弯，不明所以的人看了只会觉得，金璟刚刚给她讲了一个好笑的笑话。<br/>唐丽珍的心跳都骤停了一下，身体尽量远离他，依旧不卑不亢的直视他，嘴唇紧紧的抿起。<br/>“你们在干什么？”<br/>郑思齐站在这件会议室的门口，看着这姿势诡异的两个人。<br/>看到郑思齐，唐丽珍松了口气，实际上，一瞬间，她的眼泪都快流出来了，她使劲把手腕从金璟的手里抽出来。<br/>金璟懒散的倚在会议桌前，冲郑思齐挑眉，“思齐哥知道她是做什么的吗？”<br/>没等唐丽珍走向郑思齐，走向自己从天而降的救星。金璟就从后面伸出手来，扳住她的肩膀，将她的上半身压在办公桌上。<br/>“唔......”<br/>唐丽珍瞪大眼睛，她的双唇被金璟用力吻住，手腕被金璟牢牢的按在冰冷的办公桌上，双腿被金璟的牢牢钳住并在一起，她动弹不得，也发不出任何声音。<br/>金璟深邃的眼睛里露出得意的目光。<br/>郑思齐一定会识相的离开，如果没有看到唐丽珍眼角流下的泪水的话。<br/>她在向自己求救。<br/>陷入绝望中的唐丽珍只看到郑思齐冲上来将自己从金璟手中解救出来，金璟黑的让人暗爽的脸和幽深的眸子。郑思齐宽阔的肩膀，微微扬起的发梢，手掌传到自己手腕上的温暖，这一切的一切在唐丽珍眼里都是慢动作，永远在她的心里珍藏。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>嘉盛11层，郑思齐的工作室里。<br/>“你还做他的生意？”<br/>不知道为什么，他脱口而出的是这句话，其实，她做谁的生意和他又有什么关系呢。<br/>郑思齐这句话听不出语气，但在唐丽珍听来格外的刺耳。<br/>“我没有。”<br/>唐丽珍着急的解释，刚刚因为金璟而流出的泪水还在她的眼眶里打转一眨眼就掉落下去，此时显得好像是因为他的话而流的了。<br/>郑思齐受不了女孩子哭，抿唇递了张纸巾过去。<br/>只是看到她的眼泪，郑思齐也不知道为什么，想也没想就冲过去把人从金璟身下救出来了。<br/>他很少做如此冲动的事情，今天是个例外。<br/>日后怎么和金璟相处，真是让郑思齐头疼。<br/>说了声谢谢，唐丽珍接过纸巾开始擦泪。<br/>“......你和他很熟吗？”她听到刚刚金璟叫他思齐哥。<br/>“金璟？只是之前一起合作了一部电影，同事关系。”<br/>“你刚刚救了我，会不会......”<br/>“得罪金璟？你想多了。”<br/>虽然不知道金璟和他们之间到底是什么关系，但现在最要紧的是，让郑思齐知道金璟这个人很危险。<br/>她鼓起勇气，把金璟要求她做的事情一五一十、毫无保留地告诉了郑思齐。<br/>其中，她私心隐瞒了宁展喝醉的那段。<br/>“你说宁展去找你了？”<br/>“是的。”<br/>听完，郑思齐沉默了好一会。<br/>“金璟真的要求你那么做了？”<br/>唐丽珍看着郑思齐的表情，心里有些受伤，他是不相信自己吗？不过也是，自己只是个妓女罢了。<br/>“我没有说谎，我也没有必要，你甚至可以亲自去问他。”<br/>而且，我是你的粉丝，我那么喜欢你，我不会向你说谎的。<br/>当然最后这句话，唐丽珍只是在心里默默的说给他听。<br/>郑思齐又沉默了，先不说她的话可不可信，就单是金璟要搞垮宁展就够让人费解的了，金璟和宁展他们俩人认识吗？金璟又和宁展有什么仇呢？<br/>不过先前金璟忽然加入嘉盛的确让人很费解，金璟做事完全让人猜不透，对他这个人郑思齐也完全不喜欢。<br/>“金璟知道宁展在你那里吗？”<br/>“我什么都没和他说。”<br/>郑思齐皱眉，“这件事你先暂时不要告诉宁展，我会好好处理的。”<br/>他又抬眼看向她，“还有，宁展呆在你那里，真是麻烦你了。”<br/>“也算不上麻烦......”其实宁展做饭真的很好吃，平时也安静的很，除了性事上过于折腾自己外，他作为室友完全够格。<br/>“我会尽快把他接走。”<br/>郑思齐打开手机，给助理发了个短信，没有抬头便开口，“我让人送你出公司，你把地址告诉我，明天我就去带他走。”<br/>唐丽珍看着他好看的眉眼点点头，心里同时后怕，她怎么忘了，宁展是LW的成员，毁了他就等同于间接毁了LW。<br/>幸好，自己最终没有那么做。<br/>作为一个粉丝，她最想看到的是，郑思齐可以永远快乐。</p><p>工作人员和郑思齐、金璟确定完流程后离开了休息室，还贴心的帮两个人把门关好。<br/>金璟神色如常，仿佛早上什么事情都没有发生过。<br/>“思齐哥，你和那个妓女是什么关系啊？”金璟笑咪咪的冲郑思齐开口。<br/>郑思齐把手机屏幕暗灭，“没什么关系。”<br/>“还有”，他抬起头直视金璟，语气冷漠，“我们没有那么熟，叫我全名就好。”<br/>金璟故作伤心状，“哥的心真是太硬了，明明都一起拍完一部电影了。”<br/>没有理他，郑思齐起身往外走，他的手搭在门把手上，没有回头，“如果你敢碰宁展，我不会饶了你的。”<br/>砰，门被关上。<br/>金璟挑起一边眉毛，看着郑思齐离开的方向伸出舌头舔过自己的尖尖的虎牙。</p><p>回到出租屋中，宁展已经起来了，他披着一条毯子坐在沙发上抱着一大包软糖。<br/>说真的，宁展对于软糖的喜爱和她妹妹差不多。<br/>“你酒醒了？”怀着愧疚，唐丽珍很不自然的说。<br/>宁展抬了下眼皮，又往自己嘴里塞进一颗软糖。<br/>他突然皱眉发出“嘶......”的一声。<br/>“怎么了，头疼吗？”<br/>想着应该是因为醉酒，唐丽珍关心地问。<br/>宁展摇摇头，手掌撑在右边的脸颊上，闷闷的说，“牙疼。”<br/>也是，吃了这么多软糖，牙不疼才怪呢。<br/>“那我送你去看牙医？”这么说着，唐丽珍又想到，宁展不是普通人，是走在街上都会被认出的国民偶像，去牙科看医生应该会不方便吧，况且明天郑思齐就会来接他走。<br/>“不去。”宁展脸上露出厌恶的表情，牙科医生是宁展最讨厌的存在，只要闻到诊所里的味道他就浑身难受。<br/>唐丽珍打开抽屉拿出一板布洛芬，“那你吃粒止痛药吧，会好受些。”<br/>宁展接过药片和水，仰头喝了下去。<br/>“药效得一会才能发挥作用呢。”对自己之前的想法感到愧疚，唐丽珍此刻想尽力对他好些，她站在原地看着他小心翼翼的开口，“我知道一个方法可以缓解牙痛。”<br/>宁展抬头疑惑的看着她，银灰色的脑袋毛茸茸的从毯子里露出，看起来像只大型的狗狗。<br/>唐丽珍朝他走过去，“把你的左手伸出来。”<br/>宁展乖乖照做，唐丽珍用手指捏住他的虎口处，不轻不重的按揉，她很专心，长发垂在颈肩，眉眼温柔。<br/>“以前我妹妹也特别爱吃糖，每次她牙痛都是我给她按。”<br/>唐丽珍忽然回忆起过去的情景，心里有些酸涩。<br/>这力度按的宁展很舒服，她的掌心柔软温暖，让他整个人放松了不少，他盯着她的侧脸，“你妹妹多大了？”<br/>“还有两个月过16岁生日。”<br/>“噢，还在上学？”<br/>唐丽珍摇摇头，“没有了，她......得了很严重得病。”<br/>“什么病。”<br/>唐丽珍手指一顿，又继续低头按压，沉默了一会才开口，“肝癌。”<br/>“治的好吗？”<br/>“在等待肝源，做了手术就还有希望。”<br/>她活的好辛苦又努力，宁展在心里想，像当初的自己。<br/>“需要钱的话我可以借给你。”<br/>住着又小又破的出租屋，衣服翻来覆去就只有那么几件，肉都很少买的人，做了妓女，的确是有别的原因吧。<br/>唐丽珍猛的抬头看他，慌乱的解释，“我，我 和你说这个，没有想向你借钱的意思。”<br/>她不想让别人同情自己，更何况这个人是宁展，是之前她差点就因为私欲而毁掉的人。<br/>对比之下，自己实在是太龌龊了。<br/>“是我自己想要借你的。”<br/>宁展把手抽出来，虎口处热热的，“牙齿没有那么疼了。”<br/>唐丽珍愣住，双手还放在膝盖上，不知道该说什么。<br/>宁展伸手抬起她的下巴，注视着她的眼睛，“撑不下去就告诉我，反正我什么都没有就只剩下钱了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>唐丽珍脖子项圈上的金色牌子随着宁展粗暴顶弄的动作晃来晃去。<br/>她抬头看了眼墙上的钟，晚上9点了，她主动伸手抱住宁展，一边娇喘一边暗暗收缩穴口，想让宁展赶紧射出来。<br/>郑思齐之前说过，今天会来接宁展走，可是等到了晚上他也没出现，而宁展偏偏这个时候性致大发，不由分说的按着她要解决自己的欲望。<br/>宁展爽的眯起眼睛，大手狠狠揉捏她的屁股，下身依旧硬挺的在她湿软的穴中进进出出，“骚货，这么会夹。”<br/>没等唐丽珍开口，宁展的大掌就“啪”的甩上她的屁股，把她的臀肉打的颤了几颤，“放松点，我还没玩够。”<br/>唐丽珍欲哭无泪，要是郑思齐来的时候，他还没完事怎么办。<br/>怕什么来什么。<br/>“砰砰砰。”有人在敲门。<br/>“有人嗯啊......有人敲门......啊啊......你......你停一下......”被宁展顶的一句完整的话都说不出来，唐丽珍仰着脖颈伸手拍打他结实的胳膊，想让身前的人赶紧出来。<br/>宁展下身缓缓抽出，在唐丽珍以为他真的要抽出去的时候又猛的一下子全根插入，像是在惩罚她的不专心，“哦啊！”唐丽珍的泪水一下子蓄满眼眶，腰也软的没了力气。<br/>“让他等着。”<br/>宁展抱着她力道不减的操，两颗卵蛋啪啪甩在她的穴口。<br/>敲门声终于停了下来，可唐丽珍的手机这个时候响了。<br/>她被操的头发乱甩，根本就没有力气，也没有机会去拿手机。<br/>“手机啊......啊宁展你......你停一下嗯啊......”<br/>宁展被她叫的心烦，转念又想到一个羞辱她的方法，便就着操她的姿势抱着她站起身，去桌子上拿手机，看到屏幕的手机号码，宁展愣了一下。<br/>接起电话，按下免提，唐丽珍眼神慌张但也无能为力。<br/>郑思齐的声音传来，“我在门外，你们是出去了吗？”<br/>宁展听完眼神冷了几分，伸手拉起唐丽珍脖子上的项圈，让她的脸正对着自己，“你告诉郑思齐我在这里？”<br/>唐丽珍不知道他们吵架的事，但也察觉到两个人关系似乎有些紧张，她犹豫的点点头。<br/>宁展松了手，随即抱着她竟然往门口走去。<br/>“你，宁展......嗯啊啊......你，你把我放下来啊......”<br/>她惊恐无比，穴口也下意识的缩紧，“嘶”，宁展额头的青筋突起，在她耳边开口，“知道郑思齐在外面，你很兴奋啊。”<br/>体内的肉棒随着宁展的动作时不时重重的擦过她阴道的敏感点，淫液滴滴答答的落在地板上。<br/>她想挣扎，可一点力气也没有了，更何况宁展的手臂像铁一样紧紧的箍着她，她逃不了。<br/>“咔嚓。”<br/>门打开的时候，唐丽珍的泪水滑落，她不想让郑思齐看到这一幕，可她却无能为力，只能紧紧的抱住宁展，把头埋在宁展的颈肩，像只鸵鸟那样。<br/>郑思齐尽管很震惊，但还是迅速的把门关上。<br/>他和宁展还在冷战，虽然眼前的场景很诡异，可他不想先开口，仿佛这样就会在他和宁展的冷战中输掉似的。<br/>如果不是怕宁展在公司知道之前弄出什么乱子，他是不会过来的。<br/>只要等他做完就带他走，自己只当看了场活春宫。<br/>“不要......不要......”唐丽珍一边流泪一边小声说给宁展听，希望他能放过自己。<br/>“我付了钱的，记得吗？”宁展轻笑一声，看了眼郑思齐，有些挑衅的意味，他抱着她转身走回卧室上了床。<br/>郑思齐竟然也鬼使神差的跟了过来。<br/>宁展瞥了眼郑思齐，把唐丽珍转了过去，让她正对着郑思齐，狰狞的肉棒在她体内旋转了一下。<br/>“呃啊啊啊！”唐丽珍没忍住尖叫出来，但立刻她紧紧的咬住下唇，不想从自己的口中发出如此淫荡的叫声。<br/>郑思齐的喉咙有些干燥，她是赤身裸体着的，眼角和鼻头都泛着粉红，脸上还挂着泪痕，看样子是被宁展狠狠欺负过的，她胸前丰满的乳房在他的眼前上下乱颤简直快要把他晃晕。<br/>他从来没有看到过着这样的唐丽珍。<br/>唐丽珍看向郑思齐，表情可怜又无助，她的眼神在乞求他离开这里，被他看着，羞耻感是双倍的。<br/>可惜不知道郑思齐是没能读懂她的意思还是故意的，目光反而一刻也离不开她身上了。<br/>宁展把肉棒抽出，黏连出的体液滴落在灰色的床单上，他伸手按下她的脑袋，“屁股撅起来，自己把屁眼掰开。”<br/>他想从后面进，可那里还没有润滑，会受伤的，唐丽珍害怕的身体发抖，语气带了哭腔，“求你......不要......”<br/>“趁我心情还好，快点。”宁展伸手摸了把她的细腰。<br/>唐丽珍身体微颤表情屈辱，认命的慢慢低下身子，跪趴在床上，撅起肥美的屁股，伸手把臀瓣努力向两边掰开。<br/>郑思齐喉头滚动，身体开始发热。<br/>“啪！”清脆的一声，宁展的巴掌打在她的屁股上，雪白的皮肤立刻留下五个红印。<br/>“继续掰，我还什么都看不到。”<br/>他在故意羞辱自己。<br/>唐丽珍的眼泪落在床单上，难堪又屈辱，幸好这个姿势她的脸是埋在下面的，看不到郑思齐，心里就没有那么难受。<br/>指尖用力到泛白，宁展这才满意，拿来一瓶润滑液，挤了一大坨在她的屁眼处，接着把龟头抵上去，缓缓的操进去。<br/>唐丽珍痛的闷哼，身体都忍不住颤抖，阻力太大，宁展额头冒汗只插入一个龟头也无法再继续。<br/>那里毕竟不是承欢的地方，郑思齐皱眉，有些心疼此时的唐丽珍。<br/>宁展伸手去揉搓她肿胀的阴蒂，让她在快感中稍稍放松，趁着这个间隙，他也把肉棒插进二分之一。<br/>后穴太久没被开拓了，以至于接受他肉棒的速度过于缓慢，不过让唐丽珍惊讶的是，宁展这次肯用润滑液了，尽管依旧不顾她的感受，但动作和以前比竟然称的上温柔。<br/>以往，不顾撕裂她的后穴，不顾她痛的死去活来，不顾肉棒上全都是鲜血，也要强行插进去，仿佛他的目的只是要她痛苦。</p><p>完全进去的时候，唐丽珍身上已经湿透了，皮肤上覆了一层细小的汗珠，刘海被汗水打湿粘在脸颊上，多了一丝被凌虐的美感。<br/>身后的宁展慢慢抽插起来，撕裂感和异物感让唐丽珍痛的五官都皱在一起，但她还是紧紧咬住下唇不让自己发出一点声音。<br/>郑思齐不需要看她的表情也知道她有多痛苦，终于忍不住开口，由于是对宁展说，所以语气很僵硬，“她很疼。”像是在提醒宁展，让他轻一些。<br/>宁展勾起一边嘴角，似乎是嘲笑他，依旧按照自己的速度抽插，渐渐的，唐丽珍的后穴分泌出肠液，让他的肉棒进出的更加顺利，痛苦也减轻了许多，竟然还生出些许快感。<br/>宁展拽着她脑后的长发将她拽离床面，强迫她挺起上半身，坐在他狰狞的肉棒上。<br/>“嗯......”她紧闭着眼咬紧下唇，嘴唇渗出丝丝献血，不可以发出声音。<br/>宁展在她身后伸出一只胳膊拦住她的腰，结实的屁股挺动把阴茎操进她逐渐湿软的后穴中，抽出的时候，肠液混着润滑液顺着柱身掉落下来。<br/>郑思齐看着唐丽珍脸上的表情，分不清她是痛苦还是欢愉。<br/>宁展细长的手指撬开她的嘴唇，用食指和中指捏住她的舌头玩弄，细细的呻吟声和呜咽声倾泻而出。<br/>宁展似笑非笑的看了眼郑思齐，似乎在说，看吧，你真是瞎操心，她根本不值得你心疼，因为她就是个欠操的骚货。<br/>郑思齐先是微怔，接着眼神变的有些复杂，抬脚朝床上的二人走了过去。<br/>以往他只是旁观者，可今天他想亲自品尝。</p><p>宁展挑了挑眉，伸手握住唐丽珍的两只胳膊朝后拉扯，将她的身体完全暴露在郑思齐面前。<br/>唐丽珍感受到有人上了床，一下子从情欲中清醒过来，惊恐地睁开眼睛看着面前的郑思齐。<br/>没等她说话，郑思齐就捏住她的下巴吻了上去，他的舌头舔净她嘴唇上的血，接着把舌头伸进她微张的嘴巴，给予她一个绵长的吻。<br/>和自己爱了多年的偶像亲吻是什么感觉，巨大的眩晕感，仿佛躺在一片柔软的云朵上，唐丽珍脸红的快要滴血。<br/>还有......强烈的诡异感，因为她的后面还含着宁展的肉棒。<br/>“唔......”她被郑思齐温柔又强势的吻弄的七荤八素，快要无法呼吸了。<br/>宁展还狠命的往她的屁股里顶，又痛又爽，她的眼泪刷的一下掉落下来。<br/>郑思齐尝到她的泪水，便离开了她的嘴唇，轻柔的用干燥温暖的指腹把她的眼泪拭去。</p><p>宁展扔给郑思齐一个避孕套，郑思齐看着手里的避孕套，表情有些犹豫。<br/>宁展在这个时候又用力的顶了一下唐丽珍，把她操的浪叫一声，身体发抖，表情纯情又淫荡，让男人看了只想狠狠的欺负她。<br/>郑思齐下身硬的快要爆炸，脑袋中理智的弦终于绷断，伸手套上套子，把硕大的龟头抵在她的穴口。<br/>“不要......”唐丽珍泪眼婆娑的看着他，眼神委屈又惊恐，的确不想让他进来，但不得不承认，心底里隐隐的还有那么一丝期待。<br/>郑思齐又安慰性的吻了一下她的嘴唇，握着自己的肉棒缓缓的插进她肿胀不堪的小穴，这里之前已经被宁展干的湿软，所以很好进入。<br/>被温暖柔软的阴道包裹住的感觉让郑思齐爽的皱眉，脊背似乎升起一串细小的电流。<br/>唐丽珍就明显没有那么好受了，虽然宁展和郑思齐都停住不动，可被两只粗大的肉棒同时插入，就算是妓女，她也不能一下子就适应。<br/>她的脑袋无力的靠在宁展的肩膀上，靠嘴巴大口大口的呼吸，小巧的鼻翼也一抽一抽的，看起来可怜的要命。<br/>宁展舔舐一下她的耳垂，“你看，墙上海报里的那人正在操你呢。”<br/>仿佛有闪电劈过唐丽珍的大脑皮层，难受到虚焦的眼神定在郑思齐身后的海报上，海报里是在舞台上意气风发的郑思齐，而这人的阴茎此时正埋在她的小穴里。<br/>这一认知让唐丽珍羞耻又兴奋，情不自禁的缩紧下面两张小嘴。<br/>宁展眯着眼睛揪起她的头发强迫她正对着郑思齐的脸，“这是多么难得的粉丝福利啊。”<br/>说完，朝郑思齐递过去一个眼神，两个人就默契的一齐抽插起来。<br/>“哦啊啊啊......太满了......不要......”还没完全适应的唐丽珍泪水噼里啪啦地往下掉，哀求着操干自己的两人，“我要嗯啊啊......坏，坏掉了唔......求你们......”<br/>她一双通红含着泪水的眼看向郑思齐，似乎是在专门向他求饶，郑思齐一怔，看到宁展丝毫没有停下来的意思，又想起刚刚自己毫无用处的担心，便莫名有些生气。<br/>他伸手捏住她的乳头，用力的向外拉扯作为惩罚，声音暗哑，“不许口是心非。”</p><p>郑思齐和宁展两个人不愧是多年的队友，操起女人来也默契十足，两只粗壮的肉棒隔着一层薄膜在她的穴里冲撞，像是在配合也像是在暗自较劲，看谁坚持的更久，看谁操的她浪叫声更大。<br/>又痛又爽，唐丽珍眼泪唾液糊了一脸，身体被巨大的快感刺激的不停发抖。<br/>宁展开口，语气有些鄙夷，“你看这骚货，爽得要死。”<br/>唐丽珍睫毛上挂满泪水，闭紧双眼，无助的摇头，她很想大声反驳，可快感让她什么都说不出口。<br/>率先射了出来，宁展把肉棒抽出，把装满精液的避孕套打了个结扔在地上，随后点了根烟，倚在床头用脚趾去戳弄她被操的无法合拢露出肠肉的屁眼，“明明就是淫荡不堪的婊子，装什么贞洁烈女。”<br/>郑思齐没说话，大概也认同宁展的话，抱着唐丽珍瘫软的身子，凶猛的顶弄。<br/>“好，好累......呜呜呜......不要......不要了啊......”唐丽珍精疲力尽，双腿软软的放在郑思齐的窄腰两侧。<br/>郑思齐不说话，红润的嘴唇温柔的亲吻她的侧脸，下身却依旧操的又深又狠。<br/>宁展吐出烟圈，俊美的脸隐藏在烟雾下，语气慵懒向郑思齐分享玩弄唐丽珍的经验，“往这骚货的脖子上吹气，她下面会夹得更紧。”<br/>郑思齐照做，脖子是唐丽珍的敏感带，她仰着脑袋呻吟，下面的穴口的确猛的缩紧，被她这么一夹，郑思齐差点射出来。<br/>他眼神发暗，喘息着感受阴茎外穴肉的蠕动。<br/>郑思齐抱紧她释放出来之后，唐丽珍天真的以为终于结束了，谁知道身后的宁展把烟头掐灭，冲郑思齐开口。<br/>“这次我要操她前面。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>回到宿舍的宁展和郑思齐像约好了那样，谁都没有谈起唐丽珍，也没有谈起之前吵架的事情。<br/>但可能是因为共同操过一个女人的缘故，两个人的关系竟然没有之前那样紧张了，但还是有些许尴尬。<br/>成员们有的呆在工作室里，有的回家看望父母，宿舍里目前只有他们两个人。<br/>郑思齐咳嗽一声开口，“先去洗个澡吧。”<br/>宁展点点头，银灰色的头发从黑色的棒球帽露出。<br/>“等一下。”<br/>“你......不要再往外边跑了，如果还没有下定决心退团，这些日子就在宿舍里好好考虑吧。如果，你还是下定决心退团，我会尊重你的决定。”<br/>宁展看着他，伸手把帽子摘下“嗯”了一声。<br/>郑思齐的心一下子酸软的不行，他很想伸手去揉揉他头顶被压塌的头发。</p><p>中午，郑思齐随便煮了两碗面，去敲宁展的房门，“我做了午饭，要出来吃点吗？”<br/>门从里面打开，宁展眼眶发红捂着一边高高肿起的脸颊，看起来可怜的要命。<br/>“牙疼？”郑思齐大概猜到怎么回事了，脸上流露出关切又无奈的表情。<br/>团里嗜糖如命的两个人，郑木塔和宁展，郑木塔还是小屁孩爱吃甜食也就算了，可宁展，郑思齐不明白，明明这么大人了，怎么也离不开甜食呢。</p><p>郑思齐陪宁展到了专门为嘉盛提供私人服务的医院里。<br/>宁展站在门口一副不情愿的模样，郑思齐拍拍他的肩膀，“看过医生就不会再痛了。”<br/>从练习生时期开始，宁展只有在郑思齐的陪伴下才会去看牙医，仿佛有他在身边，这整个过程都不会痛似的。<br/>宁展捂着脸颊往治疗室里走，刚刚的一瞬间他想到了很多以前的事情。<br/>郑思齐看着他瘦削又孤单的背影，目送他进去，这个时刻他又变回了自己懂事的弟弟，仿佛之前激烈的争吵不曾存在。<br/>还记得练习生时期，面临出道选拔每个人压力都大到喘不过气来，宁展和郑思齐在练习室一呆就是十个小时，别人回去休息他们俩还在练。宁展不好好吃饭，一天要吃无数包软糖，最后牙疼的练不下去，只能靠郑思齐连哄带骗带着他去看牙医，这一切仿佛是昨天才发生的事情。<br/>治疗完牙齿，宁展红着眼眶走出来，他向来很少流泪，为数不多的几次，都流在了牙科的治疗室里。</p><p>郑思齐和他坐在车里，郑思齐发动汽车，“饿了吗？我们出去吃点好的吧。”<br/>郑思齐从小就在这边长大，所以这附近有什么好吃的好玩的地方他都知道，从练习生时期开始，就是郑思齐带着宁展去吃美食，带他熟悉这个城市。<br/>作为偶像最基本的素养，帽子口罩一样也不能少，两个人裹的严严实实，到了一家日料店。<br/>不是周末，也不是饭点，店里只有三三两两几个客人。<br/>他们进入包间，卸下伪装。<br/>点好单后，两个人握着茶水相顾无言。<br/>不管在之前的事情中谁对谁错，之后谁先低头，就算郑思齐是大哥，他也是无所谓的，更何况他更成熟，不想无意义的冷战再消耗两个人之间的感情。<br/>率先打破沉默，由于紧张，他眼睛不自然的乱眨，“过年的时候我和爸妈来这家店吃过一次，真的挺不错的，尤其是鳗鱼饭，当时就想着什么时候得带你来一次，不带其他成员，就我们俩，因为你不是最喜欢吃日料这些的吗？不夸张的讲，这一带，最好吃的日料店，我个人觉得就是这家了。宁展，那天我不该对你动手。”<br/>宁展已经捕捉到这一大段话里最重要的信息，他垂眼，“没事。”<br/>又是一阵令人窒息的沉默。<br/>“那天我们都太激动了。”宁展盯着茶杯里清澈的茶水。<br/>郑思齐捏紧茶杯，“是啊，越是对亲近的人就越是控制不了自己的情绪。”<br/>两个大男人都不太善于处理情感问题，尤其是吵架之后再和好，说什么都觉得别扭。<br/>郑思齐开始转移话题，“牙齿不疼了吧。”<br/>宁展“嗯”了一声。<br/>“怎么一直那么喜欢吃糖呢？”<br/>“甜食可以缓解压力。”<br/>“是吗？”郑思齐一愣，“那改天我也试试。”<br/>“不过，牙疼就要马上去治疗，拖下去，百利无一害。”<br/>郑思齐看了看他的脸色，想了想还是继续说了下去，“其实......不单单是牙齿，心中的伤痛也是一样的。”<br/>宁展喝了口茶水，“我知道哥想说什么，可心和牙齿是不一样的。”<br/>“我有治疗方法，想听一下吗？”<br/>宁展没说话，郑思齐看着他的眼睛，“朝前看，往前走。”<br/>“宁展，是时候放过你自己了，把自己禁锢在过去没有意义，甚至有可能伤害你自己和爱你的人。”<br/>宁展抿唇，“我懂，可是我做不到。”<br/>“你可以的，我们都会陪在你身边。”</p><p>出租屋里只剩下唐丽珍一个人，她看着窗外的阳光，忽然生出一股强烈的孤独感。<br/>“嗡嗡嗡。”电话响起。<br/>“喂？”<br/>“真的吗！？”她立马坐起身，激动的快要落泪，“我，我马上过去。”</p><p>“37万，不算恢复后的费用。”<br/>唐丽珍吸了口气，赶紧点头，仿佛不赶紧答应下来肝源就飞走了似的，“做，医生，我们做。”<br/>“你的情况我大概知道一些，这些钱是要一次性拿出来的，你确定可以吗？”<br/>“可以，医生，我有存款的，我保证，不会拖欠治疗费用的，麻烦您尽快给我妹妹安排手术。”<br/>“这是缴费单，三天之内把钱交齐。”</p><p>37万，拿出她全部的存款也还差20多万，怎么办，唐丽珍握紧缴费单，靠在医院洁白的墙上。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>唐丽珍脸色苍白，因为愤怒瞪大了眼睛，她握紧拳头，用力摆动悬挂在空中的身体。<br/>“放我下来，金璟，你到底想干什么！”<br/>她很恐惧，但还是大声的质问他以此来增强自己的气势。<br/>这是一个空旷的房间，唐丽珍赤身裸体，整个人被红色的绸缎吊在这个房间的正中央，她像一只翻了面的青蛙，双腿大开，小腿和大腿被绸缎牢牢的绑在一起，虽然这样说有些奇怪，但被绸缎捆绑住的她像一件等待被凌虐的艺术品。<br/>房间里仅有笼罩在唐丽珍身上的一束灯光，其余的地方则是黑暗的。<br/>金璟像一个优雅的王子，从黑暗中朝她走来，他伸手解开袖口，漫不经心的说，“我劝你省点力气。”</p><p>两个小时前，唐丽珍来到五月的病房，却正好碰上金璟和他的两个壮汉保镖。<br/>“你怎么在这？”看到金璟的唐丽珍很惊讶。<br/>金璟瞥了眼唐丽珍，那是一种猛兽看到猎物的兴奋目光，但被他很好的隐藏了。<br/>“我来履行承诺，我已经派人把她的治疗费交齐了。”<br/>他转头注视着躺在床上昏迷不醒的五月。<br/>唐丽珍在他的眼里看不到一点懊悔，过于浅色的眸子显得他的眼神无比冷漠，仿佛躺在床上的只是个对他而言的陌生人。<br/>“你说的好像给了她天大的施舍，我只知道，五月可能再也醒不过来了。”<br/>“我已经亲自过来看望她了，你告诉我，我还应该怎么做？”金璟眯起眼睛。<br/>上次被她跑掉本来他就有够不爽，没想到这次她还敢这么和自己说话。 <br/>唐丽珍被他的态度刺激到，心中的怒火一下子燃烧，“五月躺在这里，都是因为你，你凭什么一副冷漠的态度，这么的事不关己。”<br/>金璟什么话都没说，只是盯着她看，他的眼神让唐丽珍意识到她怎么忘了这个男人是如此的危险，金璟站在一旁发号施令，让身边的保镖把她打晕，扛到车里。<br/>被强行带到云海会所的唐丽珍被一个骨瘦如柴但眼神像鹰一样的光头老人绑成了现在这个样子。</p><p>唐丽珍恐惧又无助，她不知道金璟想要对自己做些什么，难道，他真的要找十几个人轮了自己？<br/>想到这里，唐丽珍的冷汗都冒出来了。<br/>“你这样做，是犯法的。”<br/>金璟走到她面前，“谁会在意一个妓女的命呢。”<br/>唐丽珍打了个寒颤。<br/>金璟勾起嘴角，“怕了？之前不是还伶牙俐齿的？”<br/>他伸手抚摸过唐丽珍的侧脸，“放心，我不要你的命。”<br/>接着，唐丽珍的下巴被金璟用力捏住，嘴巴强迫性的张开，她被喂进去一颗蓝色的药丸。<br/>金璟紧紧捂住她的嘴巴，药丸被强迫吞下，唐丽珍惊恐的看着他，“咳咳......你喂我吃了什么！？”<br/>他一脸邪笑，“是会让你快乐的东西。”<br/>“你真的以为我会轻轻松松的放过你？你破坏了我完美的计划，宁展的真面目不能被揭开，都是因为你。”金璟表情忽然变的阴郁，似乎恨不得吃了她。<br/>“妹妹和宁展之间你竟然选择了宁展，难道是因为你很享受被宁展性虐？除此之外我真的想不到别的理由。”他戏谑的看着她。<br/>“和宁展无关，我只是不想给你这样的人做事。”唐丽珍仰头直视他。<br/>“和宁展无关吗？你可以继续骗自己。”<br/>“你为他放弃治愈妹妹的机会，可他呢，他现在会过来救你吗？”<br/>唐丽珍抿唇没有说话。<br/>金璟的手来到她的胸部，“马上我就会让你知道，为了他拒绝我是多么错误的决定。”<br/>被他的表情吓到，唐丽珍呼吸一滞，但不知道是因为他的抚摸还是什么的，她的乳房变的有些痒还有些热。<br/>他的目光移动到她翘挺饱满的乳房上，像是在欣赏，“你有两颗很漂亮的乳房。”<br/>唐丽珍瞪大眼睛，声音颤抖，“你给我吃的到底是什么？”<br/>她的胸慢慢开始变的胀痛，同时像有几百只蚂蚁在自己乳房皮肤下的血管里爬动，里面好痒好痛。<br/>她难受的皱眉，表情也变的扭曲，双手用力的攥紧绸缎，身子难受的扭动，好希望有人可以狠狠的揉搓自己的乳房。<br/>乳房饱受折磨的同时，下体却饥渴的要命，仿佛那里已经一片泥泞，好空虚，好想什么东西可以直直的插进来，填满自己。<br/>“药效开始发挥作用了？”<br/>金璟解开衬衫领口的扣子，露出大片白皙的皮肤，他走到唐丽珍身前，冲她微笑，“这是潘海利根研制的新药，spurt，好好享受吧。”<br/>说完，他把中指猛的插进她毫无遮掩的小穴中。<br/>“啊！”唐丽珍猛的仰头，身体因为惯性在空中摆动了几下，不可思议的是，她的乳头竟然流出两滴乳白色的奶水。<br/>金璟盯着她的胸吹了声口哨，猎奇的画面让他隐隐兴奋起来。<br/>唐丽珍惊恐的摇头，“怎么会这样......”<br/>怎么可能，不在哺乳期的女人那里会流出奶水，是因为他的药，自己才会变成这副模样，耻辱的泪水顺着唐丽珍的眼角流下。<br/>金璟左手抓住她腰上绸缎将她固定在自己的身前，右手的手指在她的小穴里迅猛的抽插，淫液飞溅在昂贵的地毯上。<br/>“啊啊啊！不要......太快了......停下......”唐丽珍紧闭眼睛大张着嘴叫喊，金璟的手指每次都准确的戳在她的敏感点上。<br/>她沉沦在可怕的快感中，乳头处源源不断的往外流出奶水，顺着乳房流下，像两条小溪。<br/>一阵痉挛后，她高潮了，身下的地毯被落下的奶水打湿了两滩，可是高潮之后，她觉得还不够，像要更粗更大的东西插进自己的下面。<br/>金璟看了眼摄像头，接着把自己的阴茎掏出，慢慢插进唐丽珍湿软的穴中。<br/>“啊......”唐丽珍微微皱眉，乳头颤巍巍的冒出两股奶水，下面被填满了。<br/>金璟伸手拍拍她的脸颊，“夹紧点，我们有客人在看呢。”<br/>脑袋一片混乱的唐丽珍无法思考他的话，随着金璟的动作，她又开始无意识的浪叫。<br/>唐丽珍的乳头处喷出两道奶水，像细小的喷泉一样，足足有三厘米高，她带着哭腔求饶，“呜呜呜......不要......不要了......啊.......金璟啊啊啊......”<br/>金璟伸手揉捏上她的乳房，大力的按压，像给奶牛挤奶那样，“不要！好疼呜呜呜......求你......会爆炸的......”<br/>两颗饱满的乳房仿佛是被灌满水的气球，被这样玩弄，让唐丽珍有种乳房会被捏爆的错觉，<br/>汹涌的奶水急需一个出口，乳头像针扎一样疼，她哭的凄惨，下意识绞紧小穴，乳房因为压迫，喷出的奶水足足有之前的两倍高。<br/>金璟用下身粗暴的操她，两手却玩的不亦乐乎，像小孩子发现新奇的玩具那样，他对潘海利根的新药很满意。<br/>他的双手沾满乳白的汁水，他挑眉把手指伸进唐丽珍的嘴巴里，“尝尝你的奶水，甜不甜？”<br/>唐丽珍泪眼朦胧，看不清金璟的脸，其实此刻她已经被玩弄的有些神智不清，舌头机械的舔弄金璟的手指，这汁水是苦涩的。<br/>金璟下身又用力操进去，“甜吗？“<br/>“啊唔......甜......”身体好热，好难受。<br/>唐丽珍的乳房仿佛逐渐适应了金璟残酷的动作，甚至想要更多，想要借他的手彻底释放出来。<br/>“我和宁展谁操的你更舒服？”金璟像王一样，居高临下的看着被自己操的身体发抖的唐丽珍。<br/>“我......我不知道.....”唐丽珍胡乱的摇头，胸也不自觉的挺起，想要让他的手狠狠的蹂躏自己的乳房。<br/>“不知道吗？”金璟停了抽插的动作，“看来我还不够努力。”<br/>他勾起嘴角，开始用极慢的速度操开她的小穴，龟头每次都刚好碾过她的敏感点。<br/>此刻的慢对唐丽珍来说不是恩赐，是折磨，是诱饵。<br/>“呜呜呜......是你......是你......求你......用力操我......”唐丽珍哭泣着哀求金璟，她不知道自己此刻到底在说些什么，她甚至不知道此刻在操自己的人是谁，在药物的作用下，她已经彻底变成欲望的奴隶。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一个小时前。<br/>郑思齐在房间里看完了一部电影，出来准备做晚饭，就在这个时候，他接到了金璟的视频通话邀请。<br/>金璟？郑思齐眉头皱起，不知道他找自己有什么事竟然需要视频通话，毕竟还是一个公司的同事，他想了一会还是接受了邀请，把摄像头对准厨房。<br/>看到手机里的画面，郑思齐受到冲击愣了好一会儿，恰巧，宁展从房间里出来找水喝，只听见“不要，嗯啊”难以言说的色情声音。<br/>宁展尴尬的咳嗽几声，就算一起操过女人，也不能这么光明正大的看AV吧，关键这哥还一脸严肃。<br/>打算喝完水马上回房间的宁展无心又多听了两句，“好疼......求你.......”<br/>这声音实在是有些耳熟，宁展看向郑思齐，而郑思齐也恰好正在看他，郑思齐沉默的把手机递给宁展。<br/>“唐丽珍？真的是她？”宁展惊愕的眼皮不舒服的跳动起来。<br/>“事情很复杂，之后我会和你解释，现在我要去找她。”郑思齐拿了车钥匙一副准备往外走的样子。<br/>宁展把手机塞给他，“你去干嘛？要和那人一起玩3P吗？她倒是精力充沛，还和人玩捆绑。”<br/>“她不是自愿的。”<br/>看郑思齐那么笃定，宁展胡乱的拨了几下自己的头发，像是烦躁的很。<br/>“到底是怎么回事？”直觉让宁展觉得郑思齐认识视频里的那个男人。<br/>郑思齐从他身边走过去，“来不及和你解释了，在家等我回来。”</p><p>开车到了云海会所，郑思齐带着怒气和焦急推开一扇又一扇的门，终于在尽头找到了这个房间。<br/>房间里浓重的情欲味道还没有散尽，已经昏死过去的唐丽珍依旧被绸缎吊在空中，黑色的长发如同瀑布垂在脑后，她身体上的乳汁和精液已经干涸，房间里唯一的灯光照在她苍白的脸上。<br/>郑思齐瞳孔收缩，心仿佛都被揪紧，他小心翼翼的解开她身上的绸缎，把她放下来，将外套盖在她赤裸的身体上，又把她抱在怀中。 <br/>就在郑思齐昨晚这一切的时候，门口突然传来男人低沉的声音，“你和她到底是什么关系？我真的很好奇。”<br/>由于门口太过昏暗，郑思齐听这低沉的声音就能辨别出来说话的人是金璟。<br/>金璟慢慢从门口走过来，手里拿了根烟，眼睛里闪着邪恶的光，直直的盯着灯光下的郑思齐，“不过我更好奇的是，你怎么知道她在这里。”<br/>“地毯，我来过云海会所，你忘了？”懒得装出平时与人打交道的和善模样，郑思齐的声调都冷了不少，他抱紧怀里的唐丽珍。<br/>云海会所房间里的地毯很特别，用的是暗红色的草棉纤维。<br/>“当然没有，我还记得那次你点的人就是她。”金璟促狭的冲他笑笑。<br/>郑思齐心里一惊，他怎么知道。<br/>金璟吸了口烟，微微一笑，“忘记告诉哥了，我爸是云海会所最大的股东。”<br/>郑思齐想从金璟的眼神里看出些什么，可除了笑意他什么都看不出来，不过，他明确知道的是，金璟的行为是在挑衅自己。<br/>“哥，你别这么防备的看着我，我会很伤心的。”金璟眨眨眼，“哥把她带走吧，她都累晕过去了。”他的语气像是在心疼唐丽珍，可这一切的始作俑者就是他自己。<br/>郑思齐的目光发冷，“你到底想干什么？”<br/>金璟一脸无辜的样子，“哥～你不是知道的吗？我的目标不是你，是宁展。”<br/>“今天这么做我只是单纯觉得好玩而已。”<br/>觉得好玩？郑思齐越发觉得金璟是个可怕的人，华丽笑容的背后藏着一把锋利的尖刀，随时可能会割开敌人的喉咙。<br/>“哥很喜欢她？”<br/>“与你无关。”<br/>“哥可要小心点，当红偶像团体队长爱上“纸醉金迷”的妓女可是百年难得一遇的大新闻。”<br/>“但我是站在哥这边的～我会为哥保守秘密。”<br/>郑思齐觉得他的笑容虚假的让人感到恶心，不想再和他扯下去，“说完了吗？我可以走了吗。”<br/>“当然，我已经很好的享用完了。”<br/>金璟舔了舔嘴角，侧身给他让路，“会所里比她优质的女人多的是，如果哥有需要，千万要告诉我。”<br/>郑思齐抱着唐丽珍和他擦肩而过，连看都没看他一眼，“就不麻烦你了。”</p><p>郑思齐把唐丽珍放在后座上，为了保护隐私，开车驶向自己的私人别墅。<br/>他刚把唐丽珍放到床上躺好，手机就震动起来。<br/>“你找到她了吗？”<br/>郑思齐抹了把额头上的细汗，看了眼躺在床上的唐丽珍，“嗯。”<br/>“她晕倒了，我把她带到我的别墅里了，你要过来吗？”<br/>那边沉默了一会，“不去。”<br/>“你还是过来吧，我想起来有事要和你说。”<br/>郑思齐揉揉自己的太阳穴，金璟真是个大麻烦。</p><p>金璟戴着墨镜哼着歌，捧了一大束鲜花来到唐丽珍妹妹的病房。<br/>“小希，好久不见。”<br/>“漂亮哥哥！”<br/>“我们小希喜欢看电影吗？”<br/>“喜欢！”<br/>“哥哥手机里有一部电影放给你看好不好？”<br/>“好！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>听完郑思齐说的话，宁展需要消化的太多，一时间不知道该说些什么。<br/>“所以，你说的那个金璟是为了报复她，才......”<br/>“应该是。”<br/>宁展沉默了，这一切最根本的原因是，唐丽珍没有答应金璟的要求。<br/>尤其是看到唐丽珍被金璟玩弄的现在还在床上昏睡，他忽然有一种强烈的愧疚感，虽然说这都是唐丽珍自己作出的决定。<br/>“金璟忽然加入嘉盛，应该也与你有关。只是不知道他和你到底有什么仇。”<br/>宁展眼神发冷，“等我亲自去问他就知道了。”</p><p>郑思齐去楼下做饭，宁展留在房间里照看唐丽珍。<br/>他伫立在床边，注视着她的侧脸。<br/>“你不是很想救妹妹吗？”<br/>“这应该是你最大的心愿吧？”<br/>“只要把视频交给他，就可以救你妹妹了，你为什么不答应？”<br/>唐丽珍安静的躺在床上，做不出回应。<br/>宁展像是在自言自语，“明明我对你也不算好。”<br/>他弯腰靠近唐丽珍，他的嘴唇再稍稍往前就可以碰到她的脸颊，“该不会是你胆子小，怕被我追杀？”<br/>“还是”，他慢慢眨了两下眼睛，“因为你太善良，不忍心毁掉我。”<br/>“你是傻瓜吗？”<br/>宁展慢慢直起身，注视了她一会儿，转身要离开，就在这个时候，搭在沙发上唐丽珍的外套里掉出一张皱巴巴的纸。<br/>宁展走过去把它捡起来，“缴费单......”</p><p>唐丽珍醒的时候，郑思齐刚刚做好饭，她穿好衣服走下楼，看到郑思齐愣了一下。<br/>“你终于醒了，感觉怎么样？”郑思齐把一盘青椒炒肉放到桌面上。<br/>这里难道是LW的宿舍？因为她还注意到宁展也在厨房里，唐丽珍揉了揉自己的脑袋，“我没事。”她只感觉睡了一个很长很长的觉，除了胸前有些酸痛。<br/>“身上......有哪里觉得不舒服的吗？”郑思齐尽量说的委婉。<br/>唐丽珍摇摇头，她做的就是妓女这一行，过度性爱带来的后遗症她还可以忍受，况且比金璟更过分的客人她也不是没遇到过，就比如说宁展，比金璟可狠多了，她在心里默默吐槽。<br/>不过，她搞不懂现在的状况。<br/>“你在云海会所晕倒了，这里是我的别墅。”郑思齐解释道。<br/>宁展从厨房里拿出来三双筷子接着说，“是思齐哥去把你接出来的。”<br/>唐丽珍的脑袋还是很懵，“你们怎么知道我在那里，还有......”她的脸忽然变红，刚刚醒过来的时候，自己正穿着男人的睡衣。<br/>“说来话长，先坐下吃饭吧。”郑思齐冲她笑。<br/>唐丽珍看了眼已经坐下的宁展，急忙摆手，“不用了，我还是回去吧。”<br/>“你不能走。”宁展开口。<br/>“？”<br/>“的确，在保证你安全的前提下，你最好还是不要离开这里。金璟，他很危险。”郑思齐也一脸严肃的看着她。<br/>听到金璟的名字，唐丽珍忍不住皱眉，“他的气估计已经消了，应该不会......再找我的麻烦。”<br/>“金璟的事，我都知道了。”宁展看向她，“我会处理好这件事，现在，过来吃饭。”<br/>唐丽珍还想拒绝，但看到宁展的眼神，她就说不出口了，她默默走过来，在宁展对面坐下，过了这一天她的确已经很饿了。</p><p>明明一天前，他们三个人还一起做了那种事，现在竟然又在一张餐桌上吃饭，除了尴尬外唐丽珍还觉得不可思议。<br/>她握紧筷子，总是控制不住自己的视线偷偷瞥向低头吃饭的郑思齐。<br/>作为一个对视线和镜头无比敏感的偶像，郑思齐抬头正好对上她的目光，“怎么了？菜不合胃口吗？”<br/>“不是不是”，唐丽珍慌乱的解释，“我想谢谢你，把我从那里带出来。”<br/>郑思齐笑了，把一片培根夹到她的碗里，“这没什么，好好吃饭。”<br/>郑思齐的温柔让唐丽珍整个人都轻飘飘的，周围的空气都散发着水蜜桃的甜香，她红着脸点点头，把培根放在嘴里仔细地咀嚼，仿佛这片培根是这个世界上最美味的食物。<br/>温柔，帅气，做饭还这么好吃，不愧是连续三年被媒体评为女生最想嫁的偶像。<br/>宁展看着她的反应觉得好笑，“自己偶像给夹的菜是不是格外的好吃？”<br/>在幻想中的唐丽珍被这句话噎到，咳嗽不止，郑思齐赶紧给她倒了杯水，又无奈的看了眼恶作剧得逞笑得花枝乱颤的宁展。</p><p>吃过晚饭后，宁展来到唐丽珍的房间里。<br/>她正背对着他在衣服口袋里翻找什么东西。<br/>“是在找这个吗？”宁展把手里的缴费单在她面前晃了晃。<br/>“啊！吓我一跳！”唐丽珍捂住胸口，感觉小命都给吓没了，这人进来怎么不知道先敲门。<br/>“这个，这个怎么会在你那里。”<br/>“我在地上捡到的。”<br/>唐丽珍伸手去拿，“谢谢你，应该是我不小心掉出去的。”<br/>宁展把缴费单塞进自己兜里。<br/>“钱我帮你付。”<br/>唐丽珍急忙摆手，“不用，不用，我自己可以的。”她可不想欠宁展人情。<br/>“就当是补偿。”宁展单方面宣布。<br/>“补偿？”唐丽珍终于意识到他在说什么。<br/>“其实，你没有必要这样做的，本来合约里就有保护客人隐私这一项。”一想到曾经自己差点就毁了宁展，她就一阵后怕，尤其现在宁展想要补偿自己，她就为自己曾经的念头感到羞耻。<br/>宁展把双手搭上她的肩膀，直视她的眼睛，“不管你是因为什么拒绝了他，总之，我会让你知道，你的选择是正确的。”<br/>唐丽珍呆呆的看着他，他的眼神是有魔力的，专注到仿佛他的眼里只有你，大概在粉丝握手会上，他也是用这样的眼神让粉丝沦陷的吧。<br/>宁展双手用力把还在发懵的她按坐在床上，眼神突然变的有些邪恶看向她的胸，“为了更好的补偿你，我现在要帮你上药。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>唐丽珍整个身子往后一躲，紧张的说，“你要干什么？”<br/>“帮你上药啊。”<br/>唐丽珍顺着他露骨的眼神看向自己的胸，她伸手护在胸前，“不用麻烦你，我自己上就好了。”<br/>宁展把药膏扔给她，双臂环胸，“好啊，那你自己上。”<br/>唐丽珍看了眼药膏，又看了眼没有要离开意思的宁展，她的脸颊有些发烫，“等你走了，我再上药。”<br/>宁展勾起嘴角，戏谑地说，“你身上还有哪里我没看过，害什么羞啊。”<br/>唐丽珍咬住下唇，“那也不行。”<br/>“好了，我是为了确保你有好好抹药，这是思齐哥交给我的任务。”宁展觉得逗她实在是有意思极了。<br/>唐丽珍皱紧眉头表示根本不相信他的鬼话。<br/>“好了，别耽误时间了，我还得早点回去睡觉。”宁展慵懒的打了个哈欠。<br/>唐丽珍看他这架势就是要在这和自己耗着，沉默了一会，她的眼神瞥向药膏，还是率先屈服，反正又不是没在他面前裸过，一咬牙，她就把上衣和胸罩脱了。<br/>宁展紧紧盯着她丰满的乳房，那上面布满了金璟留下的青紫指痕，在白皙的皮肤上，那些印记有些触目惊心。<br/>不知道为什么，看到唐丽珍身上的青紫痕迹，他的心里有些不爽，明明以往他留下的痕迹比这个要过分的多。<br/>想是一回事，真正做又是另一回事，唐丽珍怎么都觉得羞耻，她坐在床边，双腿并的紧紧的，把药膏轻轻涂抹在乳房上。<br/>房间里只剩下秒针滴答滴答走动的声音。<br/>唐丽珍脸烫的快要冒出热气，她能够感受到宁展炙热的视线，终于，抹完了药膏，她快速把衣服套在身上。<br/>宁展一副意犹未尽的表情，看的唐丽珍直冒冷汗。<br/>“现在你可以走了。”<br/>宁展却突然朝她走过来，坐在她身边，他们俩的鼻尖近到只有一个矿泉水瓶的距离，唐丽珍的心咚咚咚跳的很大声，仿佛下一秒他就要和自己接吻，仿佛下一秒她就会情不自禁的闭起眼睛。<br/>没想到宁展冲她伸出手掌，“手机。”<br/>唐丽珍一下子偏过头去，为自己有那种想法而感到羞耻，她不知道他要干什么，但还是迅速拿出手机乖乖放到他的手心里以掩盖自己的慌张。<br/>宁展倒是从容淡定，他从兜里掏出耳机，连接在她的手机上，打开音乐软件，搜索，他微微挑眉，这首歌被唐丽珍点亮了红心，表示她很......喜欢？<br/>唐丽珍默默地深呼吸，让自己冷静下来之后转头看他，从她的角度看过去，宁展的侧脸实在是太过完美，完美到一下子让唐丽珍认清普通人和偶像的差距。<br/>宁展忽然抬起头，把一边耳机塞进唐丽珍的左耳，音乐声流进耳朵里，她微微的睁大眼睛，是宁展的那首歌，那首加入了自己娇喘和浪叫声的歌。<br/>他们俩并肩坐在床边，一人一边耳机，完整的听完了这首由宁展作词作曲的歌。<br/>唐丽珍听的脸红的要滴血，一度想要从他身边逃跑。<br/>歌曲结束，宁展转头看向她，“这首歌以后就是我们的歌了。”</p><p>宁展要离开房间的时候，唐丽珍忍不住叫住他，“我妹妹的手术费，我会想办法凑齐。”<br/>他的手搭在门把手上，她是在拒绝自己吗？<br/>“为什么不肯用我的钱？”<br/>她被宁展问住，为什么呢？明明可以不必大费周章的去凑钱。<br/>“为什么？”宁展皱起眉头表示很不解。<br/>“因为......因为我不想欠你人情。”<br/>“欠别人的人情就可以吗？”<br/>“你和别人又不一样。”她脱口而出，这句话倒是把她和宁展两个人都说愣了。<br/>“呃......”唐丽珍一时间不知道该说什么，但又很想解释一下刚刚的那句话。<br/>宁展心里默默的重复了一遍，和别人不一样，再次抬眼他的眸子里有笑意，语气却是很坚定的，“欠我的人情是不用还的，所以不要去欠别人的人情。”<br/>唐丽珍被这句绕口令一样的话绕的头晕，还没明白他什么意思，宁展就离开了。</p><p>半夜，唐丽珍渴了起床找水喝。<br/>来到厨房，却发现别墅外的花园里有点点红色的星光。<br/>推开门，她握着杯水走了出去。<br/>郑思齐正坐在秋千上抽烟，只看侧影都觉得他浑身散发着忧郁的气息。<br/>感觉到有人，郑思齐转过头，看到是她，先把烟掐灭了，“渴了？”他冲唐丽珍温柔的笑。<br/>她点点头，站在原地，“我不知道你还抽烟。”<br/>镜头底下的郑思齐永远温柔沉稳，是个如清风明月般的人，所以他会抽烟是唐丽珍没想到的，不过这么大的男人了，倒也是情理之中。<br/>郑思齐用手把空气中的烟雾扇散，“偶尔。”<br/>仿佛看到了他隐藏着摄影机下的另一面，更接近他本身的真实一面，唐丽珍小心翼翼的靠近他。<br/>“不回去睡吗？”<br/>“啊......嗯，想和你一起坐一会。”她鼓起勇气说出自己的想法。<br/>郑思齐往旁边挪了挪腾出一个位置，唐丽珍坐下，夜空下，她正和自己的偶像坐在一起，她手心冒汗都快抓不住玻璃水杯。<br/>“是有什么烦心事吗？”<br/>郑思齐仰头看着夜空，“也不算什么。”<br/>本来以为他不会继续往下说，没想到下一句郑思齐淡淡的说了句，“宁展想要退出组合。”<br/>“什么！？”她瞪大双眼。<br/>“你也觉得很不可思议是吧。”他扯开嘴角笑了，但这笑很苦涩很无奈。<br/>明明......明明一切都好好的啊，LW走到如今这个地位实属不易，为什么忽然想退团呢？<br/>郑思齐偏过头来问她，“如果，我是说如果，你妹妹最后没有被治好，你会觉得一切都没有意义了吗？”<br/>听完他的话，她沉默的握着水杯。<br/>郑思齐一下子觉得自己说错了话，“抱歉，我不该问你这个的。”<br/>“会吧，毕竟那是我最亲的亲人，最开始很难走出来的。”她吸了口气，“但我给自己的期限是一年，一年之后我要好好的过自己的人生，否则就是在惩罚自己了。”<br/>“惩罚自己？”<br/>“是啊，让自己不停地陷入失去亲人的痛苦中，每时每刻都在强迫自己感受这份痛苦，因为想要惩罚自己，为什么不把用来赚钱的时间陪在妹妹身边，为什么要让妹妹承受治疗的痛，如果早知道结果是这样的话。”<br/>听完她的话，郑思齐不知道在想些什么。<br/>唐丽珍抬眼，女人的第六感往往很准确，“宁展......他是遇到什么事情了吗？”<br/>他摇摇头露出一个掩饰的笑，“没什么，只是随便问问。”<br/>看着他的笑，唐丽珍小声说，“你也很累吧，不必总是这样温柔，偶尔不这么礼貌也可以的。”<br/>“什么？”<br/>她握紧水杯，“我知道我没资格说这种话，可是我想让你知道，对于粉丝来说，你的压力和责任我们都懂，我们会永远支持你，无论你想要做什么。”<br/>看着她真挚的眼神，郑思齐的笑容在月光下温柔到了极点，他伸出手摸摸她的头顶，“谢谢你。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>唐丽珍醒来的时候，手机提示消息，卡里被宁展转入手术费40万。<br/>她的心情很复杂，自己要接受宁展的帮助吗？<br/>郑思齐做好了早饭，唐丽珍和宁展洗漱好在餐桌前坐下。<br/>“宁展......”唐丽珍刚要开口，就被宁展打断。<br/>“钱收到了？”<br/>“什么钱？”郑思齐把牛奶倒进杯子里。<br/>“她妹妹做手术的钱。”<br/>郑思齐看了眼宁展，看来他知道唐丽珍妹妹的事了，郑思齐微微皱眉，但很快换成一副惊讶的表情，转向唐丽珍，“肝源找到了？”<br/>“嗯！”唐丽珍点点头，又看向宁展郑重地说，“这钱我会还给你的。”<br/>虽然接受宁展的钱她的心里并不好受，但当务之急是交齐妹妹的手术费，尽早进行手术。<br/>宁展刚喝完一口牛奶，嘴边还有一圈白白的奶渍，他伸出舌头舔了一圈，颇有些色情的意味，“如果你硬要还，可以肉偿。”<br/>唐丽珍当下脸红的快要滴血，心里又羞又气，哪有这样的偶像啊。多亏郑思齐出来解围，“再不吃，饭就要凉了。”</p><p>吃过饭后，郑思齐去公司有事，唐丽珍收拾好自己准备去医院，宁展拿起车钥匙也往外走，“我送你。”<br/>“不用麻烦你了，我自己打车去就好了。”唐丽珍有些惶恐。<br/>“走吧。”宁展拉住她的手腕不容拒绝的往外走。<br/>他手掌的温度透过皮肤慢慢传递过来，唐丽珍盯着他白皙好看的手指，微微愣神。<br/>到了医院，唐丽珍去楼上缴费，宁展坐在车里<br/>百无聊赖，手插进兜里，却发现缴费单在自己这里，啊......昨天忘记还给她了。<br/>宁展戴好帽子口罩，往医院走去，一出电梯，透过门上的玻璃，本想着一间一间找过去，没想到病房的第一间里他就看到了唐丽珍。<br/>“小希，到底怎么回事？”<br/>唐丽珍的妹妹躺在病床上背对着她，身子很僵硬。<br/>“我不想做了。”<br/>“好不容易等到了肝源，为什么突然说不做了？”<br/>感觉气氛不太对劲，宁展没有进去，决定站在门口先听听她们俩人的对话。<br/>“姐姐有钱，手术费可以交齐的。”以为小希是在担心钱，唐丽珍把手轻轻搭在小希的肩膀上柔声说。<br/>“你别碰我！”小希突然情绪很激动，把唐丽珍吓了一跳。<br/>“小希......你怎么了？”<br/>“我知道你有钱”，小希转过头来看她，眼眶发红，“可我不想用你出卖身体的钱来给我做手术！”<br/>唐丽珍瞪大眼睛，震惊到了极点一时间说不出话来，她......都知道了。<br/>这是她一直尽力在小希面前隐瞒的事情，她不想破坏自己在她心中那个纯洁的姐姐的形象，更重要的是，她不想让小希有负罪感。<br/>宁展皱眉，心也跟着揪起来。<br/>“你怎么！怎么能去做那样的事！”小希的眼泪落下来，苍白的嘴唇颤抖，她明明是自己最崇拜最依赖的姐姐啊。<br/>她气唐丽珍，更气自己的病。<br/>“你是怎么知道的？”这句话是唐丽珍用气声说出口的。<br/>是真的，她没有否认，小希用愤恨的目光看着她，语气讥讽，“怎么知道你是妓女的？”<br/>唐丽珍的心仿佛被用力射了一箭，痛彻心扉，但她很坚强，表情恢复如常，直视小希，“对，你是怎么知道的，回答我。”<br/>“从漂亮哥哥那里知道的。”小希把头扭过去，她还不知道“电影”里的主角就是她口中的漂亮哥哥。<br/>金璟，唐丽珍咬紧牙齿，握紧拳头，强逼自己冷静下来，她深吸了几口气，“我是妓女这件事与你做手术不冲突。”<br/>“我不想用你出卖身体的钱做手术，如果我知道你是靠这个赚钱，我都不要治疗了！我宁愿去死！”小希越说越激动，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒掉落在病服上。<br/>自己治疗的钱竟然是姐姐去做那种事赚来的，她好恨，恨自己有大好前途的姐姐过成了现在这个样子，而这一切都是因为自己的病，是自己连累了姐姐。<br/>唐丽珍冷声道，“你必须做手术，必须活下去。”<br/>被露出这样表情的姐姐吓到，小希抿紧嘴唇，小脸更加苍白。<br/>“小希，我一没偷二没抢，我做的是合法的工作。况且，不去做那种事，我就负担不起你的治疗费用，家里不可能给我们出钱，这你是知道的。还有，生活......不是童话故事，生活很残酷。”<br/>宁展透过病房的玻璃看着她的背影，这背影虽然瘦小但很坚强，有那么一瞬间，他有股想要冲进去抱住她的冲动。<br/>“我付出了一切，目的就是把你治好，你现在说你不做手术了，那就是要我的命，如果你只是因为这件事就决定放弃自己的生命，辜负我所有的努力，那我现在就可以从窗户上跳下去。”唐丽珍平静的说完，眼眶红红的，等着小希的回答。<br/>小希看着她，忽然崩溃的大哭，瘦弱的肩膀一抖一抖，豆大的泪珠从瘦削的小脸上滚落，“如果，如果我死了就好了呜呜呜......你也不用去做这种事呜呜呜......都是因为我，因为我呜呜呜......”<br/>唐丽珍慢慢上前把她搂进怀里，哽咽的说，“小希，姐姐从来都没有后悔，你是我生命里的光，是我的小太阳。所以，你一定要好好的活下去。”<br/>“好不容易有了希望，我们不可以放弃，等你病好了，我们回龙华去好不好？”她的手轻柔的抚摸着小希的头发。<br/>“只需要再坚持一下下。”</p><p>唐丽珍从病房出来的时候，宁展装作刚从电梯里走出来的样子，她迅速抹了把泪水，抬眼看他，露出一个勉强的微笑，“你怎么上来了？”<br/>口罩遮住他大半个脸，看不出他的表情，他欲言又止，但最终把缴费单递给她，“这个，忘记给你了。”<br/>她接过缴费单，眼睛盯着它，但似乎在走神想别的事情，“啊，缴费单，谢谢你了。”<br/>“那......我回车里等你。”<br/>唐丽珍轻声叫了句，“宁展”。<br/>他抬头，“什么？”<br/>她的眼泪把睫毛打湿，露出的微笑虽然疲惫但无比真诚，“谢谢你。”<br/>宁展就在这一瞬间伸手把她揽在怀里，唐丽珍的脸颊撞上他的胸膛，虽然错愕但她并没有挣扎，她慢慢闭上眼睛几乎是贪婪的呼吸他身上的味道，感受他强有力的心跳，仿佛他厚实的胸膛和手臂是可以保护她的堡垒。<br/>泪水从眼眶中溢出，此时此刻她的脑袋里一片空白，她只想要在他的怀里尽情的流泪。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“哥，你别这么防备的看着我，我会很伤心的。”<br/>“哥～你不是知道的吗？我的目标不是你，是宁展。”<br/>郑思齐把桌上的录音笔关掉，郑晓光倚在老板椅里，松弛肥厚的皮肤在他的眉头形成一个川字。<br/>长期吸烟而泛黄的手指点在办公桌上，他歪着头在思考些什么。<br/>郑思齐开口，“这件事我实在是不知道该怎么解决，所以，决定来和您商量一下。”<br/>郑晓光叹了口气，金璟的背景实在有些麻烦，而且，他又刚加入嘉盛。<br/>他把录音笔拿过来握在手里，“这件事我会找金璟谈的。”<br/>“宁展最近的状态怎么样？”<br/>尽管郑晓光是管理他们的人，可郑思齐还是隐瞒了他不少事情，他不动声色的说，“还可以，只是比平时更爱吃软糖了。”<br/>郑晓光的脸上终于露出一点点笑容，“是吗？”<br/>“宁展和那个妓女还有私下联系吗？”<br/>“没有。”郑思齐神色如常。<br/>“那就好，思齐，特殊时期，把他看紧一点。”</p><p>唐丽珍的双腿搭在宁展的肩上，下体完全暴露在他面前。<br/>宁展没有像以往那样粗暴的发泄自己的欲望，反而缓慢的变换着角度在她的小穴里抽插，似乎在寻找什么。<br/>“嗯！”唐丽珍微微皱眉，大腿根部不自觉地抽搐一下，脊背升起一股微小的电流。<br/>找到了，宁展双手握住她的细腰，加大火力朝那一点发起攻击，每一下都重重的摩擦过她阴道里的敏感点。<br/>被猛烈的攻击，唐丽珍瘫在床上，双眼迷离，后背出了一层细汗，脚趾因为快感而蜷曲。<br/>她嗯嗯啊啊胡乱的叫，双手紧紧抓住身下的床单。<br/>宁展换了个姿势，把她的腿放下来，膝盖抵在她的身体两侧，俯身压住她，把阴茎捅的更深。<br/>唐丽珍被这一下子的深入顶的闷哼一声，腰肢颤栗，眼眶里不禁蓄满泪水，她睁开眼睛看着近在咫尺的宁展。<br/>他的脸实在是帅的过分，就算放大在眼前，也白净的看不到一丝瑕疵。<br/>他是国民组合LW的成员，是亿万少女的偶像，是和自己签订合约的嫖客，也是救了自己妹妹的陌生人。<br/>意识到身下的人在走神，宁展把沾满淫液的阴茎抽出，又猛的挺腰全部插入，狠狠凿开她紧致温暖的穴肉。<br/>“呃啊——”唐丽珍紧紧闭眼，眼泪刷的被挤出来，落到床单上。<br/>她又慢慢睁开眼睛，颤抖的伸出手摸向宁展的脸。<br/>感受到她手指传来的温度，宁展没有躲开，他停了动作，抿着嘴唇注视着躺在床上的唐丽珍。<br/>她不知道自己为什么要伸出手，身体只是似乎比脑子先一步做出动作。<br/>从她的视角来看，宁展握住了她那只无力的只是轻轻点在他脸上的手，接着放到唇边，轻轻吻了一下她的指尖。<br/>唐丽珍微微睁大双眼，来不及思考他这一个轻柔的吻代表着什么，就被他接下来急风骤雨般的动作冲散了还算清醒的意识。<br/>仿佛是要把她操死在床上，狠劲十足，但又不似以前那般残忍，像是要把自己完全钉在她的身体里那样，合二为一，成为一体。<br/>唐丽珍无法思考只能大张着腿承受，可无论她怎么呜咽着求饶，求他快点射给自己，宁展全都不管，他与她的右手十指紧扣，用自己的身体送她登上高潮的顶峰。</p><p>结束后，宁展倚在床头点了根烟，看了眼累的昏睡过去的唐丽珍，未干的眼泪还挂在她的睫毛上，看起来惹人怜爱的很。<br/>宁展伸手把被子给她往上拉了拉，盖住她瘦削裸露的肩头。<br/>转头看向窗外，宁展吸了口烟，吞云吐雾，他的思绪飘远。</p><p>“哥，我们要去哪？”宁其愣愣的看着脚边被打包好的行李，他的第一反应是，又要搬家了吗？<br/>“不是我们，是我。”<br/>宁其不解的低头看宁展递过来的名片，“经纪公司？哥，这是怎么回事。”<br/>“我要回国去挣钱。”<br/>虽然只差了两岁，但宁其还是比宁展矮了整整一个头，他仰着头看宁展，嘴唇发抖，“哥，你......是不要我了吗？”<br/>“不是。”<br/>宁展的鼻子忽然有些发酸，语气是不符合年龄的冷静，“等哥哥赚够了钱，就会回来的。”<br/>也许是太早接触社会，太早独立，尽管这个时候宁展才13岁，但他的身上有着超乎年龄的成熟。<br/>但也正是那时候才13岁，长大后的宁展时常回想，当时的自己是否太过决绝。<br/>“我不要！哥，我们现在的钱也够用啊！”宁其急的带上了哭腔。<br/>“你不是想学艺术，想上东大吗？”<br/>从小就被带去日本生活的宁其，比起宁展其实完全就是个会说中文的日本小孩，比起中国，日本才是他熟悉，从小生长的地方。正是考虑到这些，宁展才决定自己回国，更何况，他自己都前途未卜。<br/>“我不去了，哥，你别走。”宁其的头摇的像拨浪鼓一样，他眼眶发红，伸手握住宁展的衣角，仿佛一松手，哥哥就会消失不见。<br/>“这是银行卡，里面还有些钱，记得交房租，我会定期向里面打钱的。”<br/>宁其虽然小，但宁展早就教会他做饭洗衣服。所以，照顾自己是没有问题的，这也是宁展放心离开的理由。<br/>“哥！”宁其扁着嘴，金豆子大颗大颗的滚落下来，手攥得更紧了。<br/>宁展把银行卡塞进他的口袋里，“这是个难得的机会，哥哥会赚很多很多钱，到时候可以给你买你想要的玩具，送你去最好的学校读艺术......”<br/>“钱比我还重要吗？我不要玩具，我只要你呜呜呜......”稚嫩的少年音带着哭腔，听的人心都要碎了。<br/>宁展强忍住泪水，伸手按在他的脑袋上，揉搓了两下，“你还太小，长大了你就会懂了。”明明自己也只是个13岁的孩子而已，但他早就明白，想要在这个社会上生活，钱实在是太重要了。<br/>宁其忽然后退一步，故意避开他的手，流着泪的发红的眼睛狠狠的看着他，眼神里有委屈，愤怒和悲伤。</p><p>后来，这眼神时常在宁展的脑海中浮现，特别是在宁其去世后，这眼神时刻在拷问着他的内心，如果再给自己一次机会，自己还会做同样的决定吗？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“疑似陈一笑恋情曝光？C位出道的陈一笑被拍到深夜与一名女子在车里热吻，极尽缠绵！尺度爆表！XL娱乐第一时间致电陈一笑的工作人员，对方表示：无可奉告。疑似默认！”<br/>金璟握紧手机，太阳穴突突的跳动，点开下面狗仔拍到的视频。<br/>视频里的陈一笑坐在主驾驶的座位上，伸手揽住副驾驶座位上的短发女生的脖颈，慢慢把脸凑过去，用小巧的嘴巴去亲吻短发女生的额头、眼睛、鼻头，一路向下，最后吻住她的嘴唇，给予了她一个温柔绵长的吻。<br/>与陈一笑平时展现出来的冷傲性格有所不同，这个视频里所展现出来的她温柔到了极致，仿佛眼前的这个女生是她含在嘴里都怕化了的宝贝。<br/>有爆料称，这个短发女生是与陈一笑一同参加选秀的唐橙，唐橙在节目录没有舞蹈基础跳不下来主题曲，是吊车尾的存在，是陈一笑一直默默地帮她记动作，唐橙还在节目里公开感谢过陈一笑。<br/>这条新闻一出，微博上的话题又是一个血红的“爆”字。<br/>评论呈两极分化趋势，一部分的人很谴责陈一笑的行为，另一部分则表示支持。<br/>【我真是要死了，大清早吃到自己家的瓜了。PS：亲的也太温柔了，我要流鼻血了。】<br/>【这么美的小姐姐怎么会是个同性恋啊！！！我接受不了啊啊啊啊！】<br/>【楼里的有些人，现在都2023年了。而且，笑笑想喜欢男生就喜欢男生，想喜欢女生就喜欢女生，无论她喜欢谁，我们“笑脸”都会支持她。】<br/>【看综艺的时候就觉得她们关系不一般……还以为是我想多了……】<br/>【果然长得好看的小姐姐都去喜欢小姐姐了】<br/>【不是。。。。虽然我对同性恋没什么，可是刚出道就被爆恋情，还是和女生，有点同情和她一起出道的队友了。。。。】<br/>【路转粉了】<br/>【即使被偷拍 也仿佛在拍画报的美貌 一骑绝尘陈一笑 外貌满分陈一笑 发色妖精陈一笑 现场巨稳陈一笑】</p><p>看完这条新闻的金璟觉得自己马上就要无法呼吸了，“我……操”，他深吸了一口气，把手机狠狠的扔向墙壁，“我操！”</p><p>宁展进了电梯，准备去找郑晓光说退团的事情，思来想去，他还是做了这个艰难的决定。<br/>在他按下关门键之前，金璟走了进来，他浑身散发着低气压，也不知道他看没看到电梯里的宁展。<br/>宁展看到他的脸，有些惊讶于他希腊雕像般华丽的美貌。<br/>电梯升到6层的时候忽猛的停住，电梯里的灯光闪烁了几下，随后突然骤降到4层。<br/>宁展和金璟同时握紧了电梯里的扶手，等电梯稳定后，两个人都一副劫后余生的模样。<br/>宁展率先反应过来，按下了电梯呼救键，值班室里的工作人员昨晚熬夜看球趴在桌子上睡的正香，宁展拿出手机却发现手机的电只剩下1%。<br/>他皱眉，自己喜欢把手机用到关机再充电这个坏习惯该改改了。虽然被困在电梯里不是每天都能遇到的事，但冷不丁来这么一次，也真是够人受的。<br/>只有1%的电了，打给谁好呢？是电梯上的维修电话还是思齐哥呢？谁会百分之百接电话呢？<br/>宁展在苦恼的时候，金璟心里的烦躁加恐惧已经快要把自己炸掉了，电梯里的温度迅速上升，他坐在电梯的一角，伸手把外套脱掉，汗水把他的黑色衬衫打湿，他像一头困兽。<br/>他的手臂肌肉鼓起，一下又一下大力的砸着电梯紧闭的门，他额头上的汗顺着淌下来，他不是为了引起注意而获救，似乎他只是单纯的在发泄着什么。<br/>宁展在他斜对角的位置靠墙坐下来，一条长腿曲起，“省点力气吧。”<br/>金璟的眼神从刘海中射出看向宁展，他偏薄的嘴唇抿起，砸门的动作终于停了下来。<br/>宁展回看他，“我知道你讨厌我，不过在有人来救我们出去之前，看来你都得和我同处一室了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我就在你面前，有什么仇你现在就可以报。”<br/>虽然是用平静的语气说出来的，但别人听了会觉得他很轻蔑。<br/>金璟扯开嘴角，“已经没有意义了，但我果然还是讨厌你。”<br/>“说说理由，虽然我知道自己不讨人喜欢。”<br/>金璟抬起下巴，微微皱眉，“宁展，你也太自以为是了吧？”<br/>这是他第一次和宁展说话，宁展比他想象的还要讨厌，他傲慢、对什么都不在乎的样子真是让人想吐。<br/>而且只要看到他的脸，就会提醒自己之前真是做了太多蠢事，本来他是想活活撕碎宁展的，而现在似乎他没什么站得住脚的理由了。<br/>“你以为你是谁？你只不过是个靠脸吃饭的偶像罢了，你以为那些追随你容颜的愚蠢粉丝会爱你一辈子吗？”金璟向来看不起偶像这个职业，这也是他不满陈一笑所作出决定的重要原因。<br/>宁展没有被激怒，连表情都没有一点变化。<br/>“是因为女人？”<br/>金璟的胸膛上下微微起伏，但没有说话。<br/>“我猜对了，那我继续往下。”<br/>宁展像讲故事一样缓缓开口，“你喜欢的女人却喜欢我，该不会是这么俗套的剧情吧？”<br/>电梯里不知道为什么热的要命，金璟的汗顺着修长的脖颈流进衬衫里，他单手解开衬衫的第一颗扣子，“你的声音都让人无比讨厌。”<br/>宁展眯起眼睛，“看来我又说对了。”<br/>金璟的脑袋靠在电梯上，表情有些不耐烦，“你吵死了。”<br/>“你不需要在这里和我玩心理战术，我可以明确的告诉你，我以后都不会再动你了。”<br/>仿佛施舍一般，只是因为我想这样，而不是因为做不到。<br/>宁展笑了，眼神却很冰冷，“可是你已经动了，还是我身边的人。”</p><p>金璟的眼睛微微睁大，随后笑的很夸张，“身边的人，你说的该不会是那个妓女？”<br/>其实在知道陈一笑恋情的消息之后，他脑海里有那么一瞬间出现了唐丽珍的身影，她在整个事件中好像有点无辜，只是当时自己正在气头上，她成了平息自己怒火的牺牲品。<br/>“什么啊，那个妓女到底有什么本事啊？能把你和郑思齐两个人迷的神魂颠倒。”<br/>金璟笑的眼泪都快出来了，身体还夸张的一耸一耸。<br/>“你们恶不恶心啊，她可是妓女啊，在娱乐圈里美女多的是吧？你们的品味真是差到极点。”<br/>“你不也操得好好的？”<br/>金璟的笑收敛了一些，甚至表情都变的有些僵硬，之前说是惩罚唐丽珍，可他也只是假借惩罚之名以满足自己的肉欲和变态的癖好罢了，他不想承认，他的确有些迷恋她的身体。<br/>“一边嘴上说着恶心，一边操得比谁都狠，金璟，你真够虚伪。”<br/>“而且你有喜欢的人吧，会是谁呢？反正，肯定不会是唐丽珍。”宁展继续说，“一边喜欢那个人，一边又在操别的女人，金璟，你不仅虚伪还很无耻。”<br/>宁展的这些话仿佛细而柔韧的皮鞭带着足够给人带来疼痛的力道抽打在金璟的身上。<br/>金璟的眼神里燃起火焰，拳头也慢慢握紧，“……你真的很吵。”<br/>他忍不住起身朝宁展扑过去的同时，宁展的眼神瞬间变的凌厉，抬起腿一脚踹在他的胸膛上，将他踹倒。<br/>伴随着金璟的咒骂，宁展和他在狭小的电梯里扭打起来。<br/>电梯微微晃动，还发出“咚咚咚”厚重的声音，<br/>两个人个子相当，体型也差不太多，金璟的的衣领被宁展抓住紧紧抵在墙上，两个人发狠的眼神相对。<br/>金璟的手臂肌肉鼓起抓住宁展的手腕，他咬着牙说，“我的事情还轮不到你来管。”<br/>宁展挑眉，表情是浓重意味的挑衅，“大概从小到大你都没有被教训过吧？那就让我来做第一个。”<br/>话音刚落，两个人又继续用尽全力的撕扯，发泄着各自的怒火，电梯里充满汗水、闷哼声和喘息声。<br/>到最后，两个人都精疲力尽、满头大汗的倒在电梯里，胸膛上下起伏，各自的俊脸上都挂了彩。<br/>“叮。”<br/>电梯门开了，门口站着修理电梯的后勤人员，脸上满是尴尬和隐隐的八卦好奇，毕竟从紧闭着电梯里传出来的声音实在是让人浮想联翩。<br/>“不好意思，让您二位等这么久。”<br/>后勤人员一边道歉，一边拿小眼睛往电梯里面瞟。<br/>这两个绝世大帅哥孤男寡男同处一电梯到底在做什么啊，头发都湿透了，还一副累到不行的模样。啧啧啧，不知道为什么内心非常兴奋，甚至有点想嗑CP。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>宁展扶着电梯把手站起来，抬腿往外走。<br/>金璟依旧坐在电梯里，抬头看着他的背影，“喂，宁展。”<br/>“如果你喜欢唐丽珍的话，我一定会把她抢过来的。”<br/>宁展没有回头，“你可以试试看。”</p><p>金璟来到郑晓光的办公室，脸上还挂着彩。<br/>“你的脸怎么了？”<br/>“没什么，郑总找我什么事？”金璟用指腹抹了一下破了的嘴角，这下才感觉到疼。<br/>郑晓光没有接着追问，从抽屉里拿出一根雪茄，“上次我和你说的好莱坞那个项目，谈成了。”<br/>金璟有些惊讶，“夜行动物？”<br/>“没错。”郑晓光点燃雪茄抽了一口，“这可是你打入好莱坞的绝佳机会。”<br/>金璟翘起长腿，“我刚签进公司，怎么说，这个机会也轮不到我吧。”<br/>公司里资历和演技比他高的人不算少，金璟虽然一直觊觎这个机会，可他没有十足的把握，郑晓光会替他争取这个角色。<br/>郑晓光缓缓吐了口烟，“公司的偶像在海外发展的还算不错，积累了些经验和人脉，所以现在也想把演员往海外发展。你虽然刚进公司，但因为前段时间的那部电影积累了足够多的人气，而且，你还有海外留学的经验，也足够年轻，怎么看，你都是参演这部电影的最佳人选。”<br/>“而且，我看人一向很准，你前途无量。”<br/>“郑总抬爱了”，金璟纤长睫毛的阴影打在眼下，他沉默了一会开口，“需要去多久？”<br/>郑晓光又吸了口烟，看着金璟，“周期比较长，前期训练加拍摄起码两年，但这是个不可多得的机会。”<br/>金璟很有事业心没错，这也的确是个跳板，可这机会来的实在是太巧了点，可无论是什么原因，这机会是实实在在摆在眼前的。<br/>只是两年的时间说长不长，说短不短，在国内自己只有一部电影和一部未播的电视剧，刚刚积攒的人气会随着时间流逝，要是到时候电影拍出来激不起水花，自己两年的时间岂不是白白浪费了。<br/>看金璟没回话，郑晓光继续说，“没关系，你可以先思考一下，明天给我答复。”<br/>金璟抬头冲郑晓光露出一个微笑，“谢谢郑总。”</p><p>宁展没有去找郑晓光，而是直接离开了嘉盛，回到了郑思齐的别墅里。<br/>回到家的时候，唐丽珍正在厨房里叮叮当当的做饭。<br/>“这么早，你做的什么饭？”<br/>突然出现在门口的宁展把唐丽珍吓了一跳，“我妹妹明天做手术，我今晚去陪她，想提前把你们俩的饭给做好，这几天谢谢你们的照顾了。”<br/>唐丽珍伸手指向他脸上的伤痕，“不过，你的脸怎么了？”<br/>“我刚被困在电梯了。”<br/>“啊？怎么回事？”唐丽珍惊讶的瞪大眼睛。<br/>“电梯里还有金璟。”<br/>金璟……唐丽珍皱眉。<br/>“我们俩打架了。”<br/>“打架！？”唐丽珍看向他的身上，“你，你没事吧？”<br/>“有事。”<br/>宁展站在门口定定的看着她，唐丽珍着急的往前一步，用眼睛在他身上扫来扫去。<br/>“哪里有事？要不要去医院？”<br/>宁展没有说话，他看着她平平无奇的脸，她为自己而紧张的嘴唇和眼睛。<br/>他不知道自己为什么离开了电梯后，跑来见她，他只知道当下他想要这样做，他只是在遵从自己的内心罢了。<br/>如果你喜欢唐丽珍的话，我一定会把她抢过来的。<br/>宁展想，自己喜欢她吗？他不知道。但他知道的是，金璟说要把她抢走，这让他不爽了，虽然他没有搞清楚为什么。<br/>“嗯？”唐丽珍在他面前仰头疑惑的看着沉默的宁展。<br/>宁展低头看她，看着她饱满红润的嘴唇，视线移到她的眼睛上，“你要离开吗？”<br/>“这里吗？嗯……我觉得没什么事情了，不好再麻烦你们了。”<br/>宁展“嗯”了一声，缓缓开口，“等你妹妹好了，我们就解除合约吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>唐丽珍在妹妹手术室的门外等待，她的脑海里回想起昨天宁展说要解除合约的事情，没等她弄明白宁展什么意思，郑思齐就回来了，不但打断了他们的谈话，还把宁展叫走了。<br/>之后，她一直在思考，宁展是什么意思呢？<br/>唐丽珍能够隐约的感觉到，她和宁展之间这种奇怪的关系即将结束。<br/>这之后，她可能再也不会见到他了。<br/>宁展虽然什么都没说，但她有感觉。<br/>等待手术的时间，每分每秒都无比漫长，唐丽珍抛开脑中杂乱的想法，为手术中的妹妹默默地专心祈祷。<br/>在这个过程中，一个她最不想看到的人来到了她妹妹的手术室外。<br/>“金璟，你来这儿干什么？”<br/>看到唐丽珍一副防御的姿态，金璟藏在黑色口罩后面的表情冷了几分。<br/>“医院我不能来吗？又不是你家开的。”金璟往前迈了一步自然的坐在唐丽珍身边。<br/>唐丽珍立刻起身，面对着他，压低声音，“金璟，我不知道你还有什么目的，或者还想怎样报复我。可是，如果你再敢伤害我妹妹，我一定会和你拼命。”<br/>她的眼神很刚毅很愤怒很戒备。<br/>“说完了吗？”<br/>金璟也不紧不慢的站起身，俯视着比自己矮了一头的唐丽珍，唐丽珍仰头，巨大的压迫感让她不自觉的后退一步，“蠢女人，你有几条命可以和我拼，恩？不，自，量，力。”<br/>金璟原本心里的那一丁点愧疚随着唐丽珍警告意味浓重的话语消失不见，本来是想要补偿她一下，现在看来似乎没有这个必要了。<br/>唐丽珍依旧直视他，直视他轻蔑的眼神，有的愤怒可以给人带来力量，“赌上我的全部性命。我的命在你的眼中不算什么，这我知道，毕竟你是个十足的冷血动物，但是你不要低估女人的力量。”<br/>唐丽珍往前迈了一步，和金璟之间的距离只有一瓶矿泉水，她一字一句的说，“金璟，你给我听好了，如果，你真的再敢动我妹妹一下，我一定不会让你好过。”<br/>刚强是金璟脑海中突然蹦出来的词，虽然第一印象他觉得唐丽珍和这个词根本不沾边。他看着她的眼睛，“是因为有宁展给你撑腰，你才敢这样和我说话吗？”<br/>唐丽珍皱眉，“和宁展有什么关系。”<br/>金璟忽然抬手捏住她的下巴，露出好奇的表情，“唐丽珍，你到底有什么本事能让郑思齐和宁展两个人都拜倒在你的裙下？”<br/>他微微弯腰靠近她的耳边，“是什么我不知道的床上的功夫吧？”不知道他嘴里说了什么的人只会觉得他露出了天使般的笑容。<br/>唐丽珍很恼怒，身边有护士经过，她伸手不轻不重的推了金璟一把，这个人让她觉得恶心至极。<br/>“你这么生气做什么？你本来就是妓女，我夸你业务能力好你应该开心才对。”金璟一脸无辜。<br/>唐丽珍知道他的本意就是想激怒自己，最好的方法就是无视他，可她做不到，怒火在她的心里翻腾，像沸水那样。<br/>“你生气的原因该不会是，你以为宁展对你有别的感情？”<br/>唐丽珍的眼睛眨了两下，没有说话，不是默认，只是她实在不知道该说什么才能阻止金璟发疯。<br/>金璟笑的肩膀都在抖，“不会吧？你不仅不自量力，还很自作多情啊。”<br/>“宁展可是偶像，女团成员甚至演员见的多了去了，至于你”，金璟上下打量了她一下，“你自己能相信他会对你产生别的感情这回事吗？”<br/>唐丽珍抬眼，“你和我说这些是什么意思？”<br/>金璟把手掌搭在她的肩膀上，眼神流露出虚伪的同情，“我只是想提醒你，你只是个给宁展和郑思齐泄欲的工具，好好认清自己的位置，不然伤心的可是你。”<br/>唐丽珍把他的手从自己的肩膀上拿下去，“我可以摆正自己的位置，就不需要你来费心了。没什么事，就请你离开。”<br/>没有看到想象中的画面出现，金璟觉得没趣，不想再继续激怒她，他把手插进风衣的口袋里，“我的确要走了，大概以后我们都不会再见面了，但我会想念你的身体，你细细的呻吟声和你流出乳汁的乳房。”<br/>唐丽珍脸立刻变红，她很震惊又无奈，金璟怎么能说出这么下流的话，而且这里还是医院。<br/>“不过，我还是要提醒你，不要陷入太深，你知道我在说什么。假设宁展和郑思齐都喜欢你—虽然这个假设不会成立—他们的身份，他们的选择，会让你有一个只能够拥有痛苦的结局。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>国庆节特别H（与正文无关）</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>唐丽珍躺在床上，眼睛睁开，没有焦距，她已经习惯了这种黑暗。<br/>什么都看不见，有种自己已经失明般的错觉，在这段时间里她可以完全放空自己，什么都不用去想。<br/>“咔哒。”<br/>门开了。<br/>有人走了进来，鞋底和地毯摩擦的声音清晰的传到她的耳朵里，一步两步，那人走到床前，看着赤身裸体躺在床上的她。<br/>即使做过很多次，唐丽珍依旧觉得羞耻，仿佛她是一件没有生命的器物任人打量。<br/>那人的手轻轻的覆在她的脚踝上，顺着她的小腿慢慢往上，似有似无的触碰让唐丽珍身子发抖。<br/>她脚背绷直，喉咙滚动吞咽了一口口水，那人的手最终停在她柔软又富有弹性的乳房上。<br/>“嗯……”<br/>那人用指头玩弄着她的两颗乳头，旋转掐捏，直到她的乳头挺立，还肿胀的像一颗葡萄。<br/>他不是宁展，当你足够熟悉一个人的时候，你甚至可以通过呼吸声来判断他。<br/>但他有房间的钥匙，唐丽珍试着喊出口，“郑思齐？”<br/>那人没有说话，只是俯下身子，温柔的亲吻了一下她的嘴唇。<br/>因为这个温柔的吻，唐丽珍忘记了眨眼睛，也忘记合上嘴唇，嘴唇上似乎还有那人的温度，身体也因为这一个吻温暖起来。<br/>他的手指探入她的小穴，抽插抠挖，嘴唇在她的乳房上亲吻，他耐心的做着前戏，这是宁展不曾给予她的温柔。<br/>她的眼睛微微眯起，脚趾蜷曲，他弄的自己好舒服，她心里其实很窘迫，下面湿的太快会被他鄙视的吧？<br/>那人又探入一根手指，“趁宁展不在，我们好好享受二人世界吧。”<br/>郑思齐在床上的声音低沉性感，也不知道他是故意的还是怎么的，明明平时在舞台上他的声音是温暖清澈的，听了他这样的声音，唐丽珍觉得自己下面更湿了。<br/>当郑思齐进入的时候，唐丽珍忍不住闷哼了一声，眼角都溢出眼泪，失去视觉让自己的被填满被拥有的感觉更加强烈。<br/>暖黄色的灯光打在唐丽珍白皙的皮肤上，郑思齐伸出手指抹去她眼角的泪水，“你看不见我吗？”<br/>唐丽珍点点头，郑思齐伸手把床头的灯光关了，房间里陷入一片黑暗中，他慢慢挺动下身，“用你的身体感受我就好。”<br/>在他操干的过程中，唐丽珍情不自禁的向他伸出手掌，像溺水的人那样，郑思齐捉住她伸在空中的手指，与她十指紧扣，下身一下比一下更用力的挺动，把她眼角的眼泪一滴一滴的挤出来。<br/>“舒服吗？”<br/>虽然觉得羞耻，但唐丽珍还是诚实地点头，她咬紧下唇，可呻吟声还是无法抑制的从她的嗓子里挤出来，像是受了伤的小动物的呜咽声。<br/>“我喜欢听你叫，这是对我的奖励。”<br/>为什么这个男人可以这么温柔，像他在舞台上带给她的感受一样，温柔的如春风明月，明明是遥不可及，不可亵渎的人。<br/>可此刻，他正在自己的身体里，给自己极致的愉悦和刺激。如果这只是一个梦，她也不会觉得可惜，因为这个梦带给她的快乐是如此的真实。<br/>一边这样想着，唐丽珍的穴口缩紧，她的脑袋里正在意淫，一会郑思齐会用什么姿势干自己。她想，自己真的变成欲女了。<br/>郑思齐牵着她的手放到自己嘴边亲吻了一口，“你好棒，你的里面好暖，咬的我好舒服。”<br/>唐丽珍还没来得及作出反应，门就被打开了。<br/>“思齐哥，你怎么能扔下我吃独食？”<br/>是宁展的声音，唐丽珍一下子紧张起来。<br/>“抱歉，本来是想等你的，但她实在是太诱人。”一边说着，郑思齐笑着，一边大力的挺动了一下腰。<br/>“嗯啊！”<br/>唐丽珍忍不住叫喊。<br/>宁展走过来，居高临下的对着唐丽珍解下腰带，将其对折两半，轻轻点在她红润的嘴唇上，“今晚就用这里补偿我吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你搬家了？”<br/>唐丽珍握紧手机，“嗯，我……忘记和你说了。”<br/>本来想再解释几句，那边的人又说话了，十分简短的一句，“把地址发给我。”</p><p>唐丽珍刚把炒好的一盘青椒炒肉端上餐桌，门铃就被按响了。<br/>她把双手在围裙上擦了擦，又快速的整理了一下耳边的碎发，这才快步走过去开门。<br/>“你来了。”<br/>门口是包裹的严严实实的宁展，他点点头，径直往里走。<br/>唐丽珍把门关上，走进厨房拿了两双筷子，“我刚做好饭。”<br/>一盘青椒炒肉，一盘西红柿炒蛋还有一大碗萝卜排骨汤。<br/>宁展把外套脱在沙发上，又单手解下黑色口罩。</p><p>坐在餐桌旁的两个人都没有说话，唐丽珍偷偷看向宁展，宁展在专心吃菜。<br/>自唐丽珍的妹妹做手术，他们俩已经有一个月没有见面，甚至没有任何联系。<br/>唐丽珍怎么都觉得尴尬，但这场景又很<br/>过分熟悉，仿佛宁展只是个下班回家吃饭的上班族。<br/>她舀了碗汤给宁展，率先打破沉默，“乔灿他怎么样了？”<br/>“好的差不多了。”</p><p>2023年的10月，发生了两件轰动娱乐圈的大事。<br/>一件是陈一笑被爆与女性恋人在车中热吻，还有一件是唐丽珍离开别墅那天发生的事，LW组合的乔灿被私生饭追车出了严重的交通事故。<br/>陈一笑是谁，唐丽珍并不关心。可乔灿是LW的成员，是郑思齐和宁展的队友，她很多次想要拿起手机，打个电话或者发个短信关心询问一下，可是最终她没有。<br/>自己似乎没有什么身份，也没有什么立场去做这样的事情。<br/>她只能通过网络得知他们的消息，一瞬间，她觉得自己和他们的距离又变回了从前，很远甚至不会有一点交集。<br/>她和所有的粉丝一样，通过嘉盛公司召开的记者会才知道了在这场交通事故中，乔灿小腿骨折外加轻度脑震荡，LW的另外四名成员都在医院里守着乔灿，LW的回归将会延期。<br/>除此之外，没有任何的消息。她甚至点开了他们的社交账号，可是没有任何的更新。<br/>在这段特殊的日子里，她只能通过在网上留言，像一个再普通不过的粉丝那样陪伴他们，为乔灿祈祷，毕竟除此之外，她什么也做不了。</p><p>“那太好了。”她由衷的感到开心。<br/>“你妹妹呢？”<br/>“她的手术做的很成功，我搬到离医院近一点的地方也是为了方便照顾她。”<br/>宁展点点头一口又一口地喝汤，唐丽珍看着他，“搬家这件事，我不是故意不告诉你，我只是觉得你很忙，不想去打扰你。”<br/>她接着说，“我有你帐号，每个月我会定期还你钱，还有，那份工作我已经辞掉了……”<br/>宁展抬头，“解除合约后立马就辞掉了吗？”<br/>她点头。<br/>宁展又喝了口汤，“看来真的很厌烦和我做爱啊。”<br/>“不是……”她下意识的反驳，做爱这个词让她的脸颊变红，可不是什么呢，自己之前是真的很忍受不了他不是吗？<br/>“因为不想再做之前的那份工作，所以才辞职的，和你没有关系。”她认真的解释。<br/>“知道了，我开玩笑的。”<br/>她微微握紧手掌，看着他的眼睛，“要做吗？”<br/>唐丽珍给自己说出这句话的解释是，因为想要报答他给的手术费。<br/>“你已经不是妓女了，我为什么还要和你做？”<br/>她看着他，没有说话，但脸明显的变红，为自己刚刚不经大脑说出的那句邀约。的确，当初因为她是妓女她和他才会有交集。<br/>过了一会，宁展开口，“去把窗帘拉上。”<br/>唐丽珍抿唇照做，拉好窗帘后她转过身面对他。<br/>“把衣服脱了。”<br/>她愣了两秒，接着按照他说的那样，在他面前一件又一件的把自己的衣服脱下，最后赤身裸体的站在地板上，像以前无数个夜晚那样。<br/>暖黄色的灯光洒在她的肌肤上，仿佛加了一层柔和温暖的滤镜。<br/>宁展没有说话，只是看着她。<br/>她自动向宁展走过去，跪在他身前，膝盖抵在硬硬的地板上，双手伸到他的腰间，虽然表情平淡，但颤抖的手指还是暴露了她内心的紧张，她解开他的皮带，递到他的手中。<br/>她没有抬头，声音不大但很坚定，“你可以像以前一样，用我发泄压力。”<br/>宁展看着她，握紧皮带的手心燥热，嗓子也有些发干，“转过去。”<br/>唐丽珍乖巧的转过去，像以前那样高高的翘起屁股，以他最喜欢的姿势。<br/>她做好准备，握紧拳头，闭上眼睛等待。<br/>和预想的不同，先落在她屁股上的是一个干燥的吻，她睫毛微颤，想要转头的同时，皮带落了下来。<br/>一下比一下更重，她闭紧眼睛，指甲几乎嵌到肉里，很久没有承受过这种痛了，屁股上被皮带亲吻过的地方又热又辣。<br/>她额头的汗珠滴落在地板上，刚开始还能忍，后来忍不住扯着嗓子喊痛，但不敢喊停，毕竟是自己犯贱，亲自把皮带递到他手里的。<br/>宁展用脚把她的双腿分开，把最后一下抽在她娇嫩的下体上，阴唇到后穴留下了触目惊心的一道红印，她的叫声因为这一下也陡然提高，尖利又凄惨，接着头抵在地板上重重的呼吸着。<br/>他把她抱起来，走进卧室，扔到床上，没有做任何前戏，以他最喜欢的方式，在她最干涸的时候，进入了她。<br/>她的小腹疼的要命，屁股也疼的要命，阴道因为他的粗大而被撕裂，鲜血顺着他的柱身流下来滴在干净的床单上，像是给她破了次处。<br/>她的眼泪流的很凶，嘴唇苍白，全身都在抖，她伸手搂住他的脖颈，不知道为什么，在他的下巴上印上一个吻。<br/>宁展低头看她，把她被汗水打湿而粘在脸上的头发拨开，下身一下又一下坚定的抽插，混合着鲜血和体液。<br/>疼痛和被满足的快感太过巨大，她咬紧下唇，配合他的动作，抬高臀部。<br/>第一次过后，宁展很快开始了第二次，唐丽珍的身体也适应的差不多了，她开始能感受到快乐，偏偏宁展也很了解她的敏感点，用柱身在她的敏感点上研磨，顶弄。<br/>在她翻着白眼，叫喊着快要达到高潮的时候又偏偏停了下来，用他那迷倒万千少女的脸对着她，亲吻她湿润的嘴唇。<br/>在她平息下来后，又对着她的敏感点开始新一轮攻击，反反复复。<br/>总是达不到高潮，总是得不到满足，这种痛苦让唐丽珍的泪一串又一串的流下来，她像是被人抛向上空做自由落体却永远落不了地的小球。她哑着嗓子求饶，在他亲吻她的泪珠的时候。<br/>“求你……宁展，别再折磨我了。”<br/>“我怎么你了？”说完，他又往里顶了一下。<br/>这人真是个大坏蛋啊。<br/>她的鼻头发红，睫毛上挂满了泪水，看起来可怜的要命。<br/>宁展勾起嘴角就着性器还埋在她身体里的姿势把她翻了个面，让她背对着自己，他一手掐住她的后脖颈，一手按在她伤痕累累的屁股上，下身死命又快速的顶撞，一下又一下力道不减，连她的叫声都多了颤音。<br/>这次他没有折磨她，用激烈的性爱让她顺利达到高潮，她双手抓紧床单，阴道痉挛死死的咬紧他粗大的柱身，她的肌肤出了一层细汗，滑腻的让宁展几乎抓不住。<br/>他爽的叹了口气，又抽插了几十下拔出来，射在她遍布红痕的屁股上。<br/>她整个人还没从高潮的余韵里缓过来，身体微微抽搐，大脑也一片空白。</p><p>宁展低头看了眼他们俩交合的地方，体液混着血丝从她肿胀的阴唇中流出，他皱眉心里多少有些愧疚。<br/>“疼吗？”<br/>“嗯？”她的声音还带着哭腔，不知道他到底是在问哪个部位。<br/>缓的差不多了，她从床上爬起来，和他面对面忽然有点尴尬，她把毯子裹在自己身上，“我去洗个澡。”</p><p>热水洒在她的皮肤上，像针扎一样，她对着浴室里的镜子看了眼自己的屁股，估计一个星期里都坐不下去了。<br/>她小心翼翼的清洗下面，可还是疼的咧嘴，自己到底是为了什么呢？让他做的尽兴明明会让自己这么痛苦。<br/>等她洗完出来的时候，发现房间里已经没有人了。<br/>她垂下眼，走过去默默的把床上脏了的床单扯下来，从不曾有过的巨大的失落感向她袭来。<br/>过了一会儿，门铃又响了。<br/>她去开门，发现宁展站在门口，手里还拎着一个袋子。<br/>侧身让他进来，她不想表现的太过激动，“我还以为你走了。”<br/>宁展把袋子里的药膏拿出来，“不知道这个好不好用。”<br/>“要我帮你抹吗？”<br/>“……不用。”<br/>唐丽珍接过药膏，“你去洗澡吧。”</p><p>唐丽珍握着药膏看着浴室的方向，听着里面哗哗的水流声。<br/>她把药膏原封不动的放进抽屉里，铺好新的床单，坐在上面等他洗完。<br/>夜深了。<br/>他们俩心照不宣的躺在一张床上，盖着同一张被子，宁展“嘶”的一声，唐丽珍看向他，“牙疼？”<br/>“不是，头疼。”<br/>唐丽珍想了想把身子支起来靠在床头，“我学过一点按摩，要给你揉揉吗？”<br/>宁展把头枕在她的大腿上，唐丽珍轻柔的用指腹去按揉他的太阳穴，手指上散发出来水蜜桃护手霜的味道，香甜清新。<br/>宁展闭上眼睛，唐丽珍垂眼仔细的看着他精致的五官和让女人羡慕的白嫩的脸。<br/>就在她以为宁展已经睡着的时候，他开口了，“那个私生饭是我们认识的姐姐。”<br/>她手指一顿，原来是认识的人吗？而且，姐姐这个词和私生饭怎么会联系到一起呢。<br/>“我们团刚刚出道还没火的时候，那位姐姐就已经是我们的粉丝了。”<br/>“每场演出，每场粉丝见面会，每次直播都能看到那位姐姐的身影。”<br/>“在需要支持的那段日子，那位姐姐给了我们很多的爱。”<br/>他闭着眼睛，沉默了一会才又开口。<br/>“后来，就发生了那件事。”<br/>“思齐哥看到病床上的灿的时候，一下子差点没站住，我比他好一点，但也一句话都说不出来。”<br/>“他的腿被打上了石膏固定住，白色的纱布特别刺眼。”<br/>“病房散发出来的消毒水味道让我差点吐了。“<br/>“当时我想，如果他的腿真的废了，再也站不上舞台了，我大概会去杀了那个姐姐。”<br/>唐丽珍在这一刻只想弯下身抱住他，她也的确这么做了。<br/>宁展睁开微湿的眼睛，又慢慢阖上，这个怀抱实在太过柔软。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>宁展看到街道的尽头站了一个人，那人背对着自己。<br/>像是感受到身后的视线，那人转过身来和他面对面，还冲他咧嘴笑。<br/>“宁其。”<br/>“哥。”<br/>宁展皱眉朝他走过去，“你不在学校上课跑大街上乱晃什么？”<br/>“哥，我饿了。”<br/>“我想吃咖喱饭。”<br/>听见他撒娇的声音，宁展的心一下子软的不行，他把手按在宁其的头上揉了两把，“行吧，但下次不许逃课了。”</p><p>路上的行人少得可怜，两个人走进了那家经常光顾的咖喱店。<br/>像往常一样，宁展和他并肩坐在凳子上，宁其的面前放着一大杯加冰的乌龙茶，他用吸管转着圈的搅弄，冰块在玻璃杯上发出清脆的碰撞声。<br/>“哥，你最近在巡演吧，好像变瘦了。”<br/>“有吗？”<br/>“有。”他张嘴喝了一大口乌龙茶。<br/>“新专辑你听了吗？觉得怎么样？”<br/>“好听，但我更喜欢女团。”<br/>“你小子。”宁展用胳膊肘怼了他一下。<br/>宁其咯咯的笑。<br/>“哥，今年能一起过年吗？”<br/>宁展忽然想不起来年底是否有活动了，他已经连续三年没能和弟弟一起过年了，他愧疚的说，“可能要参加年末活动。”<br/>年末向来是偶像最忙碌的时候，无数个年末舞台和颁奖典礼等着他们去参加。<br/>“但我结束了立刻就回日本来陪你。”<br/>宁其摇摇头，露出一个可爱的笑，“没关系的哥，我知道在你心里我永远是第一位。”<br/>一股莫名的悲伤忽然朝宁展袭来，“你……知道吗？”<br/>“我知道，虽然你从来没说过。”<br/>“但我也知道，你也很爱组合里的其他哥哥。”<br/>听到他这么说，宁展的鼻头有些发酸，眼眶也开始泛红。<br/>“宁其……”<br/>“我……亏欠你很多。”<br/>宁展成名后和弟弟的交流不似从前，事实上，从他离开日本去做练习生那时候起，他们俩的感情好像在那时候就终止了，甚至倒退。<br/>“哥，没有你的话，我现在做不了我想做的事情，没有办法和现在的老师学绘画，也没办法住那么大的房子。”<br/>“对了，上次老师还夸我有进步呢。”<br/>“可是我应该多花时间陪你。”没有好好的陪伴在宁其身边，陪他长大一直是宁展很遗憾的事情，这甚至让他质疑自己当初所做的选择。<br/>“哥，我不是小孩子了。”<br/>宁其看着他，“我可以照顾自己。”<br/>店里的灯光照在他的脸上，仿佛加了一层柔和的滤镜，宁展也看的越发不真切，仿佛他就要融化在这灯光里。<br/>“哥，我不能陪你吃饭了，我得走了。”<br/>宁展皱眉，眼眶里忽然蓄满眼泪，他伸手握住宁其的，握的很紧，仿佛下一秒他就要消失。<br/>“哥，送我去门口吧。”<br/>宁其拉开店门，外面白的刺眼，他转身看着宁展。<br/>“哥，就到这里吧。”<br/>宁展一眨眼，眼泪就哗地落下来。<br/>“照顾好自己。”<br/>说完，宁其把他的手松开，冲他笑了一下，转身走进一片白光中。</p><p>唐丽珍看着睡在她身边的人，她伸出手指轻轻抚去他脸上的眼泪。<br/>她有时候也会像他这样，因为太过伤心，而在梦中哭泣。<br/>他梦到什么了？<br/>宁展慢慢睁开眼睛，眼里的悲伤还没有消散。<br/>“几点了？”他的嗓音带着刚睡醒的沙哑。<br/>“7点。”<br/>他闭上眼睛过了十分钟又撑着身体坐起来，“我得走了，今天乔灿出院。”<br/>“嗯。”唐丽珍也跟着起来。<br/>当宁展系上衬衫最顶上的一颗扣子，他终于再次开口，“……你以后有什么打算？”<br/>没想到他会问这个，唐丽珍有些支吾，“我还没想好。”<br/>明明之前想的是妹妹好了之后回老家开间花店来着的。<br/>本来想远离这个城市，结果现在反而有些舍不得，虽然不知道自己到底在舍不得什么。<br/>“我现在，在NCD兼职。”<br/>NCD是四大电视主流媒体之一，也是宁展作为艺人最常“光顾”的地方。<br/>“NCD？”<br/>看到宁展皱眉，怕他误解，唐丽珍赶紧解释道，“我本科专业学的就是编导，然后又有位在NCD工作的学长帮我，所以……”<br/>宁展看着她忽然就笑了，“说不定我们以后会在工作中遇见。”</p><p>郑思齐和宁展接乔灿出院回到宿舍，郑思齐说要在宿舍做顿大餐庆祝乔灿出院。<br/>菜已经由姜翰飞和郑木塔全部买回来了，宁展进厨房帮郑思齐打下手。<br/>宁展低头把油菜叶子一瓣一瓣的掰下来，郑思齐在他旁边案板上切牛肉。<br/>郑思齐看了他一眼，<br/>“马上要开始准备下一张专辑了。”<br/>他深吸了口气，握着刀的手指不自觉的攥紧，他从来没在宁展面前这么紧张过，“如果……你还是要……”<br/>他要说的话被宁展打断，“思齐哥，我想了一下，你没我不行吧。”<br/>“看到灿躺在病床上，你腿软的样子我现在都觉得好笑，明明是团里最大的哥哥，明明是队长来着的，没有我在你身边，你可怎么办啊。”<br/>郑思齐对上他的眼神，声音都有些哽咽，“嗯，哥没你不行。”</p><p>“一起带LW走下一个七年吧。”</p><p>“嗯，一起。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>宁展那句“以后说不定能在工作中遇见”应验了，两个月后，LW回归，带来了名为《say goodbye to memory》的新专辑，初舞台在NCD。<br/>唐丽珍早就看到他们了，她挤在一群工作人员后面，踮着脚从缝隙里看到宁展染了新发色，是粉红色的，他低头往前走脸上带着淡淡的微笑。<br/>他好像变的不太一样了，说不清是哪里。<br/>休息室里，LW五个人都困得要死，化妆的时候都在抓紧补觉。<br/>唐丽珍拿了一摞毯子，敲响了LW休息室的门，是一名工作人员开的门。<br/>“啊，给我就可以了。”<br/>唐丽珍点点头，站在门口把毯子递给工作人员，她悄悄瞥了一眼工作人员身后坐在椅子上化妆的宁展。<br/>他闭着眼睛，看起来像是睡着了，樱粉色的头发竟然也和他很配，显得整个人都柔和了不少。<br/>门被工作人员关上，唐丽珍在门口站了一会，忽然有种莫名的失落感。<br/>她觉得自己好像病了，她常常会坐在床上看着手里宁展留下的那管药膏发呆，想她和宁展的关系，想他还会不会联系自己。<br/>现在她和宁展近在咫尺，只有一扇门的距离，可身份的转变让她和宁展仿佛隔得更远。</p><p>“丽珍。”<br/>她转头，丁辰笑着双手拿了两盒牛奶冲她走过来。<br/>她回过神来，“学长。”<br/>丁辰是她在大学时比她高一级的学长，因为同在一个社团又是老乡所以很熟络，她这次能进NCD也多亏了丁辰的帮忙。<br/>他递给她一盒，“还是热的。”<br/>唐丽珍接过这盒牛奶，“谢谢学长。”<br/>“客气什么，我先走啦。”<br/>她很感激丁辰，心里变的有些暖。这个与专业相关的工作和大学时期熟悉的学长都让她渐渐记起自己在大学时的那段时光，逐渐洗去之前那份工作给自己留下的痕迹。</p><p>唐丽珍站在台下的角落里，在黑暗中看着做好妆发站上舞台的LW，聚光灯打在舞台上，台下粉丝的应援声此起彼伏。<br/>虽然这只是彩排舞台，但LW都拿出了十分的精力去对待，和以往强力的主打曲风不同，这次的歌曲柔和舒缓，很适合在冬日聆听。<br/>“<br/>say goodbye to memory<br/>你不是独身一人<br/>我会与你携手<br/>奋不顾身 义无反顾<br/>say goodbye to memory<br/>再次出发<br/>永远不会放开你的手<br/>在冬日里<br/>书写下一个奇迹<br/>……<br/>”<br/>看着他们五个人在舞台上深情演唱，彼此对望，唐丽珍听着歌词，也为他们经历了如此多的事情，能够再次出发感到高兴和欣慰。<br/>她知道，宁展是不会离开LW的。</p><p>LW录完打歌舞台后，不出所料得到了这一期音乐现场的一位，在漫天飘落下的金色彩带中，郑思齐紧紧握住水晶奖杯，他和成员们搭肩围成了一圈，脑袋对着脑袋，有种获得了年末大奖的喜悦和激动。<br/>郑思齐站在舞台上，手握话筒，看着台下兴奋激动的粉丝们，宁展依旧像以往那样站在他的身边，一手搭在他宽厚的肩膀上。<br/>“风信子们，谢谢你们，这个奖……对我们意义重大。”<br/>“我们最近真的经历了很多事情，有些是大家知道的，有些是大家不知道的。”<br/>乔灿眼眶变红，看着声音逐渐哽咽的队长，他知道，在他躺在医院的日子里，公司高层要求他们四个人先行回归，而郑思齐在高层面前态度强硬的说LW只能以五个人的方式回归，缺一不可。<br/>“和我们五个人一起走下去吧，不会让大家失望的。”<br/>LW走过了七年，团魂毋庸置疑，是在一起经历的风风雨雨成就了他们彼此之间深厚的感情，而这就是粉丝们最爱他们的地方。</p><p>录制结束，唐丽珍抽空在工作人员的休息室里吃午饭，丁辰坐在她旁边，吐槽一个新成立的男团不懂礼貌，对工作人员指手画脚。<br/>“辰哥哥。”<br/>唐丽珍抬头，是新来的实习生，长相甜美，外向又可爱，叫田灵雨。<br/>“忙完啦。”丁辰站起来坐到唐丽珍的右手边，给她让座，还贴心的把盒饭给她打开，“快来吃，我还多给你加了个鸡腿。”<br/>田灵雨笑眼弯弯，“谢谢辰哥哥。”她坐在唐丽珍对面，只是冲她笑笑。<br/>唐丽珍想开口说话，可又不知道该说什么。<br/>唐丽珍其实是想和田灵雨亲近的，同一个学校的后辈，恰好还是同一个专业。可是不知道为什么，总是亲近不起来，她对自己不像对丁辰那样热情，而自己也不算是个外向的人。</p><p>“砰砰砰。”<br/>休息室的门被打开，LW他们五个人依次走了进来。<br/>他们站成一排，每个人手里都拿了几张新专辑，小小的休息室瞬间被记满。郑思齐带成员们打了招呼，接着弯腰冲他们鞠躬，“希望大家可以多多支持我们的新专辑。”<br/>唐丽珍跟着其余的工作人员站起来，给他们鼓掌。<br/>接着成员们把新专辑送到每一个工作人员手中，唐丽珍就直直的站在那，想把自己隐藏起来，又迫不及待的想让宁展看到自己。宁展走过来，脸上还带着精致的舞台妆，他握住专辑的两个角，把专辑递给她，冲她微微鞠躬，“辛苦了。”<br/>唐丽珍伸手握住专辑的另外两个角，用力到硌的手指疼，她僵硬的冲他鞠躬，等她起身的时候，宁展已经去给下一个人送专辑去了。<br/>他们俩没有别的交流，甚至没有任何眼神的接触，明明是做过最亲密事情的两个人，却好像什么都没有发生。<br/>此刻此刻，仿佛她对他来说真的只是NCD的一个普通的工作人员，想到这儿，唐丽珍的心情苦涩的眼眶都跟着发酸。<br/>等LW走后，丁辰感叹，能成为顶级男团都是有原因的，都是大前辈了还依旧像刚出道时那样谦卑。<br/>唐丽珍低头看专辑，专辑上有他们五个人的金色签名，封面里的他们都笑的无比灿烂。</p><p>吃过午饭，唐丽珍把专辑小心的放进包里，出门的时候正好碰到换上便装准备离开的郑思齐。<br/>“真的是你。”他温柔的笑。<br/>“之前听宁展说你来这边工作了，没想到今天就碰到了。”<br/>“嗯。”唐丽珍的手指攥紧，“也不能一直做那份工作。”<br/>“你们在聊什么？”<br/>宁展的声音突然从唐丽珍背后响起，她没有转头，身体倒是立刻变得僵硬起来。<br/>“你怎么上来了？”<br/>“志勋哥让我上来叫你，该赶下一个行程了。”<br/>宁展自然的站到郑思齐身边，唐丽珍始终没有抬头看他一眼，她庆幸自己的头发遮挡住了大部分的视线，仿佛她不去看他，他就注意不到自己似的。<br/>“那我们先走了。”<br/>唐丽珍快速看了一眼郑思齐又移开视线，脸颊发红，“嗯”了一声。<br/>从头到尾，宁展都没有和她说过一句话。<br/>她转过头，看着他们二人的背影逐渐远去，巨大的失落感向她袭来，自己到底在期待什么。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>停车场里，宁展和郑思齐一前一后上了同一辆保姆车。<br/>“刚刚怎么不打个招呼？”郑思齐问。<br/>宁展闭上眼睛似乎在补觉，“这可是NCD的走廊，那么多双眼睛看着呢。”<br/>他忽然睁开眼睛，“倒是哥，你那样会给我们带来麻烦吧？以后还是不要那样了。”<br/>忽然被宁展这样教育，郑思齐愣了一下，明白过来他指的是什么，他想了想开口，“我觉得我那样才是最自然的做法，不然要装作不认识吗？”<br/>只是打个招呼而已，没什么大不了的。<br/>“毕竟她已经不做那一行了，以后还是和她保持距离比较好吧。”宁展的声音听不出什么情绪。<br/>郑思齐若有所思的看着他，明明之前不顾一切还带着唐丽珍在日本街头乱晃的人，忽然说要保持距离了，这个时候开始关心起团体的名誉了。<br/>同时郑思齐觉得宁展似乎比自己还要……怎么说呢，说好听点是为了LW着想，他们现在的确不能出任何岔子，说难听一点，是有点转身就走的冷酷无情，毕竟是做过最亲密那种事的人。<br/>只是这种无情似乎有点刻意，<br/>“知道了，哥以后会注意的。”<br/>他们两个人自从LW准备新专辑开始到现在，似乎是心照不宣的那样，对唐丽珍闭口不谈，仿佛她根本就没在他们的生命中存在过，这一次和她相遇，是他们之间第一次提起她的名字。<br/>如果没有这次的相遇，唐丽珍大概会成为他们俩永远不被世人知道的秘密吧。</p><p>NCD每年的12月会去海外的某个城市表演年末特别舞台，请来这一整年在NCD舞台上打过歌的当红艺人，今年选在澳洲墨尔本的Rod Laver Arena。<br/>夜幕降临，NCD的舞台调试完毕，搭建好的巨幅屏幕上正在播放即将表演艺人的歌曲MV预热，外面是挥舞各家应援棒几万粉丝滔天的呼喊。<br/>舞台后面，是忙碌到脚不沾地的工作人员和正在给艺人做妆发的助理。</p><p>“诶，你头发上粘了绒毛。”<br/>没等唐丽珍反应过来，丁辰的手就已经伸了过来，自然的把她头发上的绒毛摘下，和她的距离一下子变得很近。<br/>丁辰胸前的工作牌在她眼前晃了晃，唐丽珍微微脸红，还是故作镇定的说了句“谢谢学长。”她知道，丁辰对于她只是学长对于学妹的照顾罢了，只是这个动作让她心跳加速了那么一点。<br/>丁辰露出一个阳光的笑容，又和唐丽珍的距离恢复原样，“走吧，今晚又是一场恶战啊～”<br/>这个场景不但被路过的田灵雨看到了，也被刚刚抵达后台的宁展看到了。<br/>黑色口罩遮住他大半个脸，粉色的头发从黑色的帽子里偷跑出来，看不出他什么表情。</p><p>主持人开场后，舞台表演开始了。<br/>后台一下子比先前更乱了，每个人仿佛都有无数的事情要做，忙碌的在后台奔来奔去。<br/>LW算是压轴表演，所以现在刚刚开始做妆发，五个人坐在椅子上被化妆师姐姐摆弄着头发。<br/>忽然乔灿又委屈又生气的吼了一句，“真是的，谁把我的糖吃了啊！？”<br/>临上舞台前，是乔灿最烦躁的时候，尤其他之前受过腿伤所以今天更加担心不能好好的完成个人特别舞台。<br/>明明是已经出道这么多年的偶像了，明明已经有十分丰富的舞台经验，况且这还只是NCD的海外特别舞台罢了，也许真的是因为太在乎，太想给粉丝呈现出完美的舞台效果吧。<br/>虽然平时乔灿是队里最乖的弟弟，可这个时候的他完全就是个爆竹，一点就炸，连队里的三个哥哥都不敢随便逗他。<br/>乔灿知道自己有这个毛病，大概是因为初舞台芳原姐给的那颗柠檬味的糖果起了作用，所以每次他都会默默含颗糖来安抚自己的紧张情绪。<br/>可这次，真是的……<br/>正在被cody吹头发的宁展心虚的把含在嘴里的硬糖吞下。<br/>心里因为先前看到的画面正不爽着，就随便拿了颗糖塞进嘴里了，宁展要是知道那颗糖是灿的话，他是无论如何都不会吃的，况且那糖还那么酸，让他的心都跟着酸涩起来。<br/>本来想坦白来着的，可现在实在不是个好时机。</p><p>连唱三首歌，下了台的LW成员脸上全是汗水，工作人员一窝蜂的涌上去，擦汗，补妆，脱衣服，换下一套演出服……<br/>外面的舞台上正在播放他们的VCR，粉丝们热情高涨，一齐喊着他们每个人的名字。<br/>在一边候着的唐丽珍被一只手抓过去，拽她的人是宁展的Cody，现在人手不够，NCD的工作人员也得帮忙。<br/>Cody把给宁展系衬衫扣子这个任务交给了她，她僵在原地，宁展浑身是汗，粉色的头发被打湿粘在脸上，他裸着上身，胸膛因为刚刚剧烈的舞台上下起伏，呼吸沉重。<br/>他仰头咕咚咕咚喝了几大口水，汗水顺着他的下颌线流过修长的脖颈，最终停在白皙的锁骨上。<br/>Cody拿着纸巾小心翼翼且迅速的帮他擦汗，他一手撑在墙壁上，甚至有些站不住，应该是累极了。<br/>这是自打歌舞台之后，唐丽珍再次看到他，差不多有一个月了吧，她把黑色衬衫给他穿上，避免和他眼神接触，低头伸出手指为他扣扣子。<br/>不知道是因为这扣子太小太难扣，还是离宁展太近，唐丽珍觉得自己的脸越来越热，甚至发烫。<br/>以前没有这么仔细的看过他完美的身材，六块结实的腹肌，上面还有一层薄汗，还隐约散发出柑橘调的香水味。<br/>自己曾经和眼前的这副躯体交缠过，融合过，唐丽珍脑子里胡思乱想着。<br/>她指尖颤抖，从最下面一颗一直扣到了最上面，这件黑色衬衫的衣领上印有明艳的黄色向日葵。<br/>她的眼神只要稍稍再往上一点，就可以看到他的脸，尽管人声嘈杂，可她却能清楚的听到他的呼吸声。<br/>外面的舞台还在继续，下面是LW每个成员的个人舞台，第一个上场的是乔灿。<br/>外面粉丝的欢呼声从前面传到后台，就在唐丽珍帮他扣好最后一颗扣子的时候，帮他补好妆的Cody离开了。<br/>周围人来人往，混乱且嘈杂。<br/>宁展垂眼，用只有他们俩个人听到声音说，“等会我要表演overindulge。”<br/>唐丽珍的手指一顿，那首宁展说过是他们两个人的歌。</p><p>她刚一抬头，宁展就上台了。<br/>她走到后台，看着上了舞台的宁展，前奏响起，他握着带绿钻的麦克风，魅惑的低音让粉丝大声尖叫。<br/>和他一起表演这首歌的，还有他同公司的艺人，LW组合师姐团的队长，艺娴，简直就是性感女艺人的代表。<br/>宁展站立在舞台中央，艺娴身穿抹胸漆皮小红裙，在他身边配合旋律跳着性感无比的舞蹈。<br/>到了歌曲中唐丽珍呻吟声出来的时候，艺娴侧身，身体的曲线贴在宁展身上扭动，舞台的光束打在他们二人身上，无比暧昧的气氛，引得台下观众阵阵尖叫。<br/>唐丽珍在黑暗中默默的看着，她甚至在想，如果自己再漂亮一点的话，自己没有去读大学而是做了练习生，出道成了女团成员，会不会有一天，自己也可以和宁展站在同一个舞台上，表演这首属于他们两个人的歌。<br/>好荒唐的想法。</p><p>表演完这首歌，灯光暗下，宁展握着话筒和艺娴并肩来到后台。<br/>唐丽珍仰头看他，看他们两个人，脸上都挂着笑容，天生绝配。<br/>她算什么呢，一瞬间，巨大的自卑感朝她涌来，她忽然意识到，自己永远不会成为陪他站在舞台上的那个人。<br/>宁展看了她一眼，眼里刚刚表演完舞台的兴奋还没有褪去，没做过多的停留，就忙着去准备最后一个《say goodbye to memory》的团体舞台了。</p><p>和妹妹打完电话，唐丽珍躺在酒店的床上，握着手里那管没拆封的药膏。<br/>她把它带过来了，她的手指摩挲着这管药膏。<br/>另一只手向下，手指捻在阴蒂上，她闭紧眼睛自慰。<br/>“嗯……啊……”她的表情似痛苦似欢愉。<br/>自慰后是巨大的失落感。<br/>她躲在被子里，看着手里的药膏发呆。</p><p>舞台结束回到酒店里的宁展和成员们喝了点酒，他想早些休息便回了房间。<br/>在床上躺了一会，他拿起了手机。 <br/>接到宁展电话的时候，唐丽珍的心跳似乎都骤停了，他们两个人已经太久没有联系了。<br/>“喂？”是宁展的声音，懒懒的。<br/>一听就知道他喝了酒，唐丽珍握紧手机，但没有说话。<br/>等不到对方回答，宁展倚在床头随意地问，“你在干什么？”<br/>其实他并不知道自己为什么要给她打电话，每次舞台表演结束，像是开完了一场巨大的精心准备的派对，而自己是这场派对的主人之一，在这种结束的时刻，在自己只是个普通人的时刻，他总会觉得特别失落。<br/>也许这个时候，他希望有人能陪在自己身边吧。<br/>“我刚刚……在自慰。”<br/>意料之外的回答，宁展愣了一下，随即带着笑意说，“高潮了吗？”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>唐丽珍躺在柔软的枕头上，缓缓开口，“我自慰的时候，脑子里想的是你。”<br/>宁展的呼吸变得沉重起来，“想我什么？”<br/>“想你会怎么干我。”<br/>“继续说。”<br/>“你会掰开我的腿，狠狠的贯穿我，干的我求饶哭喊也不会停。”<br/>“你总是那样，好像是故意让我疼。”<br/>她看着手里的那管药膏，“你会把我翻过去，打我的屁股，然后从后面用最深的姿势插进来。”<br/>宁展是微醺的状态，听着她的声音，说着如此下流的事情，他把手往下探，伸进自己宽松的裤子里。<br/>脑海里也开始想象起这些色情无比的画面。<br/>“你的下面很大，龟头也是，我身体最深处的地方都被迫为你展开，龟头研磨我子宫口的时候，我整个身体都会颤栗，然后像含羞草那样缩成一团，但我不是因为害羞而是因为害怕。”<br/>宁展闭上眼睛，握住自己阴茎的手上下撸动，“嗯……我让你害怕了？”<br/>“你总是让我害怕，从以前，到现在。以前是身体上的，现在……”唐丽珍垂下眼。<br/>没注意到她的变化，宁展完全沉浸在情欲中，只听到她的声音就能想象出她凹凸有致的身体，这么想着一边加快了手上的动作。<br/>伴随着电话那头传来的一声浓重喘息，唐丽珍知道他射了。<br/>宁展看着手上的白浊，舔了舔牙齿，用低沉的嗓音说，“我想操你。”<br/>她的心情不知道为什么一下子酸涩的想哭，她开口，“我不做那行了。”<br/>而且，我对于你来说，就只是挥之即来招之即去，用来发泄欲望的工具吗？<br/>宁展只当她在欲拒还迎，声音更加低沉性感，“你敢说刚刚不是在勾引我？”<br/>他们太久没上过床了，虽然在练习室和舞台上发泄精力，可他还是需要她，他们的身体已经无比契合，只要他拍拍她的屁股，她就知道他想要她摆出什么姿势。<br/>“钱我还是会照付，等回国后……”<br/>没等宁展说完，唐丽珍就开口了，她握紧手机，叹了口气，她太累了，无论是身体还是心里，她太想要一个答案，所以即便前方是悬崖，她也会奋不顾身的跳下去。<br/>“宁展……我们是什么关系？”<br/>对于你来说，我到底算什么？几个月也不曾发过一条消息的人，偶尔说想要做爱，做完就走，紧接着又是几个月不联系，现在的她好像已经无法接受。<br/>她不能一直在等待中度过自己的时间。<br/>那边沉默了，大概是把他吓到了吧。她闭上眼睛，“以前我们是妓女和嫖客的关系，现在呢？就像你之前说过的那样，既然我已经不是妓女了，为什么还要和我做爱，所以到底是为什么呢？”<br/>她把药膏握在手里，声音颤抖，试探着说，“对你来说，我们现在是炮友关系，还是……什么别的关系？”<br/>那边过了很久才出声。<br/>“……对不起。”<br/>这三个字比什么都能击垮唐丽珍，这三个字看穿了她的小心思，甚至似乎在嘲笑她的痴心妄想。她挂断电话，眼泪流进枕头里，好像到头来真的只有自己在一厢情愿，几个月才联系一次的人，你本来就不该对他抱有期待，也不该索要太多。<br/>可是她做不到，她做不到只做一个享受性爱的工具，不知道从什么时候开始，她沉溺其中了。<br/>现在，对不起这三个字给了她一记响亮的耳光，她想也许是时候该清醒了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“宁展，你怎么总是慢半拍啊？”作为团里编舞队长的姜翰飞皱紧眉头。<br/>郑思齐擦了擦额前的汗水，“要不休息一会吧，我看大家都累了。”<br/>“行，那就休息20分钟。”<br/>大家正在练习室里为年末颁奖典礼排练特别舞台，不知道怎么回事，宁展频频出错，明明是团里的主舞之一。<br/>宁展靠在练习室坚硬的墙上，手里拿了瓶矿泉水，咕咚咕咚喝了几大口。<br/>郑思齐靠在他身边坐下，“你好像不在状态。”<br/>宁展把瓶盖拧紧，“有吗？”<br/>“嗯，从墨尔本回来的时候我就发现了。”毕竟是在一起生活了那么多年的兄弟，怎么可能发现不了。<br/>宁展低头，指腹一下又一下的捏着塑料矿泉水瓶。<br/>“是发生什么事情了吗？”郑思齐试探着问。<br/>宁展想了想，又抿着唇摇摇头，“……可能是最近太累了。”<br/>年末的确是他们最忙的时候，连轴转身体都有点吃不消，要呈现完美的舞台成员们精神也都是高度紧张的状态。<br/>大概是自己想多了吧，郑思齐拍了拍他的肩膀，“累了就多休息一会。”</p><p>晚上，五个人从练习室回到宿舍，煮了7包泡面当做宵夜。<br/>宁展说自己不饿，先进房间休息去了。<br/>郑木塔目瞪口呆，“这还是平时一个人能吃5桶泡面的宁展哥吗？”<br/>宁展把自己扔在床上，枕着柔软无比的枕头，睁眼看着前方，没有焦距，脑子里出现唐丽珍的声音。<br/>我们……是什么关系？<br/>他从没想过的问题，忽然被她这样问出来，他的第一想法就是逃避，因为他根本不知道该说什么。<br/>整个人简直比颁奖前公布名字的时候还要紧张百倍，以至于最后憋了半天只能吐出三个字，对不起。<br/>可是冷静下来之后，他也在问自己，自己和她到底是什么关系呢？</p><p>准备睡下的郑思齐听到有人在敲自己的房门。<br/>“进。”<br/>是宁展，他走到床对面的椅子上坐下来。<br/>“思齐哥，我有事情和你说。”<br/>……<br/>听完宁展的话，郑思齐叹了口气看着眼前这个自己最宠爱的弟弟，除了心疼他，还有点别的情绪，大概是嫉妒。<br/>“所以，你是怎么想的？”<br/>“我知道我们现在不能谈恋爱。”<br/>“我是问你内心的真实想法，况且公司规定的只是前五年不能谈。”<br/>宁展沉默了，自己的真实想法吗？<br/>“我不知道。”<br/>“喜不喜欢你都不知道吗？”郑思齐皱眉，这孩子当偶像当傻了吧。<br/>宁展烦躁的抓了抓自己的粉色头发，“就是不知道才来问哥的啊！”<br/>郑思齐无奈也捎带着心里有点火，“这种事为什么要来问我啊。”<br/>“算了，就是说啊，我为什么要来问哥啊，明明你也没什么经验。”喊完这一通，宁展起身离开了，还带着一股不知道哪来的怒气，重重的把门摔上。<br/>我也没什么经验！？郑思齐瞪着眼睛，“……这小子！”</p><p>帮妹妹盖好被子，唐丽珍坐在她的床边温柔的看着她，“等下次复检结束，我们就一起去龙华生活好不好？”<br/>妹妹眨着眼睛问，“我们要离开这里吗？”<br/>“嗯，离开这里。”<br/>“到时候，姐姐在锦江路上开家花店，你就在旁边的学校里上学怎么样？”她捏了捏妹妹鼓鼓的脸蛋。<br/>“好诶，姐姐去哪，我就去哪。”妹妹笑得一脸单纯。<br/>唐丽珍也扯出一个微笑，心里却有些苦涩，尽管有诸多不舍，可到了该下定决心离开的时候了。</p><p>宁展走后，郑思齐倒在床上盯着天花板发呆。<br/>她真的说了那样的话吗？<br/>郑思齐在感情方面比宁展要成熟的多，他忍不住想，如果她问的不是宁展而是自己，自己会怎么回答呢？<br/>一刀两断，永远不再联系是自己的作风，毕竟自己是队长，自己的肩上有什么重担要扛自己是清楚的。<br/>他眨了两下发干的眼睛，可是面对她的话，自己真的会这么决绝吗？<br/>不过现在关键的问题是，她没有问自己，她甚至都没给自己拒绝的机会。<br/>越想越觉得郁闷了。<br/>……<br/>算了，明天有排练今晚不能熬夜。一边<br/>这样想着一边闭上眼睛，好不容易睡着的他做了一个奇怪的梦。<br/>梦里唐丽珍和他来到公司地下的那个房间里。<br/>“宁展都和我说了。”<br/>她攥紧手指，“是吗。”<br/>“你就那么喜欢他？”<br/>“我……”<br/>在唐丽珍不知道该说什么时候，他伸出手臂把她抱在怀里。<br/>“还以为，你会更喜欢我一点。”<br/>“毕竟，我是你喜欢的偶像。“<br/>唐丽珍被这突如其来的拥抱弄的整个人都轻飘飘的，“你是……我一辈子都会喜欢的偶像。”<br/>“是吗？”<br/>他歪了歪头，嘴唇触碰到她的耳垂，“可我不想做你的偶像。”<br/>她的耳朵以肉眼可见的速度变红，想要躲避却被他紧紧的圈在怀里。<br/>“听到宁展说你对他说过的话的时候，我心里很难受。”<br/>“不知道那小子是真的苦恼还是只是想要炫耀。想到这儿，我就好嫉妒他。”<br/>“明明我不该嫉妒自己的弟弟。”<br/>他的语气温温柔柔的，还带着一点小委屈，“为什么不对我说那句话呢？”<br/>他的手从下面伸进她的毛衣里，用干燥的手指在她的腰侧摩挲。<br/>“对我说的话，我的回答是不会让你失望的。”<br/>唐丽珍被他摸的腿都发软，只能更紧的抱住他。<br/>就在他的手指一路向上，划过她一根根肋骨即将到达她的乳房的时候，他把手指拿了出来，还贴心的把被他撩上去的毛衣整理好。<br/>“明明我才是最先知道你妹妹事情的人。”<br/>“手术费却被那小子先付了。”<br/>他嘟囔着，明明一米八多高的男人此刻像是在撒娇，他把脑袋埋在她的颈肩，“好不甘心啊。”<br/>怀里的人不知道该说些什么，只好转头吻上他的侧脸。<br/>这个吻柔软的不像话。<br/>他从她肩膀上起来，眼神含笑，伸出手指抬起她的下巴，“一个吻好像不怎么够呢。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在NNC颁奖典礼上顺利表演完，作为当晚最大赢家LW拿到了三个大赏。<br/>当天是乔灿的生日，回到宿舍后，乔灿在自己的房间里开了直播。<br/>郑木塔在客厅拿出志勋哥买好的蛋糕，小心的插上蜡烛并点燃。<br/>其余的三个哥哥都带好了生日礼物，跟在端着蛋糕的郑木塔身后。<br/>推开门进去，正在和粉丝聊天的乔灿转头，看到他们来给自己过生日脸上的笑容一下子藏不住了。<br/>郑木塔小心地端着蛋糕往里走，四个人一起开唱，“祝你生日快乐～祝你生日快乐～祝你生～日～快乐～～祝你生日快乐～～～”<br/>郑思齐走上前给了乔灿一个拥抱，“祝我们灿生日快乐。”<br/>“谢谢哥。”<br/>“吹蜡烛吹蜡烛。”<br/>蛋糕被摆在桌子上，乔灿被他们四个人围着，他闭上眼郑重的在心里许了个愿，睁开眼把蜡烛全部吹灭。<br/>“喔哦哦～～～～”<br/>大家一起鼓掌，一句接一句的生日快乐。<br/>直播弹幕也是粉丝刷的满屏各种颜色的【生日快乐】</p><p>“灿啊，这是哥送你的生日礼物。”姜翰飞把一个扁扁的盒子递给乔灿。<br/>乔灿僵了一下，由于之前三哥送给他成年礼物是一张AV光盘，这次的礼物他怎么看都觉得不太正经。<br/>乔灿把大家送他的礼物摆到桌子上，“等你们走了我再拆。”<br/>大家你一嘴我一嘴的和宁展聊着天，时不时读读粉丝的留言，除了宁展，明明平时他是最爱逗乔灿的那个哥哥。<br/>今天的他没有在舞台上出错，可是现在他的思绪不受控制的飘远了，终于有空好好思考那件事了。<br/>我们是什么关系？<br/>郑思齐注意到宁展的沉默，便用手肘拐了拐他。<br/>宁展回过神来，艺人的素养让他立刻露出笑容，同时心里为自己的走神感到抱歉，走过去给坐在椅子上的乔灿捏肩，“我们灿又长大了一岁哟。”<br/>弹幕纷纷<br/>【展灿血红】<br/>【这是什么神仙哥哥】<br/>【展啊，你终于上线了！】<br/>……</p><p>给乔灿过完生日，几个人离开了他的房间。<br/>宁展被郑思齐叫住，两个人坐在客厅的沙发上。<br/>“你刚刚怎么走神了？”<br/>“在想别的事情。”<br/>郑思齐能够猜到他在想什么事情，实际上他也在想，在想自己昨天做的那个梦实在是太过诡异，让他面对宁展的时候都稍微有些不自然。<br/>可是作为队长他还是忍不住提醒，“下次注意点吧，粉丝们看到你这样可能会担心。”<br/>“知道了。”<br/>郑思齐看着他离开的背影叹了口气，很少能够看到宁展会为了什么事如此苦恼，他虽然心疼这个弟弟，可感情的事他实在是没办法帮。</p><p>宁展抓起一只口罩带上，轻手轻脚的在凌晨两点的时候出了宿舍。<br/>他只是想出来散散心，所以没有告诉成员或者经纪人。<br/>路上基本没什么人，他沿着路慢慢走着，走到了跨海大桥的边上，他站在栏杆前看着平静的大海，心也安宁了不少。<br/>自己是喜欢她的吗？<br/>在她失望的挂断电话的时候，自己的心里空虚又彷徨，这是喜欢一个人的心情吗？<br/>就算自己真的喜欢她，可是他们俩个人就真的能够在一起吗？<br/>从小为了生存努力，之后回国为了出道努力，出道后又为了成名努力，一直处于高压的状态下，他不能做出半点不利于LW的事情。<br/>在发展的前五年谁都不可以和别人确定恋爱关系，这不仅仅是公司的禁令，更是他们成员之间互相的约定。<br/>行程繁忙的他们也的确没有时间去谈恋爱，现在他们成了大前辈，也该寻找自己的幸福了，这是姜翰飞总说的一句话，末尾还要加上一句，只要不被狗仔队发现就好。<br/>宁展的刘海被海风吹起，他拉紧卫衣帽子的抽绳。<br/>顾虑的太多，对别人的那份喜欢都不够纯粹了。<br/>在一起就意味着许下承诺，这个承诺的意义很多，他不能轻易给别人他可能做不到的承诺，这会让她更失望。<br/>宁展继续沿着栏杆走，走了一段看到一家烧烤店，已经快要关门了。<br/>想了这么多费脑子也费体力，他要了一瓶啤酒和一把肉筋。<br/>吃完之后，他溜达到了唐丽珍的楼下，仰头看着她在的那一层，灯已经灭了，都凌晨了，她肯定已经睡了。<br/>他什么都不想做，只是想远远的看着。他的举动在外人看来应该很奇怪，是要被报警的程度，不过好在深夜路上也没什么人。<br/>感受到什么，他低下头看着在自己脚边蹭来蹭去的毛球—一只橘黄色的奶猫，在冷风中瑟瑟发抖，似乎想在宁展身上寻求一丝温暖。<br/>他弯下腰把这只小可怜抱起来，用外套裹住。<br/>就这样一人一猫在楼下站了快一个小时，他才带着小奶猫转身离开，唐丽珍不会想到，2023年12月21日，国民偶像男团LW组合的宁展在她家楼下呆呆的立了这么久，而且心里想的只有她一个人。</p><p>第二天早上。<br/>唐丽珍在公司过道里叫住丁辰，“学长，你现在有空吗？”<br/>“嗯？怎么啦？”<br/>“我有点事想和你说。”<br/>……<br/>丁辰是帮助她进公司的恩人，她觉得应该在交辞职报告前先和他说一声，唐丽珍给的辞职理由是这边生活压力太大。<br/>丁辰听完眉毛都耷拉下来了，叹了口气，“你想走我也留不住你，但是快到年末了正是最忙的时候，人手本来就不够，你要是不着急的话就等忙完这阵再走吧，算是帮学长一个忙。”<br/>唐丽珍抬头看他，丁辰从来没求过她什么事，反正已经决定要走了，就只是早晚问题，“我不着急，那……等过完这个年我再走吧。”<br/>丁辰松了口气给了唐丽珍一个大大的熊抱，“太好了，你这是救了我一命啊，没你帮忙我一个人要累死。”<br/>“学长，你太夸张了。”唐丽珍被他逗笑，伸手拍拍他的后背。<br/>站在远处的田灵雨打断他们，“学长，该去舞台那边啦。”<br/>丁辰应了一声，松开唐丽珍往那边走去，唐丽珍往那边看了一眼，就僵在原地，因为田灵雨看她的眼神让她有点不舒服。<br/>想也大概知道是怎么回事，以后还是和丁辰保持距离吧，虽然自己马上就要走了。</p><p>再过两天就是平安夜，宁展除了在练习室里准备年末歌谣舞台就是把自己关在工作室里写歌，几乎连睡觉都是倒在工作室里的沙发上，他又变回了以前的那个把工作室当宿舍的宁展。<br/>“叩叩叩”三声，“宁展，我来给你送饭了。”<br/>郑思齐拎着外卖走进他的工作室里。<br/>宁展把耳机取下来，看了眼手表，“啊，已经2点了。”<br/>他一忙起来，就连饭都顾不得吃，每次都是郑思齐来投喂他。<br/>宁展忽然想到什么拿起手机给经纪人发了条消息，“记得帮我喂毛球。”<br/>那天晚上，宁展正式收养并给那只小奶猫取名毛球，虽然到现在为止基本上都是经纪人负责喂养。<br/>“这几天在写新歌吗？”<br/>“嗯，快到平安夜了。”<br/>每到平安夜，宁展都会发布一首自作曲，写给弟弟、成员或者风信子们，这是从他出道时就有的传统。<br/>郑思齐把一次性筷子分开，装作不经意的发问，“所以，那个问题你想明白了吗？”<br/>宁展接过筷子，沉默了一会，“哥，我好像不想去明白了。”<br/>郑思齐看着他的侧脸，无论怎样，他都是自己最特别的那个弟弟啊，他伸手像以前那样揉揉宁展毛茸茸的头顶，这小子，果然心里已经有答案了吧。<br/>“宁展，你知道的吧，无论你做什么，哥都会支持你，看到你幸福，哥就会很幸福。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>圣诞节特别篇（平行时空中的3P）</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>唐丽珍手握化妆刷，往坐在椅子上的宁展脸上打阴影。<br/>艺人室里只有他们两个人。<br/>不知道怎么回事，明明应该是化妆师的工作却派给了自己。<br/>宁展的脸已经够小够棱角分明，唐丽珍尴尬的举着刷子不知道该往哪里刷。<br/>宁展抬眼看她，嘴角噙着一丝笑意。<br/>唐丽珍弯腰看着他的脸，不小心对上他的眼神，她立刻抬起腰，转身面向化妆台，把桌子上东西不小心噼里啪啦的弄倒，任谁都能看出来她有多慌乱。<br/>宁展的眼神落在她被牛仔裤包裹着翘挺的屁股上，他舔舔嘴唇，伸手揽住她的细腰把她往怀里带。<br/>唐丽珍惊慌失措的挣扎，外面人声嘈杂，还有急匆匆地脚步声。<br/>“宁展，你别这样。”<br/>她想要起身却被他牢牢的禁锢在怀里，他太久没有尝过她的味道了。<br/>他抓住她脑后的长发，和她贴近，语气低沉，“别再乱动了。”<br/>他的手指撩开她的衬衫下摆，贴着她的腰往上游走，唐丽珍太久没被他触碰了，他还没对她做什么，她的下面好像已经湿了。<br/>郑思齐穿着黑色演出服推门进来看到的就是这幅场景，他立刻把门关上还上了锁。<br/>“宁展，你别胡闹了。”郑思齐颇为无奈，外面这么多人，万一谁不小心走进来，明天微博头条就直接爆掉了。<br/>宁展手上的动作没停，恶意的捏了把唐丽珍的乳肉，惹得她嘤咛一声。<br/>宁展冲郑思齐笑，“思齐哥，我不信你不想。”</p><p>自从上次和她做爱已经过去了太久，就算是凡事以团为重的郑思齐也时常回味之前那场疯狂的性爱。<br/>想着想着，喉咙都开始发干。<br/>不过郑思齐还算理智，他站在门边警告他，“宁展，起码别在这里。”<br/>宁展的手从她的衣服里抽出来，“知道了。”<br/>“但我想让她先泄一次。”宁展恶劣的把手又伸进她的下面，隔着牛仔裤用手指戳弄她的小穴。<br/>被郑思齐看着，唐丽珍觉得羞耻是双倍的，眼睛瞬间含泪。<br/>她伸手抓住宁展的胳膊哀求他希望他能大发慈悲放过自己，“宁展……”<br/>宁展被她这声叫的很舒服，“嗯，再叫一声我听听。”<br/>唐丽珍夹紧双腿，被他戳弄的蕾丝内裤卡进穴里，弄的她下面难受的要命。<br/>想让他的手指离开那里，唐丽珍张开双腿往后躲，没想道让宁展得了空，整个手掌隔着裤子狠狠揉上她那里。<br/>“嗯……”她的眼泪快掉下来了，呻吟都带了哭腔，还不敢太大声，怕引起门外的注意。<br/>往门口一瞥，郑思齐正盯着她看，唐丽珍脸红的发热，一眨眼，眼泪就落下来。<br/>她被宁展弄的身子轻轻往上顶，似乎马上就要到了。<br/>宁展直接解开她的裤子拉链，顺着内裤边把手指伸进去，死命的按着阴蒂揉捏。<br/>“不要……不要……”唐丽珍猛的仰头，整个人都在发抖。<br/>到了这份上怎么可能停下来，宁展勾起嘴唇，手上力道丝毫没减，送她上了高潮。<br/>唐丽珍眼角发红，整个人靠在他怀里，裤子里一片湿热。</p><p>当三个人一起上了嘉盛地下室的大床上后，唐丽珍后知后觉的感到自己今晚要遭殃了。<br/>宁展拿出一串晶莹剔透的串珠，每颗串珠的直径有两厘米。<br/>唐丽珍的腿被大大的分开，宁展把这串串珠从她的肚皮一直垂到阴唇上。<br/>宁展已经很久没对她用过道具了，唐丽珍被冰凉的串珠激的一颤，想也知道自己肚皮上的这串等会要进哪里。<br/>郑思齐在她身边，抬起她的下巴低头吻了上去，嘴唇轻柔的吮吸她的，像是在品尝美食。<br/>郑思齐给的吻温柔又缠绵，唐丽珍晕乎乎的，仿佛躺在一片柔软的云朵上。<br/>她下身的宁展用手指分开她的阴唇，把串珠一颗又一颗的塞进她的小穴里。<br/>“唔……”<br/>被郑思齐吻住的唐丽珍猛的皱眉，好凉。<br/>郑思齐加深了这个吻，还伸手搂住她的肩膀，以减轻她的不适。<br/>等串珠被全部塞进去的时候，唐丽珍的下面已经发胀得难受了。<br/>“好厉害。”宁展看着只露在小穴外面的拉环。<br/>他伸手勾住拉环，微微用力，将一颗串珠从穴里拉了出来，上面还沾了些她分泌出的淫液。<br/>一颗，两颗，穴肉包裹着串珠，像是在挽留将要被拉出的串珠。<br/>“嗯……”唐丽珍的手抓紧身下灰色的床单。<br/>他的动作很缓慢，缓慢到对唐丽珍来说是种折磨，她还根本不敢合拢双腿，只能大腿根部轻颤着接受宁展的玩弄，<br/>郑思齐心疼唐丽珍，忍不住开口，“宁展，你别折腾她了。”<br/>“思齐哥，你太小看她了，连我们的东西都能吃得下，这么小的珠子算什么。”<br/>宁展一手按住她的大腿根部，一手勾住拉环用力向外一扯将一整串全部扯出。<br/>唐丽珍翻着白眼硬是被他这一扯给弄泄了，淫水喷在身下的床单，弄湿了一滩。<br/>郑思齐也被这景象看愣住，唐丽珍瘫软在他胸前喘着粗气。<br/>宁展把串珠一扔，没等她恢复过来，他就握着阳具直接操了进去，里面湿软无比，裹着他的东西，宁展舒服的叹了口气。</p><p>和郑思齐交换了一个眼神，宁展拉起唐丽珍让她靠在自己胸前，双手握住她的屁股，用力把臀肉往两边分。<br/>稍稍清醒的唐丽珍倒在宁展身上，郑思齐跪在她身后，用手指给她的后穴扩张。<br/>唐丽珍知道他们想干什么，处于紧张状态下的她身体紧绷，后穴也根本无法放松。<br/>“你们两个一起，我会坏掉的……”唐丽珍对即将发生的事感到很恐惧。<br/>宁展在她身体里轻轻抽插，“不会的，之前明明都吃下了。”<br/>“唔……”她紧紧闭眼，郑思齐刚往她后面伸进了一根手指。<br/>“弄疼你了吗？”郑思齐有些自责，手指在她的后面抠挖，嘴唇吻上她光洁的后背，顺着脊椎一路往下。<br/>唐丽珍被他吻的身子又软又痒，被两个人禁锢在中间的她哪都逃不了。</p><p>郑思齐进去的时候，费了好大劲唐丽珍才适应他，他不像宁展那么霸道，他也不舍得弄疼她。<br/>适应之后，就是两个人默契十足的抽插，唐丽珍像三明治的火腿片一样被夹在中间，被迫承受两个人的操弄。<br/>郑思齐已经适应了她诱骗性的眼泪，不会像之前那样担心是否把她弄疼，而是一边狠狠操她一边温柔的擦去她的眼泪。<br/>唐丽珍脚趾蜷曲，连叫都快叫不出声了，双倍折磨，双重快感。<br/>郑思齐在她耳边动情的说，“你高潮的表情好美。”<br/>唐丽珍在呻吟中喊了郑思齐的名字，宁展不知是故意的还是怎么的，张嘴咬上她的锁骨，在那上面印上属于他的印记。<br/>唐丽珍吃痛，讨好地喊了声，“宁展……唔……”<br/>像是重新得到关注的孩子，宁展这才松了口，还在她锁骨的牙印上舔了舔。<br/>幸好郑思齐没他那么幼稚，不然唐丽珍真要被他们折腾死。</p><p>三个人从床上做完，宁展和郑思齐猜丁壳，赢了的人抱她去洗澡。<br/>最终，宁展取得胜利，抱着唐丽珍进了浴室。<br/>两个人泡在浴缸里。<br/>“我和思齐哥谁让你更爽？”<br/>像是问小孩子更爱爸爸还是更爱妈妈这样的问题一样，唐丽珍实在是不知道该怎么回答。<br/>“说吧，思齐哥不在这里。”像是撒娇的小孩，宁展的俊脸贴她无比的近。<br/>不过幸好郑思齐不在这里，她犹豫了一下开口，“是你。”<br/>唐丽珍的脸不知道是因为浴室里的蒸汽还是怎么的，红的厉害。<br/>不管在这种情形下，她说的是真还是假。<br/>宁展伸手抱住她，把脑袋放在她的肩膀上，心满意足的勾起嘴角，“看来相比于思齐哥，你更喜欢我。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>唐丽珍戴上耳机，按下播放键，柔和的前奏流淌出来。<br/>“<br/>……<br/>我在充满迷雾的森林中行走<br/>那里有她<br/>她赋予它色彩<br/>……<br/>告诉我什么是对的<br/>如果有那样一个地方<br/>我可以抛下所有<br/>简简单单<br/>没有束缚<br/>……<br/>她的双眸闪烁着星星<br/>我不能继续说下去了<br/>这是我的秘密<br/>它会消失在白色朦胧的薄雾中<br/>……<br/>”<br/>这是宁展在圣诞节发布的自作曲《雾》，说是要放下一切的唐丽珍忍不住，还是点开了推送消息。<br/>宁展的声音富有磁性，这首歌节奏缓慢，给人的感觉就像是他在你耳边诉说他自己的烦恼。<br/>唐丽珍把这首歌单曲循环了很久。<br/>为了准备NCD年末舞台上播放的特别版VCR，NCD十几个工作人员扛着设备进入了嘉盛的大楼，其中包括就唐丽珍。<br/>不是地下室，而是地上11楼，想想还真是命运弄人。</p><p>LW已经做好妆发，五个人穿着白衬衫西服裤，还打了领带，一副职场精英的模样。<br/>宁展还带了一个金丝边框的眼镜，配上精致的俊脸，是女生看一眼就会脸红的程度。<br/>唐丽珍在摄像后面盯着宁展看，宁展注意到视线，抬头也看向她。<br/>和以往不同，这次是宁展先偏过头去，错开视线。<br/>上午VCR的拍摄的很顺利，中午NCD的工作人员被安排到公司餐厅一起吃午饭。<br/>唐丽珍在休息期间走到那间熟悉的工作室门口。<br/>她相信自己以后再也不会有今天这样的勇气了，她抬手敲了敲门。<br/>“谁啊？”<br/>没有听到答话，但透过磨砂玻璃门隐约可以看到外面的轮廓。<br/>宁展的手指放在把手上，顿了一下还是打开了门，看着门外站着的唐丽珍。<br/>他没有说话，只是侧身让她进来。<br/>宁展的领带被解开扔到一边的沙发上，领口的扣子也解开了两颗，露出白皙的锁骨。<br/>他把门关上，“你怎么来了。”<br/>他不想面对她，可又因为她来找自己而喜悦。<br/>唐丽珍看不见他的表情，只好根据他的语气揣测，自己冒然来找他，他是不是不开心了。<br/>她的指尖紧紧的抵在掌心里，“……我听了你写的那首歌。”<br/>宁展没有看她，“是吗。”<br/>唐丽珍的心脏跳动的很快，她的掌心都在出汗，但还是用轻松的语气发问，“写的……是我们两个人的事吗？”<br/>事实上，如果不是听了那首歌的歌词，她是不会有勇气来找他的。<br/>宁展看得出她的小心翼翼和试探，大概那天晚上她脸上的表情也是这样的吧。<br/>可就算歌词就是自己的心声，宁展也只是坐回椅子上冷淡地说，“歌词是随便写的，没有什么别的意义。”<br/>这语气仿佛在告诉她，你太自作多情了。<br/>觉得自己的语气太过僵硬，他不自然的补了一句，“你喜欢这首歌？”<br/>“喜欢。”<br/>唐丽珍听了宁展否认的那句话心凉了半截，但还是想赌一把，毕竟都已经来到这了。<br/>她从小到大一直没为爱做过什么，高中暗恋了三年的男同学，她在心底说学业为重等高考完再表白，可最终也没能说出口，大学她连个喜欢的人都没有，后来做了那一行，她觉得自己已经失去光明正大去喜欢别人的身份了。<br/>她一直羡慕可以勇敢追爱，勇敢去爱的人，她一直以为自己不是这种人，现在看来也许是因为自己根本没遇到那个对的人。<br/>宁展是她想要去争取的那个人，不管能不能成功，她都要勇敢地试一试，总比什么都不做，幸福从手里白白溜走的好。<br/>她抿了下唇，“宁展，我要走了。”<br/>宁展皱眉，“什么意思？”<br/>“本来不想和你说的，但是不知道为什么还是很想让你知道。”<br/>“我要带妹妹离开S市，回老家生活。”<br/>宁展看着她，心里忽然像被细针扎了一下，“……以后都不回来了？”<br/>“永远都不回来了。”唐丽珍对上他的眼睛。<br/>“不许走。”几乎是脱口而出，说出口的一瞬间宁展就后悔了，脸也跟着红了。<br/>永远这个词让他几乎无法呼吸。<br/>唐丽珍心脏骤停，声音颤抖，“……为什么？”虽然希望渺茫，但她期待他可以说出自己想要的回答，宁展，你知不知道女孩子对你说我要走了，就是要你去挽留她的。<br/>宁展不说话了，只是看着她。<br/>看的唐丽珍眼眶发红，鼻头发酸，声音都哽咽起来。<br/>“很难回答吗？”<br/>“所以……你有一点点喜欢我吗？”<br/>好像成了自己在逼他，她没有想到，自己有一天也会变成这样。<br/>一直以为，自己是可以在爱情中立刻抽身而出，保留尊严的那种人。<br/>现在看来，尊严在爱情面前什么都不是。<br/>宁展从没有过这种心情，向来有人给他表白，他都会立刻冷淡回绝，内心一点波澜都没有。<br/>可这次不一样了，心里有种东西正在破土而出，向上生长，撑的他胸腔越来越满，他马上就要承受不住，那东西似乎马上就要冲破他的喉咙了。</p><p>唐丽珍没有那么强大的心脏，勇气和坚强已经用光了。<br/>“我太自作多情了是吧。”她苦笑，大概对方脱口而出的不许走，只是因为需要一个泄欲的工具。<br/>自己和他身份差距如此之大，他又怎么会喜欢上自己呢。<br/>“对不起，以后都不会再来烦你了。”唐丽珍说完这句话，逃一般的立刻转身开门走了，留下神情复杂的宁展一个人坐在工作室里。</p><p>唐丽珍走的跌跌撞撞，失魂落魄，回去在转角处和丁辰撞到了一块。<br/>“丽珍？”丁辰扶住她，他一脸惊讶，“你怎么哭了？”<br/>唐丽珍随手摸了两把眼泪，“我没事。”<br/>“你这可不像没事的样子，遇到什么事了，可以和我说，说不定我可以帮你。”<br/>唐丽珍只想快点离开这里，找个没人的地方冷静一下。<br/>她没有想到表白被人拒绝会让自己的心那么痛。<br/>“我真的没事，学长，你让我自己冷静一下吧。”<br/>丁辰看着她这幅伤心的样子，也跟着心疼起来，可她不肯说，他也没办法。<br/>“这样吧，你先回家休息，下午的拍摄也不差你一个人。”<br/>自己以这幅状态继续工作好像的确不太现实，唐丽珍从心底里感激丁辰。<br/>他们俩都没有注意到远处握着两杯咖啡的田灵雨。</p><p>第二天是NCD年末舞台的彩排，宁展顶着两个黑眼圈和成员们往后台走。<br/>到了后台却发现工作人员都挤在走廊里，还在小声的指指点点。<br/>“看样子不像那种人啊。”<br/>“在那里的都是妓女吧……”<br/>“有点恶心。”<br/>“怎么会想着去做那种事啊。”<br/>“这胸真是极品。”<br/>……<br/>宁展越过人群，看到被围在中间的那个人，是唐丽珍。<br/>她在人群中显得那么脆弱那么无助，可还是一副倔强的模样。<br/>后台走廊的墙上贴满了唐丽珍在“纸醉金迷”的宣传照片，各种搔首弄姿，性暗示极强的照片，大波浪，红唇以及波涛汹涌的胸脯，照片上的人怎么都无法和眼前这个NCD的普通工作人员联系起来，可看脸完完全全就是同一个人。<br/>唐丽珍身体颤抖，手里紧紧的握着从墙上撕下来的照片。<br/>她想极力隐藏的过去，却被血淋淋的扒开放在众人面前，她不需要抬头就可以想象到周围人鄙夷的表情和目光。<br/>田灵雨站在丁辰身后，小声开口，“纸醉金迷不是那个有名的“招待会所”吗？”<br/>谁都知道纸醉金迷是干什么事情的地方。<br/>丁辰则是一脸不可置信的看着眼前的唐丽珍，“丽珍……照片上的人是你吗？”<br/>唐丽珍很想瞬间从他们面前消失，这样她就什么都不用解释了。<br/>她抬头看着丁辰，看到他眼里的震惊和藏不住的嫌弃。<br/>虽然早知道对方会有什么反应，可真正看到的时候，心还是被刺痛了一下。<br/>一直看着的宁展忽然穿过人群，来到她的面前，紧紧的抓住她的手腕，用身体挡在她的面前。 </p><p>唐丽珍顺着抓住自己手腕的那只手往上看，看到熟悉的黑色外套，又看到熟悉的宽肩和柔顺的粉色头发。<br/>他像一堵坚硬的墙，横亘在她和充满恶意的人群之间。<br/>一瞬间无数复杂的情感涌上心头，刚刚被众人指指点点都坚强的没掉一滴眼泪，可被他抓住的这一刻她的眼泪就决堤了。<br/>仿佛所有的委屈、不安和恐惧都找到了出口，可以放心大胆的宣泄。<br/>她找到了依靠。</p><p>“麻烦让一下。”<br/>宁展冷淡的对面前愣住的丁辰开口。<br/>还没反应过来的丁辰下意识旁边退了一步，其他的工作人员都大眼瞪小眼，虽然不知道这是什么情况，但还是自动让出一条路。<br/>宁展牵着唐丽珍的手腕，将她带离了这个人间地狱。<br/>他牵着她进了LW休息室，锁上了门，世界仿佛一下子安静下来。<br/>休息室里只有他们两个人，唐丽珍握紧照片的手稍稍放松。<br/>“知道是谁做的吗？”<br/>唐丽珍吸了吸鼻涕，摇摇头。<br/>宁展松了手，稍稍弯腰看到她脸上的泪水，“怎么哭的这么惨。”<br/>他用干燥的指腹擦去她的眼泪，这一瞬间他很想告诉她，自己撒谎了，那首歌写的就是她。<br/>唐丽珍眼眶红红的看着他，眼里的情绪太多太满几乎就要溢出来了，她好想借着这个机会大哭一场。<br/>可她忍住了，面对一个不喜欢你的人，那样做除了出丑之外没有任何意义，她刻意的向后退了一步，自己擦掉眼泪，“我没事，谢谢你。”<br/>宁展放下手，慢慢开口，“在我面前不用这么坚强。”<br/>“看到你故作坚强的样子，我会很心疼的。”<br/>唐丽珍一愣，但心里的委屈马上就藏不住了，通过眼泪表达出来，她哽咽的说，“宁展，你不能把我当做你屏幕前的粉丝，我昨天才把真心掏给你看，你现在说这种话，是不是对我太残忍了一点。”<br/>明明拒绝了自己，现在说这些又是什么意思，仿佛是偶像给粉丝的福利，说着在唐丽珍看来完全不走心的话语。<br/>“我从来没有把你当作我的粉丝，你也从来就不是，对吗？”<br/>以前她的眼泪在床上会让他兴奋，可现在会让他心疼，这是他没想到的。<br/>他从来不曾想过，自己会为了一个女人苦恼，为了一个女人写歌，为了一个女人在寒冬里站几个小时。<br/>宁展看着她，他从来没这么认真过，世界上仿佛只剩下他们两个人了 ，“我一直忙练习，忙写歌，忙巡演，这些事情占据了我几乎全部的时间，我是公司培养出来流水线上的产品，不能有多余的情感，一直活得小心翼翼，幸好，目前为止的人生中，我从来没喜欢过谁，也不知道喜欢一个人是什么感觉，在感情里我是牙牙学语的婴儿。可我看到你哭会心疼，看到你和别的男人关系亲密会嫉妒，看到你被人欺负会想保护你，最关键的是，见不到你的日子里，我会想你，而且我只操你一个人。”<br/>“这在你看来，算不算作喜欢？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>唐丽珍眼睛含泪看着他，“……你在和我开玩笑吗？还是因为太可怜我所以才……”<br/>宁展握住她的肩膀吻上她的嘴唇，宁展真的很少会和她接吻，她瞪大眼睛，泪水顺着眼角滑落。<br/>“我是鼓足了勇气才说出这些话的。”<br/>“所以，你要和我谈一场地下恋爱吗？”<br/>“……不要。”意料之外的回答，唐丽珍和他保持距离，抹了两把眼泪，心想你早干什么去了，之前一声不吭的，害她以为是自己一厢情愿，伤心了那么久。<br/>“真的不要？”宁展知道她在闹别扭，这样只会让他更想逗她。<br/>“真的不要，你已经错过和我在一起的机会了，我要带妹妹去龙华。”<br/>“那我跟你一起去。”<br/>“你去干什么？你不做你的偶像了？”<br/>“要做，可是要先把你追回来。”<br/>唐丽珍的眼泪又止不住了，她看着面前的这个男人，她曾经害怕过甚至想逃离的这个男人，后来不知怎么的莫名陷入他独特的魅力之中，她怀疑是不是因为他出了妹妹的手术钱，自己对他只是感激之情，但后来发觉并不仅仅是这样，自己对他的感情是浓烈炽热的，他是自己想要拥有，想要守护的人。<br/>“宁展，我很喜欢你。喜欢到从来不知道自己可以如此主动，明明你在我眼里并不完美，也完全不符合我对另一半的任何期待，可就是因为这份喜欢，我在你面前连自信都失去了，明明我很独立很坚强，可一想到要再也见不到你我就很迷茫很心痛。”<br/>唐丽珍吸了吸鼻子，看着他的眼睛说，“所以，请你像我一样认真对待我的这份喜欢，无论是拒绝还是接受。”</p><p>副总裁的办公室里，宁展站在办公桌前，冷淡的看着极力压制怒火的郑晓光。<br/>“宁展，你也太不懂事了。”<br/>“当初我领你回来，可没想到过有一天你会这么不听公司的话。公司明明和你再三强调，不可以和那个妓女私下接触！”<br/>一而再再而三的给公司找麻烦，即便是一贯向着宁展的郑晓光也忍不住教训他几句。<br/>宁展冷眼看他，没有说话。<br/>“为了把这件事压下去你知道公司费了多大的劲吗？但难免还是会走露风声，你们又刚回归不久，这个时候要是闹出了绯闻，后果你有想过吗？”<br/>“这件事是我冲动了，我以后不会再这样做了。”<br/>没想到宁展会主动认错，郑晓光的后半句话噎在嗓子里，怒火也稍稍平复了一点。<br/>“不过我想告诉你一件事，我和她在一起了。”<br/>郑晓光皱眉，“和谁？”<br/>“唐丽珍，你口中的那个妓女。”<br/>郑晓光的手扶上额头，闭上眼睛，“宁展，你在和我开什么玩笑。”<br/>他呵斥宁展，“你怎么能和那个妓……唐小姐，在一起？”<br/>“我已经过了合同里禁止谈恋爱的年限，为什么不能和她在一起，只要做好保密工作就行了。”<br/>郑晓光气的胡子都在发抖，“宁展啊宁展，重要的不是你谈不谈恋爱，重要的是你和谁谈，她以前是个妓女！”<br/>“我不在乎。”宁展瞥了他一眼。<br/>郑晓光所有的话仿佛都打在了棉花上，他对宁展的态度感到十分的不满，“你不要名誉了？不要事业了？你是万众瞩目的明星，她只是个普通人。你们俩之间身份相差太过悬殊，是不可能长久的。”<br/>他现在恨不得宁展的恋爱对象是某个女团的成员，起码到时候恋情暴露的时候，公关会简单许多，对宁展形象的伤害也会减小许多。<br/>“我和她能不能长久就不劳你费心了。还有，我不是什么明星，我只是为公司赚钱的机器，这点自知之明我还是有的。”宁展冷笑一声。<br/>郑晓光愕然的看着他，果然他还是在意之前的那件事，他努力让自己的怒火平息，毕竟宁展是吃软不吃硬的人，“宁展，我知道你还在为之前巡演的事情和我置气，可我是为公司工作的人，我不奢求你的理解，只希望你能原谅当时我做的决定。”<br/>“而且，你弟弟在送去医院抢救的途中就已经去世了。”<br/>其实这件事之后，郑晓光总觉得对宁展有所亏欠，所以对他出格的所作所为也总是纵容。<br/>这是宁展第一次和他面对面地谈论这件事，“我一直把你当作长辈来看待，甚至觉得你是我在这儿可以依靠的亲人，可到头来发现你和他们一样只是个利欲熏心的商人罢了。”他自嘲的笑了笑，“明明演唱会之前就得到的消息，却是你来决定我什么时候知道，演唱会的顺利进行在你心里才是排第一位的。”<br/>“一开始我很愤怒，很失望，可是后来我释然了，是我太高估我们之间的关系了。”<br/>从商人的角度来看，郑晓光做的的确没错，可他不只是宁展的上司，他更是宁展的长辈，是像宁展所说的，他是领他回中国的人，是在漫长的练习生生涯中和他有了更深羁绊的人。<br/>其实在看到宁展对自己露出失望神情的那一刻，他就后悔了，但如果再给他一次机会，他的选择还是会和以前一样。<br/>“宁展，以前的事是我对不起你。可我是真的把你当作我的儿子看待，我心疼你，爱护你，希望你一切都好。”<br/>郑晓光苦口婆心的劝说，“你和唐小姐在一起，她的过去就会成为一颗定时炸弹，说不定什么时候就会对你的事业产生毁灭性的影响，我不是在逼你做决定，可是你自己一定要想清楚。”<br/>宁展撩了下额前的头发，“我已经想得很清楚了。”</p><p>“我是认真的，你是除了成员和宁其之外对我来说最特别的存在。”<br/>被LW助理送回家的唐丽珍躺在床上，脑子里回想着休息室里宁展对自己说的话。<br/>“之前我一直沉默是因为我不敢面对自己内心最真实的想法，这种感情对我来说太过陌生，以及我的顾虑有太多太多。可刚刚的一瞬间，握住你手腕的一瞬间，我就什么都不想管了，我只知道我想和你在一起，想像一个普通人那样无所顾忌地去爱。”<br/>唐丽珍没有想过有一天宁展会对自己说这些话，她知道宁展作为一名偶像所面对的压力，她忽然觉得自己这样逼迫他有些过分了。<br/>可是她又暗自庆幸，幸好当初自己主动迈出了这一步，不然，她可能一辈子都听不到宁展和自己说这种甜言蜜语。<br/>唐丽珍枕着枕头看着窗外，阳光洒进来，虽然是冬日，但晒在人身上还是暖洋洋的。<br/>要和他在一起吗？<br/>她的嘴角勾起。<br/>嗯……看在他这么认真的份上，就在一起试试看吧。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>郑思齐开了一盒罐头放在地上，毛球橘黄色的脑袋毛茸茸的凑过来狼吞虎咽。<br/>“都是你的。”他蹲下身子，伸手抚摸它可爱的小脑袋。<br/>毛球也不护食，任由他摸，它来这才半个月就已经胖的摸不到骨头了。<br/>“你爸爸把你捡回来就不管你了对不对。”他冲毛球说。<br/>毛球自然不会回答他，只顾着低头吃罐头。<br/>郑思齐伸手从它的脑袋一直摸到身后，“今年你就跟我回家过年吧。”<br/>郑思齐前几天和宁展在宿舍喝酒聊天，他们说了很多，一直聊到后半夜。<br/>“你想好了？”<br/>郑晓光在宁展走后找过郑思齐，想让他这个做队长的好好劝劝宁展。<br/>郑思齐看着宁展，他决定的事情，没有谁可以改变的了，他也没想着去改变宁展的想法，只是作为队长这是他的责任，去提醒宁展这条路不好走。<br/>“哥是想劝我不要这样做吗？”<br/>郑思齐摇摇头，“无论你做什么决定，只要你开心，我都会支持你。”<br/>这话不假，他太偏心这个弟弟了，就算要他舍弃自己的幸福去成全宁展的，他也绝对不会有任何犹豫。<br/>“只是以后你要多加小心，虽说我们可以恋爱，公司不会拿我们怎么样。可万一被曝光，整个队都会受影响，最关键的是我们的粉丝会很伤心。”<br/>宁展点点头，“这些我都知道。”<br/>说到粉丝，宁展明显有些愧疚，郑思齐拍拍他的肩膀，“你能得到幸福，哥其实很开心。”<br/>宁展家庭的特殊性以及他经历所有的事情养成了他现在的性格，这使得和他亲近的人，除了成员之外，一只手就能数的过来。<br/>唐丽珍意外的进入了他的世界，还能被他接纳这是郑思齐所想不到的。虽然，自己和唐丽珍不会再有什么可能，这使他感到苦涩，但他自己可以消化，这只是时间问题。而且，想到以后有人能照顾宁展，郑思齐就很欣慰。<br/>他握着啤酒罐看着郑思齐认真的说，“哥，谢谢你。”<br/>“之前……我太任性，给你添了很多麻烦。”<br/>“哎，原谅你了。”听得出他语气里的自责，郑思齐故意和他爽快的碰杯，想让气氛轻松一点，“不过以后你再敢提退团的事，看我怎么收拾你。”<br/>和笑着的郑思齐截然相反，宁展神情严肃，十分郑重的说，“以后永远都不会再提了。”<br/>郑思齐又和他碰了下啤酒罐，“知道了，喝吧喝吧。”<br/>宁展喝完之后，他神情有些犹豫，但还是借着酒劲开口，“哥，你对唐丽珍是什么感觉。”<br/>人在面对感情的时候都是自私的，即使是这样，宁展也不希望思齐哥在感情里因为自己而受了委屈。<br/>郑思齐的指尖不自觉的用力，捏紧了啤酒罐，他还是微笑着，“没什么特别的感觉，你放心，你和她在一起对我不会有任何影响。”<br/>宁展明显松了口气。<br/>郑思齐的笑容带着苦涩，最重要的是，她选择了你。这句话郑思齐就着冰凉的啤酒一起咽进肚子里，对她不是没有感觉，只是在三人关系里，他的位置尴尬又狼狈。<br/>他有幻想过如果自己先去找唐丽珍表白，最后在一起的会不会是他们两个，但最关键的是，自己永远不会做那样的事，不会表白，就算表白成功了也不会和她在一起。<br/>在感情里他比宁展这个婴儿还不如，他是被责任和压力束缚着的人，他永远都挣脱不开这些枷锁，永远都没有爱人的能力。<br/>郑思齐不着痕迹的换了个话题，“今年打算怎么过年，要去我家吗？”<br/>“我妈还说好久没见你了。”<br/>以往宁展会在过年前赶回日本，和宁其一起过，可今年宁其不在了，他也没有再去日本的必要了。<br/>“不了，我和她一起过，在她的出租屋里。”<br/>宁展嘴角不自觉的翘起，语气还有那么点期待，瞥到一抹金黄色，他忽然想到什么，“对了思齐哥，你帮我把毛球带回去过年吧。”</p><p>唐丽珍做好了除夕夜的菜，和妹妹一起吃完后，坐在沙发上看新年舞台直播，LW压轴，最后一个节目表演完，屏幕里上百位艺人在舞台上一起倒数，迎接了新年的到来。<br/>唐莹打了个哈欠，“姐姐，咱们家的客人怎么还没来啊。”<br/>唐丽珍摸摸她的头，“马上就要来了，你困了吗？先去睡吧。”<br/>唐莹身体刚好，唐丽珍不敢让她熬夜。<br/>“那我去睡了。”唐莹抱着小熊玩偶就往房间里走。<br/>“先去洗漱。”她不爱刷牙，每次都要唐丽珍督促。<br/>“噢。”唐莹垂头丧气的拖着步子往卫生间走。<br/>唐丽珍看了眼钟，估摸了下时间，她带上围裙，把剩下的半盖饺子下了锅。<br/>等宁展到的时候，已经一点多了，唐莹早就睡着，饺子也放得有些凉了。<br/>“我妹妹睡了。”唐丽珍侧身让他进来，宁展摘了口罩搂着她就亲了一口，压低声音说，“新年快乐。”<br/>声音听起来有些疲惫，但他的眼神是亮晶晶的。<br/>因为走的急，他的脸上还带着妆，本来就完美的俊脸化了妆更让唐丽珍脸红了。<br/>“新年快乐。”唐丽珍小声说，她有些害羞地错开眼神，从他怀抱里挣脱开往厨房走，“我去帮你把饺子热一下。”明明是情侣的日常可她还不太习惯。<br/>宁展脱下外套，换上拖鞋也跟着进了厨房，“什么馅的？”<br/>唐丽珍把饺子放进微波炉里，设定好时间，“猪肉白菜馅的，你爱吃吗？”<br/>“你做的我都爱吃。”<br/>这人什么时候这么会说话了，唐丽珍的脸又红了。<br/>微波炉加热的声音不大但充斥着整个厨房，窗外的烟花突然炸起来，照亮了整个厨房，唐丽珍看着夜空中绚丽多彩的烟花感叹，“又过了一年。”<br/>一年之前，还只有自己和妹妹两个人，现在，自己的身边却多了一个人。<br/>“是啊，又过了一年。”宁展的手臂环上来，在她身后搂着她的腰。<br/>“以后每年我们都一起过，好不好？”<br/>每年，唐丽珍脑子里迟钝的思考着，是永远在一起的意思吗？<br/>即使并不觉得他真的会永远和自己在一起，但她还是在他怀里点点头，因为有他这句话，她就足够满足了。</p><p>把热好的饺子端上餐桌，唐丽珍给他倒了杯热水放在他的手边。<br/>宁展夹了一个放进嘴里咀嚼，“唔……”<br/>唐丽珍笑着看他，“怎么样？”<br/>“好吃。”<br/>唐丽珍的手撑着脸颊，专心地看宁展吃饭，原来这就是幸福的感觉吗？她有时候觉得自己在梦中，明明刚刚还只能在屏幕里见到的人，现在正坐在自己对面吃自己亲手包的饺子，怎么看都觉得不可思议。<br/>吃完饺子，唐丽珍收拾了一下餐具，进房间的时候，宁展正在浴室里洗澡。<br/>唐丽珍拿起他随手扔在床上的衣服，想着要帮他挂起来，可鬼使神差的她把脸埋进了衣服里，深深的呼吸，衣服上有宁展的味道。<br/>确定关系后，赶上年末，大部分时间里他们俩都只能靠发微信联系，她实在太想念他，一日不见如隔三秋这句话她体会到了。<br/>浴室里淅淅沥沥的水声把她惊醒，从衣服里抬起脸颊，她忽然觉得自己很像个变态，明明人就在浴室里呢。<br/>把衣服挂好，宁展裹着浴巾走了出来，水珠顺着他的发丝掉落在地板上，卸了妆的他看起来少年感十足，浑身散发着清新的气味。<br/>精窄结实的腹肌明晃晃的露在外面，不能再往下看了，唐丽珍刻意的偏过头去。<br/>“你房间的隔音效果怎么样？”<br/>他忽然没头没脑的来了这么一句，可唐丽珍觉得自己知道他是什么意思，她的脸又红了，她往床头的闹钟瞥了一眼，已经凌晨2点半了。<br/>“问你呢。”宁展蹭过来，牙齿在她的耳垂上不轻不重的磨。<br/>唐丽珍腰眼发酸，用手轻轻推他，“……不好。”<br/>宁展轻笑一声，把她的耳垂裹在嘴里吮吸，“那你小点声叫。”</p><p>这是唐莹从医院出来后，他们俩第一次在家做。<br/>唐丽珍即使被他弄的身子软的像一滩水，可心里还是很紧张，放松不下来。<br/>她不明白他的精力怎么能这么好，“你不累吗？我们早点休息吧。”<br/>宁展趴在她身上一寸一寸的亲她，手指在她的腰侧摩挲，弄得她又痒又麻，“不累，干你我有的是力气。”<br/>唐丽珍双腿夹紧，根本接不了他的话，他今晚过分温柔了，明明平时根本不是这个样子。<br/>她招架不了这么温柔的宁展，在这缱绻的气氛中失去了所有力气，只能乖乖的躺在他身下，任由他对自己为所欲为。<br/>宁展把她的双腿分开，手指在她的下面摸了一把，他的声音带着笑意故意羞辱她，“怎么能流这么多水啊？”<br/>唐丽珍羞耻的要死，把胳膊横在脸上挡住了他灼灼的视线。<br/>“害什么羞啊？”他的双手撑在她身体两侧，身体遮住天花板上的灯光，“我帮你堵住就不会再流出来了。”<br/>他一边说一边缓缓地操进来，唐丽珍皱眉他也没停，一下子顶到她身体最深的位置，她闷哼一声，疼痛感让她的身体变得有些僵硬。<br/>穴里的软肉紧紧的吸着宁展的阴茎，像无数张嘴那样，宁展爽的头皮发麻。<br/>她把胳膊放下来，睁开眼睛难受的看向宁展，本来想让他别一下子进的那么深，却在看向他脸的一瞬间愣住了，不论看多少眼，还是觉得这人好看的不像话。<br/>宁展低头看她，看见她被自己迷住的样子有种自尊心得到极大满足的舒爽，他知道自己帅，在舞台上他也会很好的运用自己的这张脸，现在他想恃靓行凶，好好逗逗她。<br/>他缓缓地抽出又重重的顶进去，又狠又深。操的她抓紧床单，整个腰都向上抬起，“啊！”<br/>他的俊脸在她眼前放大，声音低哑性感，“我好看吗？”<br/>唐丽珍被他几下就操开了，浑身又热又软，像一块化了的奶酪，她很害羞的样子，“嗯……好看。”<br/>说他是仙子也不为过。<br/>“你是因为我好看才喜欢我的？”宁展双手死死的按着她的胯，一下又一下粗暴的抽插，两颗囊袋都快顶进穴里，语气倒是透露着委屈，不去当演员可惜了。<br/>“不，不是啊！”唐丽珍仰着脖颈，脚背绷紧，被他操的浑身发颤，逃又逃不开只能受着。<br/>她怕唐莹听到，失控的喊完立刻咬紧嘴唇。<br/>宁展不依不饶，“那你喜欢我什么？”高大的身躯完全盖住她的，把她的一条腿抬起来按到床上，他一只手架着她的腿弯一只手去拽她的乳头。<br/>唐丽珍被折磨的无法思考，只能胡乱的摇头，宁展那东西太长，龟头又粗又大，每次顶的她五脏六腑似乎都移了位，“我不知道……啊！你轻点，轻点……”<br/>“好好想，想不出来就操死你。”宁展嘴上发狠，眼神却是带笑的，他就喜欢在床上欺负她。<br/>这句话在唐丽珍耳朵里就变成了威胁，她的小穴下意识猛的缩紧，夹的宁展吸了口冷气，“你想把我夹断吗？放松点。”他伸手抽了两下她的乳肉。<br/>他把她从床上拽起来，面对面，大手抓住她两瓣浑圆的屁股，上上下下的用她的小穴套弄自己的阴茎。<br/>这姿势让他的东西一下子进入的很深，像是一根棍子一下子戳进了肚子里，让她差点吐了。<br/>喜欢他什么呢？她是真的不知道，而且她根本没有力气去想。<br/>“想好了吗？”<br/>唐丽珍双手搂住他的后背，一副讨好他的样子，“我真的不知道……呜呜呜……你，你别欺负我了……”<br/>“不知道？”宁展挑眉，双手握着她的屁股把她高高地向上抛起，让她自由下落，因为重力小穴把阴茎全部吃了进去，前所未有的深度让唐丽珍翻着白眼嚎叫，“啊——不要，不要……”<br/>她浑身一点力气都没有，眼泪簌簌地掉，所有的感官都集中在下体，又爽又痛，“求你……太，太深了啊……”<br/>这一下弄的她快失明了。<br/>宁展抓着她的屁股又要把她往上抛，唐丽珍疯狂摇头求饶，眼泪流了满脸，“不要！不要！”<br/>“现在知道喜欢我什么了吗？”宁展仰头看她，一副威胁的样子。<br/>唐丽珍来不及思考，还没等说话，宁展就松了手，她再次重重的把阴茎全部吃进去，因为巨大的刺激，她潮吹了，身下的床单都被她的淫水打湿，宁展的笑声让她羞耻的不行。<br/>“宝贝，这就高潮了？”<br/>宁展揉揉她的屁股，唐丽珍把头埋在他的肩膀上，不肯抬起来。<br/>她实在是没力气了，声音还带着哭腔，闷闷的说，“宁展……你，你别折腾我了……”<br/>“那你说点好听的给我。”宁展往她耳边吹气。<br/>因为高潮，她的声音听起来软软的，“……你的全部我都喜欢。”<br/>这句是真心话，唐丽珍真的说不出来喜欢他哪一点，不是有那么一句话吗？说不出来喜欢什么的才是真喜欢。</p><p>他应该是喜欢这句话的吧？唐丽珍不确定，她只知道自己说完这句话之后，宁展不再玩花样折腾她，而是实打实的操，操的她浑身发软，尖叫着想逃，却被他一次又一次的拽回来，再狠狠的操进去。<br/>宁展胯下使力，啪啪的撞着她的屁股，她猩红的穴肉外翻，哭的快断了气，“求你……放了我……宁展啊——”<br/>她的嘴巴被宁展的大手捂住，宁展用牙齿磨着她的乳头，“宝贝，再泄一次就饶了你。”<br/>唐丽珍觉得自己坏掉了，浑身抽搐，高潮了无数次，床单都一片泥泞，到最后连喊都喊不出来。<br/>最后她被宁展抱着去洗澡，清理干净后，还是宁展换上干净的床单，搂着她躺上床。<br/>唐丽珍的身上没有一处是不红的，她躺在宁展怀里，下面好像被磨破了皮，细细的很尖锐的发着疼。<br/>洗过澡后她意识也清醒一些了，她有点担心，“我刚刚叫的大不大声，会不会把她吵醒？”<br/>“有点，还叫的又骚又浪。”<br/>唐丽珍真的要被他气死了，小声反驳，“还不都是因为你！”<br/>宁展笑着去亲她，“好好好，都是因为我，因为我太喜欢你了，所以才那么用力的干你。”<br/>唐丽珍的脑袋都要冒烟了，什么在感情里是牙牙学语的婴儿，婴儿能说得出这么下流的话吗？<br/>唐丽珍不说话了，索性闭上眼睛。<br/>“要睡了？”<br/>……<br/>宁展嘴角勾起在她耳边开口，“说真的，早知道我会这么幸福，我应该早点和你在一起的。”<br/>唐丽珍的耳朵又热又红，还有那么一点小感动。<br/>宁展亲了一下她的耳朵，语气里满是宠溺，“睡吧，晚安。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Chapter 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“姐！？”<br/>唐丽珍被吵醒，睡眼惺忪地睁开眼睛，刚恢复了点意识就立刻看向门口，唐莹穿着睡衣正站在门口，惊愕的看着她和床上的宁展。<br/>现在已经早上九点了，平时这个时间，唐丽珍早就把早饭做好叫她起床了，可唐丽珍昨天和宁展折腾到4点多才睡，所以才一觉睡到了现在。<br/>“你先出去，我马上起来。”唐丽珍手忙脚乱的穿衣服，身边的宁展则大大方方的冲唐莹打了个招呼。<br/>唐莹看了他一眼，转身离开了，似乎还有点小脾气。<br/>宁展把唐丽珍按回床上，她一脸茫然的看着他。<br/>“你再多睡会，我起来给她做早饭。”<br/>唐丽珍想了想，“可是……”<br/>“不要可是了，我做饭的水准你还不放心吗？”<br/>宁展冲她眨眨眼，唐丽珍有点为难的说，“不是因为这个……之前，我还没想好怎么告诉她，所以……只和她说你是我的朋友，而且只有你们两个人，我怕你们相处不来。”<br/>“先给我们俩一个单独相处的机会吧，正好我可以向你妹妹好好介绍一下我自己。”宁展给了她一个吻，“就这么决定了，我没做好早饭之前你不许出来。”<br/>唐丽珍一大早脸又红了，害羞又忐忑的躲在被子里看着宁展穿好衣服走出了卧室。<br/>他应该可以的吧，但愿唐莹不要太为难他。<br/>宁展出来就看见唐莹抱着抱枕坐在沙发上，他笑了笑走到她身边坐下。<br/>“你想吃什么？哥哥给你做。”<br/>宁展露出这样营业的微笑，小女生怎么会把持得住呢，唐莹的表情松动了些。<br/>“我在电视上看到过你。”她开口，她喜欢的都是些日本的乐队，所以，她只知道眼前的这个帅哥哥是个艺人，应该还有些名气，在这之前，姐姐也和自己说过。<br/>想到这儿，唐莹又有点生气了，“我姐姐说你只是她的一个朋友。”<br/>“没错啊，我是她男朋友。”<br/>唐莹还是不开心，在小孩子看来，有种自己姐姐被别人抢走了的不爽感。明明一直是自己和姐姐两个人的，突然多出一个人，而且还躺在姐姐的身边，就算长得再帅也不可以。<br/>“姐姐有我就够了，不需要你。”<br/>宁展能够理解，也大概猜得出她在别扭什么，“要是有坏人欺负你姐姐怎么办？你可以把坏人打跑吗？”<br/>他伸手摸摸她的头顶，“我不是坏人，我是来保护你和你姐姐的人，而且多一个人爱你姐姐难道不好吗？”<br/>她想了想转头看他，眼神里透露着警惕和怀疑，“你爱我姐姐？”<br/>“很爱。”<br/>唐莹也不是不讲道理的孩子，知道姐姐为了自己受了多少苦，有人能爱姐姐保护姐姐，她还是很开心的，不过这个人还要自己帮姐姐把关，她暗自下定决心。<br/>她故意表现出很严肃的样子，咳嗽两声，“那你要答应我，要对我姐姐好，永远不能欺负她。”<br/>宁展想笑但还是忍住，也很严肃认真的和她保证，“我发誓，会对你姐姐好，永远不会欺负她。”<br/>“对了，我还给你准备了新年礼物。”宁展从包里拿出一张专辑递给唐莹。<br/>唐莹看着专辑立刻两眼放光，到底是小孩子，激动的心情根本掩饰不住，这专辑是她喜欢的一个日本乐队的，上面还有乐队全部成员的亲笔签名，这礼物宁展早就托人去准备了。<br/>唐莹握着专辑看宁展的眼神也不太一样了，敌意消减了不少，“谢谢哥哥。”<br/>宁展笑眯眯的说别客气，转头冲偷偷趴在门口观望的唐丽珍眨了眨眼。<br/>唐丽珍有点尴尬的像乌龟那样把头缩了回去，她忍不住想，宁展还挺会哄孩子的。</p><p>吃完宁展做的饭，他在唐莹心中的形象又高大了不少，同样的食材，这个帅哥哥做的竟然比自己姐姐做的要好吃许多。<br/>宁展看着餐桌上的唐丽珍和唐莹，忽然体会到家的温馨。<br/>就这样平平淡淡，好像也挺幸福的。<br/>吃过饭，宁展又手把手的教唐莹弹吉他，吉他是唐丽珍送给唐莹的出院礼物，也顺便让她在休养期间解闷用。<br/>唐丽珍倚在卧室门口看着他们，脸上不自觉的挂上幸福的微笑，她想，宁展以后应该会是一个好父亲。<br/>自己和他以后会拥有一个孩子吗？是男孩还是女孩呢？要给孩子起什么名字好呢？<br/>明明根本就还没走到结婚那一步，可唐丽珍就是控制不住自己，疯狂的胡思乱想着，她想为眼前的这个男人生孩子，从自己的身体里拿出一部分给予他，想和他共同拥有些什么，为了他这一刻的温柔。</p><p>宁展和唐莹玩了一天，他在唐莹的心里完全及格，甚至已经是满分的程度了，晚上吃过饭，精力完全消耗光的唐莹早早的睡下了。<br/>宁展问唐丽珍要了罐冰啤酒，坐在餐桌的椅子上，看着窗外的星星点点的灯光，一口又一口地喝着。<br/>唐丽珍站在他背后，双手轻轻捏上他的肩膀，宁展没有回头，伸手握住了她的手。<br/>“在想什么？”<br/>宁展沉默了一会开口，“想我弟弟。”平时，他表演完年末舞台会立刻赶飞机回日本和弟弟相聚，每年都是如此，可今年不一样了。和唐莹相处了一天后，在这一刻，他忽然就想起了宁其，忽然意识到他最亲近的人已经离自己而去的事实，悲伤像突如其来的一阵风，虽然已经不似当初那么悲痛，可还是像针扎在心脏上一样，无法忽视，隐隐作痛。<br/>唐丽珍弯下身子，双臂环住他的肩膀，“你还有我。”<br/>她心疼自己怀里的这个男人，这一刻，他不是什么万众瞩目的偶像，只是一个会伤心的普通人。<br/>拥有妹妹的唐丽珍恐怕比任何人都能理解他的感受，看到了宁展的悲痛，她就更加庆幸又感激妹妹还好好的活着，这样的想法让她觉得自己很卑鄙。<br/>她很爱眼前的这个男人，她想竭力消减他的痛苦，她想让他知道，他并不是一无所有，起码自己是属于他的。</p><p>两个人吻着吻着就吻到床上去了，宁展把手伸向唐丽珍的下面，她没忍住，皱眉“嘶——”了一声。<br/>宁展停下来看她，“怎么了？”自己明明没伸进去，只是揉捏了下她的阴唇。<br/>唐丽珍摇摇头，抱住他，“没事，继续吧。”<br/>怎么看也不像是没事的样子，他褪下她的裤子，分开她的双腿才看到因为凌晨激烈的性爱，她的那里现在还是红肿着的，十分可怜的样子。<br/>被他的视线盯着，唐丽珍有点不好意思，趁宁展起身的时候紧紧合拢双腿。<br/>“我去给你买药。”<br/>唐丽珍急忙说，“家里还有。”再说了，过年呢，你上哪去买药啊。<br/>她打开床头的柜子，拿出那管他之前买的药膏，宁展接过来打开盖子。<br/>“我其实没事，真的。”虽然自己的伤是眼前这人弄的，可她倒有种不好意思的感觉，她实在不想扫了他的兴。<br/>宁展没接她的话，低头看着这管药膏，这药膏连封口都被没打开过。<br/>他用管帽上的尖刺开了封口，乳白色的膏体自动被挤出，他挤在唐丽珍两腿中间，低头用手指仔细认真的给她的小穴上药。<br/>唐丽珍的手紧身下的床单，看着他专心的脸，一切都和以前不一样了，明明之前自己被玩弄到多惨他都不会在意的，而这管药膏最终也被他亲手打开了。</p><p>里外都被仔细上过药膏了，宁展把药膏的盖子拧紧。<br/>唐丽珍穿上内裤，脸红到耳朵根，“其实你不用这样的。”<br/>宁展上了床，语气有点不悦，“我就不能对你温柔一点吗？”<br/>唐丽珍一愣，他是生气了吗？她有点困惑。<br/>宁展的确生气了，不过，他生的是自己的气，他躺到她身边，过了好一会儿才开口，“我以前对你很过分吧。”<br/>唐丽珍听了这句话知道他在别扭什么了，她摇摇头，“没有。”<br/>说谎，她越是这样，宁展心里越是愧疚。<br/>唐丽珍侧过身体，伸手揽住他的腰，仰脸看他，用撒娇的语气说，“以后对我好就可以了。”<br/>“像你对我妹妹承诺的那样。”她眨着眼睛，明明都过了被人夸赞可爱的年纪了，可宁展就是觉得此刻的她可爱的要命，他好像真的沦陷了。<br/>“知道了。”是宠溺又真挚的语气。<br/>他低头轻轻的吻住她的嘴唇，像对待一件珍宝那样，他在心里暗暗发誓，要一辈子对这个女人好。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. 完结</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>快要睡觉的时候，唐丽珍接到一个电话。<br/>是丁辰打来的，他在电话里给唐丽珍拜年，然后又支支吾吾的给她道歉，为那天在走廊里的事情道歉。<br/>宁展像猫一样蹭过来，抱着她，把脑袋埋到她的胸前，一边听着她的心跳，一边偷听她和丁辰的对话。<br/>唐丽珍说她没有在意，让丁辰不要自责，有寒暄了几句这才把电话挂断。<br/>“是谁啊？”宁展闷闷的说。<br/>“是我之前提起的那个学长，他帮了我很多忙。”<br/>“就是那天走廊里质问你的那个？”<br/>唐丽珍很久没说话，宁展有点后悔又提起那件事，但他确实想让她想起，那人曾经对她有多过分。<br/>“他不是有意的，我能理解他的反应，其实，我早就原谅他了，因为学长之前对我真的很好。”<br/>她很认真的说，宁展听了有点不是滋味，张嘴隔着睡衣咬在她的胸口，但没使劲。<br/>唐丽珍摸摸他的脑袋，“怎么了？”<br/>“我吃醋了。”<br/>没想到他这么直白，唐丽珍觉得此刻别扭的宁展有些可爱。<br/>“他只是学长而已，你可是万众瞩目的大明星啊，有什么可吃醋的。”<br/>宁展抬起头，重新躺回她的身边，两个人脸对着脸，唐丽珍主动吻了上去，“你的光芒太强了，我的眼里根本容不下别人。”<br/>宁展舔舔嘴唇，听她说情话，他心里舒服得很，伸手搭在她的窄腰上，和她贴得更近。<br/>唐丽珍觉得自己大概是世界上最幸福的人吧，心爱的人就躺在身边，妹妹手术成功，身体恢复的越来越好，五月半个月前醒来回老家修养，一切的一切都在朝好的方向发展，颇有点苦尽甘来的意味，也许老天都看不下去之前那么苦的自己吧。</p><p>年很快过去，一切回到正轨。<br/>LW一边准备下一张专辑，一边很快就要开始新一轮的全球巡演。<br/>宁展整天泡在公司里练舞写歌，忙的要命，他们俩又变回只能靠手机联系的状态。<br/>唐丽珍想着自己应该找个新工作了，也好快点还宁展钱，她拿出手机，忽然收到一封邮件。<br/>是来自嘉盛人力资源的一封邮件，说她通过了LW私人助理的初试，明天下午3点到公司参加终试。<br/>唐丽珍有点发懵，先不说自己根本不知道LW要招聘私人助理，最关键的是她没有投递过简历啊。<br/>这邮件怎么看都觉得诡异，可是……LW私人助理，唐丽珍想了一会，会不会是宁展搞的鬼呢。<br/>她虽然不想打扰宁展，但为了弄清楚到底怎么回事还是发了个短信过去。<br/>没想到宁展直接把电话打过来了，“喂？”<br/>“你没在忙吗？”听到他的声音唐丽珍都会觉得好幸福。<br/>“现在有空。”宁展那边的音乐声减小，同时还有关门声。<br/>“……那封邮件你知道是怎么回事吗？”<br/>“我们团队之前有个助理辞职了，我想你现在也没事可做，就和志勋哥推荐了你，你要是不愿意就算了。”<br/>唐丽珍想了想，私人助理自己以前没干过，虽然这样可以和宁展离得更近，可是如果自己不能胜任，耽误了LW的工作就不好了。<br/>似乎知道她在担心什么，宁展开口鼓励她，“做的是很简单的事情，你去面试的话绝对没问题的。”<br/>被宁展说服的唐丽珍第二天化了一个的淡妆，穿上职业装拿着简历进入了嘉盛的大楼。<br/>电梯一路向上，她被工作人员引领到11层的走廊外，她紧张地整理了一下头发。<br/>有点奇怪的是，外面的等候面试的人只有她自己。<br/>工作人员和房间里的面试官确认后，让唐丽珍走了进去。<br/>她深吸了口气，脸上露出职业化的微笑，房间里只有一个人，那人背对着自己，看背影实在是眼熟的很。<br/>那人转过来之后，唐丽珍惊讶的瞪大双眼，“宁展？”<br/>宁展带了一副金丝镜框，穿着一件白衬衫，领口大大的张开露出白皙的锁骨，耳垂上有一颗小小的钻石耳钉，一副斯文败类的样子。<br/>“……只有你一个人面试我吗？”<br/>宁展挑挑眉，“是我缺私人助理，所以当然只有我。”<br/>唐丽珍有些脸红还有些无奈，什么啊，只有他的话自己还这么忐忑干什么，昨晚她还为了这场面试准备了好久，现在看来根本就没有这个必要嘛。<br/>“你怎么不早点和我说。”<br/>宁展没有理会她的抱怨，手指在桌子上轻叩几声，“去把门锁了。”<br/>唐丽珍的脸更红了，她看了他一眼转身照做了，她站在离他不远的距离等着看他接下来还要干什么。<br/>“把简历拿过来。”宁展歪头看她，仿佛根本不认识她，一副生疏但又下流的表情。<br/>唐丽珍抿着唇走过来，把简历递给他。<br/>宁展接过来像是在认真的看，然后又抬头冲她笑，“你知道我的私人助理都需要做些什么吗？”<br/>唐丽珍好像知道他在干什么了，她想配合他继续演下去，她忽然离他更近，眨着眼睛作出无辜的样子，“我不知道，不如……您来教我吧。”<br/>宁展眯着眼睛，二郎腿翘起，“你，是在色诱我吗？”<br/>唐丽珍伸出手指把领口处的扣子一颗一颗的解开，宁展炙热的视线盯着她刚好露出的半截乳房，被白衬衫包裹的紧紧的，一副呼之欲出的样子。<br/>她又眨眨眼睛，“我不敢，我是真的在虚心向您请教。”<br/>宁展眼神半明半暗的盯了她好一会儿，大概是真的忍不了了，勾勾手指让她过来，他伸手将她的裙边一点一点往上提，直到露出被丝袜包裹着的黑色蕾丝内裤。<br/>唐丽珍没有拒绝，乖顺的用胳膊圈住他的脖子，当他大力揉捏她的臀肉的时候，她有点站不住了，呻吟从齿间溢出。<br/>宁展藏在镜框后的眼神有些阴沉，一只手移到上面插入她两颗乳房的缝隙中玩弄掐捏，“谁教你说这些勾引男人的话？”<br/>唐丽珍痛的皱眉，但还是讨好的离他更近，“没啊……没人……”<br/>宁展大手一挥拍打上她的屁股，“啊！”她惊叫一声，委屈又羞耻眼眶立刻就红了。<br/>一下又一下，宁展打起来没完，他手劲又大，唐丽珍泪珠都掉了好几颗，呜呜咽咽的喊着疼。<br/>宁展捏着她的脖颈和她接吻，吻的狂热色情，距离上次见面已经两周了，他好想她。<br/>两个人做完的时候，唐丽珍整个身子瘫软在他胸前，宁展握着她的手亲了一下，柔情蜜意的开口，“恭喜你，面试合格。”<br/>唐丽珍看着他软软的开口，语气带笑，“我这算不算走后门啊？”<br/>他嘴角勾起靠近她，“什么走后门啊，明明是我潜规则了你。”</p><p>自此，唐丽珍的身份变成了宁展的私人助理以及他的秘密女友。<br/>私人助理其实没什么特别的，她和其他LW的工作人员一样，保证LW演艺工作的正常进行罢了，只不过可以离他更近一些，正大光明那的那种，在他练习舞蹈的时候为他递水，在他忘记吃饭的时候提醒他，在生活的方方面面照顾他。<br/>作为他私人助理的时候，她对于他来说就只是一个工作人员，而她也绝对认真的完成自己的工作，<br/>宁展写歌的时候经常把自己关在工作室里一整天，这个时候基本没有人会去打扰他，因为他需要绝对的私人空间来完成创作。<br/>唐丽珍拿着打包好的晚饭来找他，敲了几次门里面都没反应，她有点疑惑，小声在门口叫“宁展？你在里面吗？”<br/>过了一会她都准备走了，里面把门打开了，宁展的脸色不是太好。<br/>唐丽珍一愣，伸手把饭递给他，“你还没吃晚饭吧。”<br/>宁展看了眼饭，点点头。<br/>看他也没有邀请自己进去的意思，唐丽珍有点尴尬的说，“那我不打扰你了，我先回家了。”<br/>知道她是关心自己，宁展努力让自己笑了一下，“路上小心。”<br/>看到她明显受伤但努力掩饰的表情宁展觉得自己的心也迅速的疼了一下，这个微笑是他尽最大努力做出的。<br/>“嗯。”<br/>唐丽珍转身离开，走到拐角的时候听见身后的门被宁展关上。<br/>她按下了电梯的下行键，低头看了眼自己自己胸前的工作证，明明已经离他这么近了，以另一个光明正大的身份，这个身份几乎可以一整天寸步不离的陪伴在他和LW其他成员身边，了解他们是如何成为最优秀的偶像，了解他们是如何做出那么优秀的音乐，了解他们被别人惊叹的刀群舞是怎么练成的。<br/>对他前所未有的了解却让她感觉离他更远，在他刚刚打开门的一刹那，唐丽珍真切地感觉到，原来自己和他的确不是一个世界的人，她除了生活上的琐事外什么都帮不了他，甚至连不去打扰他这么简单的事情都被她搞砸了。</p><p>在她入睡之前，接到了宁展的电话，电话那头的声音略显疲惫。<br/>“要睡了吗？”<br/>“还没，你还在工作室里吗？”<br/>“估计今晚就在工作室里通宵了。”<br/>唐丽珍握着电话躺在床上，她好希望宁展现在就在她身边，她甚至自私的想，要是宁展只是个普通人该多好，每天起床和自己一起吃早饭，下班回家后一起吃晚饭，手牵手去餐厅吃饭，去电影院看电影，去街边散步，过再简单不过的平常生活。<br/>“我有点想你了。”<br/>“不是刚刚才见过面吗？”宁展勾起嘴角。<br/>“就……忽然很想你。”<br/>宁展那边沉默了一会，“等我一会。”</p><p>半个小时后门口传来敲门声，唐丽珍打开门，宁展带着一身寒气站在她面前，黑色帽檐下的那双眼睛是带笑的，你望向他的眼睛就会知道这个人有多爱你。<br/>唐丽珍红了眼眶，“都这么晚了，你怎么还往这里跑。”<br/>“而且外面多冷啊。”<br/>“你不是说想我吗？所以我就来见你了。”<br/>唐丽珍的心此时软的不像话，又像铁水般滚烫炙热，她伸手抱住他，用最大的力气搂紧他。<br/>之前的胡思乱想全部因他的出现而消散，她是拥有他的，而他也拥有自己，唐丽珍这么想着。<br/>宁展揉揉她的后脑，低头在她头顶吻了一下，“我不想让你受委屈。”<br/>唐丽珍吸了两下鼻子，努力把泪水憋住，仰头看他，“那就用尽全力来爱我。”</p><p>To：ちん<br/>……<br/>我在苦痛与孤独中成长<br/>一手竖起高高的心墙<br/>我本不再渴望感受到爱<br/>你单纯的如同天上洒下的一缕阳光<br/>……<br/>爱情裹着蜜意而来<br/>甜美至极<br/>在卸下心防的夜里<br/>将我拥入怀中<br/>书写我人生的新篇章<br/>……<br/>想和你去尝试一切<br/>我沉迷于甜蜜的困倦中 <br/>被你俘获<br/>没有你的相伴<br/>长夜漫漫 <br/>白日梦泛滥<br/>我已成为你的傻瓜<br/>……<br/>感谢你<br/>愿意接受破碎的我<br/>寥寥的我<br/>山盟海誓变成海枯石烂<br/>这不是终点<br/>不是终点<br/>……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. 番外1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>唐丽珍不知道他的没灵感是什么意思，她只知道自己现在很羞耻的浑身上下只穿着白色蕾丝内衣，踩着站不稳的黑色细高跟站在他的工作室里。</p><p>“我没灵感了。”<br/>“那今晚要早点回宿舍休息吗？”<br/>“不要，你来工作室陪我吧，穿上我之前给你买的那套内衣。”</p><p>工作室里有空调，所以唐丽珍不觉得冷，反而因为被宁展看着浑身发热，她的双手环臂，有点窘迫的说，“这样看着我就能有灵感吗？”<br/>宁展的目光落在她平坦的小腹上，“现在还没有，你得离我更近一点。”<br/>唐丽珍看着他，慢慢朝他靠近，站在他伸手就能够到的位置，“这样够近吗？”<br/>宁展没有回答，只是把手放在她的小腹上，唐丽珍的肚子很瘦一点肉都没有，每次自己插进去的时候，这里都能被顶的凸起，他像变态一样喜欢。<br/>她穿白色很好看，给人一种圣洁又色情的感觉。<br/>他的一只手向上，隔着一层薄薄的蕾丝抚摸她饱满的乳房，深色的乳头若隐若现，在他的手指间变硬变挺。<br/>宁展看的痴迷，“这里以后会出奶水的吧？”<br/>唐丽珍不管听了多少他在床上说的下流不堪的话也还是不能免疫，此时脸立刻变得更红了，下面也刺刺的难受，“宁展，你别说了。”<br/>宁展不管不顾，一只手还放在她的肚子上，认真的对她说，“这里有了我的宝宝，上面这里就会有奶水的吧？它们会胀得像水球一样大，到时候我也要喝你的奶水。”<br/>“别说了，好变态。”唐丽珍被他的话刺激的仿佛胸真的胀痛起来一般，她真想捂住他的嘴巴。<br/>宁展冲她勾起嘴角，笑的一脸无辜，两只手在她的腰侧摩挲，“我是变态啊，你不是知道的吗？”<br/>很喜欢看她被自己逗的要哭的样子，宁展恶劣的用舌头舔了舔自己右侧的尖牙。<br/>“我教你弹琴吧。”宁展仰起脸看她，把她轻松的抱在自己的腿上，“把手放上去。”<br/>唐丽珍被他圈在怀里，觉得他总算正常了，便听话的把手指放在电子琴键上，宁展抓着她的手指胡乱的弹琴，嘴巴从她的后颈一直往前吻，在她的脖子上留下了好几个湿湿的红印。<br/>说好教自己弹琴的呢？<br/>唐丽珍被他弄的很痒，微微偏着头躲避，她的皮肤起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，“嗯……”她的眼睛忍不住闭上。<br/>宁展黏黏糊糊的说，“我想给你写一首歌。”<br/>唐丽珍浑身都发软，他的手心好热，覆在自己手指上，传递给自己他的温度和爱。<br/>“我想告诉别人你有多迷人。”<br/>宁展用牙齿轻咬她的耳垂，“想告诉别人我想和你在床上度过一整天。”<br/>唐丽珍觉得自己耳朵好烫，鼻息间只能闻到他身上偏冷的香水味，因为他的话，她软的快要化成一滩水。<br/>“我可以为你写无数首歌，只要看着你那些句子自然而然就出来了。”<br/>宁展的胸膛紧紧的贴着她的后背，身处柔软的舌头，湿湿的舔舐她最敏感的耳朵。<br/>“你就是我的灵感，我的缪斯女神。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>